


Fair RP

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Desperate!Harry, Desperation, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, RP, Watersports, depending on how you look at it, kind of, maybe a little, not really - Freeform, rp series, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to the fair for their first date. Yes, things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair RP

**Author's Note:**

> *Please refer to the [Road Trip RP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6234820) for full note summary about the RP series*
> 
> In this fic, violet_hour is Harry's POV, and degrassian66 is Louis' POV.
> 
> Finally a finished RP! Yayaay. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Hope you enjoy.

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smiled to himself when Louis grabbed his hand on the way to the entrance of the fair. They hadn’t been seeing each other for that long; in fact, this was actually their first date. They’d had to keep pushing it back because of classes and such. This was actually the first time that Louis had taken Harry’s hand like that, and Harry felt a rush of nervous giddiness go through him at their touch. He liked Louis. A lot. 

Right after Harry’s last exam a few days ago, Louis had surprised him at his dorm and asked him out. Of course Harry hadn’t hesitated to say yes. It was probably a little too eager actually, but oh well. Louis already knew how much Harry liked him. He had to have. Louis told him about this amusement park type place that he and his mates liked to go to sometimes. It sounded great to Harry. There was enough going on at an amusement park that he wouldn’t have to worry about awkward silences or feeling pressured to keep the conversation up or anything like that. No that Harry was necessarily that worried, but it was just that he really liked Louis! He wanted to make a good first date impression. Being somewhere crowded and upbeat sounded better for that than somewhere stiff and uncomfortable, like a fancy dinner or something. Or a movie where they wouldn’t be able to talk at all.  
This was going to be perfect.

“Which one’s your favorite ride?” Harry asked shyly, stepping in time with Louis as they made their way to the ticket line. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis grinned at Harry as he slipped his hand into his. He was pumped for their first date, having wanted to take Harry out for what felt like ages now, even if it hadn’t actually been all that long. Louis definitely wasn’t inexperienced with boys by any means, had gotten with his fair share of guys over his first couple years of uni. But Harry was the first lad that had actually _really_ caught Louis’ attention since sixth form, and Louis was starting to get a bit tired of the sleeping around thing; he was ready to try being in an actual relationship for the first time in the last three or four years, so he was pretty excited about seeing how things went with Harry today.

“I love any rollercoasters,” Louis replied, enthusiastically. He was quite a thrill-seeker, and was a huge fan of any rides that gave him an adrenaline rush. “How about you?” he asked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was chewing his lips, eyes darting back and forth at Louis (and his really amazing body) as they walked. He was actually so distracted and keen on impressing Louis, that he found himself nodding along in agreement. “Yeah, me too,” he said, a bit dreamily. It was about two seconds before he shook his head cutely at himself and said, “No wait, I mean. I’m really not a huge fan of rollercoasters.” He laughed dorkily, before shrugging. “I mean. I don’t _hate_ them. I just prefer the Ferris wheel.” Although that wasn’t a lie at all, he decided to stop talking now before he risked saying the wrong thing. Again. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Not a big fan of rollercoasters? How is that possible?” Louis gasped. “You clearly haven’t been on the right rollercoasters then. Trust me, stick with me and you’ll learn to love ‘em,” Louis said confidently, flashing Harry a grin. 

Purchasing both his and Harry’s tickets, Louis instantly slapped Harry’s wallet out of his hands when he tried to pay for his own. “Hey, I’m the one who asked you out, so I got this. You can buy me some cotton candy later,” Louis allowed, giggling at Harry’s indignant look from Louis knocking his wallet to the ground. He bent over and picked it up, then slid it back into Harry’s back pocket because hey, Harry’s little bum looked fantastic in his tight jeans, and Louis was going to take the chance to cop a subtle feel. He was only human. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry just giggled along. “Okay. You’re probably right,” he teased, although he’s pretty sure if the rollercoaster Louis took him on did that same up and down, really fast thing that every other one did, then there really was no ‘right’ rollercoaster. “I’ll just have to trust you.”

Harry was both surprised and slightly flattered when Louis offered to pay for both their tickets. The last guy Harry had been with was a total mooch, always ‘letting’ Harry pay for everything, and never offering to pitch in for anything. Harry wouldn’t have necessarily minded, if his last boyfriend had been at least somewhat grateful. Or interesting. Harry was glad to be rid of him to be honest, and he actually didn’t want to taint this date with memories of him either.

Shaking it from his thoughts, he gasped when he realized Louis had just slapped his wallet right out of his hands. 

“Well!” he scoffed, jokingly affronted. “So much for that cotton candy.” He smirked a little before bending to retrieve it, but Louis actually beat him to it. Sticking his hand out for Louis to pass it back, Harry nearly jolted when Louis unexpectedly slid it back into his pocket, not so sneakily pinching his bum as he did so.

“Hey!” Harry joked, covering his bum with his hands playfully. “That’s gonna cost you. I guess _I’ll_ take that cotton candy.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Louis scoffed jokingly when Harry covered his bum, and demanded free cotton candy in exchange. 

They entered the park then and Louis looked around. It was incredibly crowded here, seeing as it was a beautiful Saturday, but Louis didn’t mind. Normally he hated queuing up for things, but he didn’t think he’d mind the long lines all that much today; it would just give him and Harry more time to chat and get to know each other.

He spotted a Starbucks kiosk up ahead, and pointed it out to Harry. “Do you want to grab something to drink before we get in line for a ride?” he suggested. It was a hot day, and he figured it was a good idea to stay hydrated. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to mask his blush, but he was sure his shy smile gave it away anyway. Cause the thing is, he really did like it.

Harry had been too busy basking in the glory that was Louis (and concentrating on not tripping over his own two clumsy feet) to notice the kiosk. He followed Louis’ finger and nodded eagerly when he noticed the Starbucks sign.

“Definitely,” he agreed, wandering off with Louis to the slight queue leading off it. “What do you usually get here?” Harry was one of those guys that definitely paid attention to what his crush, date, boyfriend - whoever - ordered, and remembered it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Eh, I’m pretty boring I guess, but I usually just go with a tea, no sugar,” he shrugged. “Think I might get one of the cold drinks now though, since it’s bloody a hundred degrees out here,” he exaggerated.

“What do you usually get?” Louis asked, but then interrupted Harry before he could finish. “Wait, I know,” he eyes sparkled mischievously. “You’re definitely one of those people that order, like, a ‘venti extra whip, no fat, hold the cream, double shot, blah blah blah’,” he teased. “I’ve seen your hipster hats, Harold, you can’t deny it.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smiled sweetly. That didn’t sound boring. Before he could tell Louis this however, Louis was seemingly mocking Harry’s (actual) drink of choice.

“Well, I usually have them hold the ‘blah blah blah’,” he joked, not at all embarrassed or insecure that otherwise, Louis was completely right. “If I’m gonna pay five pounds for a coffee, I might as well get my money’s worth,” he reasoned. "I am getting it iced though. You're right. It's bloody a hundred degrees."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted at Harry’s joke. A guy who was funny, and who could take the mick out of himself – check and check. Only ten minutes into their date, and Louis was already growing more fond of Harry.

“Hey, maybe you shouldn’t hold it this time,” Louis joked back. “Might be amazing, and you’ve been missing out all this time,” he raised his eyebrows. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smirked, pretending to contemplate this most intriguing suggestion. “Hmm. Well, maybe I’ll just ask for it on the side.” 

He snorted then, not really having any idea what they were even talking about anymore. This was great. Despite the general first date nerves, Harry just felt so comfortable and relaxed around Louis. Like he could completely be himself. Louis just seemed to get and share Harry’s humor, which actually didn’t prove to be that common of a connection with most of the guys he’d tried to get to know at uni so far. 

“Are we gonna have to drink these before we can go on the ride?” Harry wasn’t really sure. It was something to consider though, because if Harry _did_ end up ordering his ‘crazy’, and filling drink, then tried to go on a super fast ride right after, things might not end so well. “Maybe I should just get a tea, too?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, probably. I don’t think they’ll watch them for us while we’re on the ride.” Louis had tried that once, but even fluttering his eyelashes and sashaying his bum while he walked hadn’t convinced the ride attendant to watch their drinks for him.

“A tea might be a good idea, mate,” Louis smirked. “If you puked on me during the ride, I’d have to dump you right there,” he said, only half-joking. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes grew momentarily wide at the words, ‘dump you’. But then he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Louis was just joking around. At least he hoped.

“Ok, guess I’ll get a tea too then,” he decided. There were only a couple more people ahead of them at this point. “I wouldn’t want to ruin that truly one of a kind shirt you’ve got there, or anything.” He smirked to let Louis know he was messing with him, since Louis’ shirt was literally the most standard plain black tee there was.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hey!” Louis exclaimed, pretending to be offended. “Not all of us can be quirky hipster fashionistas,” he protested. He gestured to Harry’s wild-printed shirt. “Trust me, mate, I would look ridiculous in something like that.”

He rushed to add, “But it suits you. I’m especially a fan of the ‘titties-out’ look you’ve got going on there.” He said it teasingly while poking Harry in the chest, but he really was a fan of the look; any shirts that gave Louis an open view of Harry’s chest were definitely alright with him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry looked down at the shirt he was wearing, covered in splashes of pink and green and black and white. Was it really that quirky? Glancing back up at Louis, he grinned, “Yeah. You would look ridiculous,” he teased.

He giggled a little when Louis poked him, then proceeded to shake his ‘tits’. “Thank you for noticing. I’ll keep that in mind.” Not that he really had to put much effort into remembering that since he hadn’t fully buttoned up a single shirt in nearly a year.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Styles,” Louis pretended to shake his head disapprovingly. “Insulting me is not the way to win me over,” he stated, even though that was the complete opposite of true. One of Louis’ main criteria in a guy was his ability to keep up with his level of banter.

Louis laughed when Harry started shaking his upper body at him. He put up his hand to shield his eyes. “Alright, mate, enough of that. You’re gonna scar the children,” he joked.

They reached the front of them line and purchased their drinks, then started deciding what ride to go on first.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Who says I’m trying to win you over?” Harry quipped, letting a teasing smirk cross his face. See, usually he would be nearly regretting a statement like that, and wondering if he should explain that he’s just kidding. But with Louis, it just worked. He didn’t feel like he had to explain himself, and Louis just got it. This might only be their first date, but Harry was pretty sure he’s already head over heels.

He laughed one of his loud hyena laughs at Louis telling him he was going to scar the children. It was probably true.

Once they’d gotten their drinks, Harry immediately took a long sip. It was so refreshing. “Yum.” As he glanced around at all the possible rides, he noticed the smallest, most tame and lackluster rollercoaster in the entire park. But Harry was being serious when he asked, “There’s a rollercoaster. Wanna try that?” He could probably handle that one.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ooh, that hurt,” Louis rolled his eyes jokingly.

He hid a smirk behind his hand when Harry pointed out what had to be the lamest rollercoaster in the park. “Umm, how about we try something else?” Louis suggested, looking around the area. He spotted a rollercoaster that wouldn’t be completely filled with children under eight, but didn’t look _too_ threatening, and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him toward it. “This one looks alright, yeah?”

He noticed Harry eyeing the ride a little uneasily, and Louis reassured, “Trust me, it’s going to be sick!” He also added, “We can get in line, and if you still feel scared about going on it when we get closer, we can always just leave the line and try something else,” because he wasn’t a complete dick. While he liked to challenge his mates and push people to their limits, he wouldn’t actually make one of his mates do something they absolutely did not want to do. 

Cheekily, he added, “But if you chicken out, I will not let you live that down.” He hip-bumped Harry and sent him a soft smile to let him know he was just kidding; well mostly just kidding.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was set to start heading in the direction of the kiddie rollercoaster, when Louis suggesting something else and pointed out a rather intimidating looking ride. Harry chewed his lip. He didn’t necessarily _really_ mind the larger roller coasters. It was just that he’s been told on more than one occasion that he screams like a little baby on the way down. He’d rather Louis didn’t hear that until at least their second date. 

“Um, right,” he agreed dubiously, letting Louis lead him off. “If you say so.”

To help calm his mild nerves about the ride, Harry sipped at his tea while they walked. He felt a little calmer, especially with Louis’ reassurance that they could still leave if Harry really couldn’t handle it.

And then of course, he decided to tell him that he’d never let Harry live it down. Harry scoffed. “Well, that doesn’t give me a lot of options,” he teased, holding onto Louis’ hand tighter. But hey, if he was going to have to ride the rollercoaster of death, at least he had a ruggedly handsome man to hold on to. “Will you hold my hand if I get scared?” he joked, batting his eyelashes to show he was exaggerating. But inside, he actually really wasn’t. He was probably going to be more like squeezing the feeling out of Louis’ hand, whether he let him or not. Harry continued sipping absentmindedly at his tea.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted out a laugh at Harry’s comment. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to come on the ride with me. Win-win for everyone.”

“Oh, I can _definitely_ do that,” Louis stressed, gripping Harry’s hand extra tight for show. “Maybe I can even distract you in other ways,” he waggled his eyebrows at Harry, before laughing. If Harry was someone he’d seen in a bar or something, they’d already have their pants off by now if it was up to Louis. Harry was fit as _fuck_ , there was no denying that. But Louis wanted something different this time, wanted more than a one-night stand, so he had to ignore the flash of arousal he felt when Harry sent him one of his dimpled grins. They were in an _amusement park_ for god’s sake – this was so not an appropriate place for spontaneous boners. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Without thinking, Harry leaned over and took a sip right from Louis’ straw. It was just a habit that he couldn’t (and probably wouldn’t) break. “Mm,” he sighed, licking his lips for show. “Now everyone wins.”

His eyes bugged out comically when Louis started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Lewis,” he teased. “On a rollercoaster? Really?” Winking affectionately, he squeezed Louis’ hand tighter. “At least wait until we’re on the Ferris wheel.” Of course, he ruined his attempts at being wonderfully seductive, when he started giggled uncontrollably. He couldn’t help it. He could never keep a straight face with the subject of sex. It was terrible, really. He’d actually have to be _having_ it to take it seriously. 

By the time they made it to the ride, Harry realized that more than half his drink was gone already. 

"I might have to get another one," he declared, stepping into the line with Louis. "Too much ice, not enough tea."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis pretended to gasp when Harry took a sip from his drink, pushing him away while laughing. “Harold! That is very rude, you know!” he said, but his giggles probably gave away that he was kidding. Louis would actually be offended if Harry actually did respect personal space. Louis had no concept of it himself, something that some of his mates – especially Liam – took a while to get used to. Louis was pleased to see that Harry was clearly on Louis’ page.

He started laughing more when Harry giggled about the idea of the two of them having sex on a ferris wheel. “Hey!” Louis protested, shoving Harry’s shoulder. “What’s so funny about the idea of having sex with me?” he fake-pouted. “I’ll have you know, I’m quite good in bed,” he winked cheekily. ‘Harry’s probably amazing in bed too,’ his mind cut in. All that yoga he says he does, he’s probably so flexible. Louis mentally shushed his own thoughts. Now was not the time for that kind of thinking! 

“Yeah, I think they do that on purpose,” Louis replied, returning from his own thoughts. “Their sneaky way of making you come back for more.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shrugged guiltily. He had been told that his habit of stealing other people’s food and drinks was rude, to say the least, but what could he do? Thankfully he didn’t have to try and summon up some sort of apology because Louis was laughing about it anyway. Harry doubted he’d still be laughing by the end of the day however. They still had lunch (and possibly dinner?) to get through. That was a lot of attainable food, all in Harry’s grasp.

Harry giggled even more “I bet you are,” he said. Then he flushed a bright red. Not really because of what he said. Well maybe. But more because he’d known from basically the moment he met Louis that he had to be good in bed if he looked like that. Still red, Harry sipped at his drink, hoping Louis wouldn’t be able to read his mind and see the picture in there of Louis proving just how good he actually was. ’Maybe you can show me sometime.’ he thought, happily.

Harry pouted. “Yes, I know that ploy. It’s a dirty trick. But it does seem to work, so I guess you gotta give them credit,” he joked. Glancing at the semi-long queue still ahead of them for the ride, Harry decided he had time to slip out of it before their turn. He said, “I actually do think I want another one. What about you? I could run and get us each a refill if you stay here and watch our spot?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ooh, I guess Niall wasn’t lying when he told me you were a little flirt,” Louis smirked. It was so cute how Harry’s face went red after; so cute that Louis didn’t know whether he wanted to snog him or pinch his cheeks. Since neither would be appropriate, he refrained from making any involuntary movements.

He nodded when Harry asked if he wanted a re-fill. “Yeah, that would be great, thanks Haz,” he accepted the offer. “Just get me a small this time though,” he said, not wanting to be too full before they went on a ride. “Or tall, or whatever the hell Starbucks calls it,” he corrected, rolling his eyes. “Since apparently ‘small’ isn’t pretentious enough for their hipster corporation,” he joked. ‘Hipster corporation’ was an oxymoron in itself, and Louis couldn’t help mocking the store whenever he got a chance, but he did have to admit that their tea was pretty damn good. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

That just made Harry flush deeper. But it was true. Harry loved to flirt. Especially with Louis.

Reaching for Louis’ empty cup to throw it out for him, Harry was just about to automatically correct Louis’ slipup of ‘small’ to a ‘tall’, when Louis beat him to it. Harry mentally sighed at himself. He was embarrassingly whipped. 

“Did you want me to tell them all that?” he joked, rolling his eyes fondly at Louis’ little tirade. Harry always got crap from his mates about his hipster lifestyle. It barely fazed him anymore. “Or, maybe I’ll grab you a comment card, how’s that?” Smirking at Louis’ frown, Harry took their empty cups and stepped out of the line. “I’ll be right back,” he told him, dumping the cups into a nearby trashcan. 

He didn’t have to go very far either, because it just so happened that there was another Starbucks only meters away from where they were. As he leaned over the counter to place their orders, he wiggled his bum enticingly in Louis’ direction, glancing over his shoulder to see if Louis was watching. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis pretended to contemplate. “Nah, mate, just the tea’s good for now. I’ll let you know if I change my mind though.”

Louis stared as Harry walked away, entranced by his legs and bum in the skin-tight jeans he was wearing. Who even wears jeans that tight to an amusement park? Those had to be uncomfortable to sit in. Louis balls hurt just thinking about it.

His eyes widened slightly when Harry started wiggling his bum, and he was momentarily caught off-guard when Harry turned to look at him. Instead of blushing and shyly looking away, Louis simply winked and he could see Harry’s dimples appear as he smiled. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As he turned to look, Harry caught Louis wink at him, and he grinned widely. He _really_ liked flirting with Louis. 

It took a couple minutes for their drinks to be finished, and Harry stumbled his way back over, being extra careful not to trip on his gangly legs and end up dumping his, or even worse, Louis’ drink. He got back in line beside Louis, taking a long sip of his tea. Instead of opting for a small like Louis, he got a large. Or, venti to be exact. He just figured half of it would be ice again, so it was pointless to get anything smaller than that.

“Long queue,” he commented, eying the slight wait ahead of them. It really wasn't that long. “This ride better be worth it.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis thanked Harry for the drink, and took a few sips. “Trust me, the ride will definitely be worth it.” He waited a second, contemplating whether to add the next bit; he decided that Harry had shown he was the type to take jokes well and had a cheeky side himself. “At least, that’s what my dates have told me in the past.” He cocked his eyebrow faux-seductively, then giggled. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t exactly sure what Louis meant by that, but he could tell it was something dirty by the way he was looking at him. Harry grinned. He was a master at slipping in casual innuendo, himself.

“Is that so? Well, I love a good ride,” he smirked cheekily. “But there’s still,” he took a sip as he stepped onto his tip toes to pretend to count the people ahead of them, “twenty people in front of us. I hope you can last that long.” He was a little more subtle with that one, so he took another drink of his tea as he waited for Louis’ reaction.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“That’s…good to know,” Louis smirked back. He chuckled when Harry threw in another innuendo right after. “Oh, babe, trust me. I can _easily_ last that long.” 

He smiled, having way too much fun with Harry. They were flirting, but it still felt in a joking, casual manner. Like, sure he would jump Harry right now if the situation was different, but the banter in itself was top notch. They just bounced off each other so easily, Harry seeming to be one of the few people not initially intimidated by Louis’ quick wit.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t fight his helpless grin. He actually wasn’t sure Louis would catch that one. Admittedly, it’s usually not the other person’s fault either. Harry’s been told he has a bit of an unfortunate difficulty in getting his sentences and stories out in a timely manner. Most people tend to stop listening halfway through. So despite their current discussion and somewhat crafty implications, Harry felt his heart soar just a little at the fact that Louis actually seemed to really be listening to him.

His face felt a bit warm at Louis’ reply, so Harry sipped at his straw to try and hide the fact. Louis seemed to have a lot of energy. He probably really _could_ last that long. Harry chewed his lip shyly. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis decided to change the subject after that, not wanting to get _too_ flirty on their first date. After all, he wanted to get through the whole thing without banging Harry in the middle of it.

“So,” he started, “how did your last semester go? I probably could have done better on my finals me self, but for some reason I thought going out the night before would be a better use of my time than studying.” He laughed self-deprecatingly at himself. “I’m going to try to do better next semester though. Really actually put an effort in, you know?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry snorted at that, nearly spitting out his drink in the process. He hadn’t known Louis that long, but it didn’t take more than one attempted study session to figure out Louis wasn’t exactly ‘scholarly’. 

Still giggling, he said, “You and Niall seem to have the same study habits,” he commented, since he’s pretty sure that’s what Niall would do the night before a serious exam. Actually, it’s _exactly_ what Niall does.

Shrugging as he thought back to his own semester, Harry pursed his lips. “Probably could have done better. But I don’t worry about it too much. My sister’s the genius in the family anyway. Or at least that’s what she likes to believe.” Taking another long sip from his drink, Harry started slurping and he realized he’d somehow already nearly finished another whole drink. He’d probably hold onto it until they got to the front though. He could still drink the melted ice. 

“We should plan a study group!” he said embarrassingly enthusiastic. Not that the idea of a study group was all that thrilling, but if it meant extra time with Louis, then it sounded pretty damn good to Harry. “We’re both taking biology next term and that’s my worst, so we could kind of help each other.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t put yourself down,” Louis shook his head. “You’ve already told me you practically aced your a-levels, and you’re probably doing just as good now in uni.” Well, maybe ‘aced’ was a bit of an exaggeration – Harry had told him he’d gotten mainly a’s and b’s, with only a couple c’s; which was basically aced in comparison to Louis’ mostly c’s and d’s. It’s not like he was stupid or anything; he just didn’t enjoy school all that much.

Louis snickered at Harry’s over-enthusiasm to the idea of a study group. “Mate, I don’t think I’d be much help,” he said honestly. “But if there’s food included on these study dates, then I’m there.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blushed. He couldn’t believe Louis remembered that. He really did listen to him. That was another skill Harry’s last boyfriend lacked in. Listening. But Harry was for real done talking about him now. Moving on.

“I guess I got some a’s,” he shrugged modestly. Harry actually was pretty smart, and he did do fairly well in school when he applied himself. He was going to be better in uni. Try harder. That was his plan. His usual mistake was that he tended to choose one subject and focus the hardest on that, while letting the others fall out of his grasp. 

Study _date_? Did Louis just call it a date? Harry took a nervous sip from his empty cup. “Well, you’re in luck,” he told Louis matter-of-factly. “You happen to be standing next to a world-class chef. Well, a world-class chef’s son, anyway. My mum taught me everything I know. I can definitely ‘rustle up some grub’.” Sipping at the last remains of his tea, he asked, “Do you like… brussel sprouts?” There was a bit of teasing to his tone because, while they’d only had lunch together once so far, Louis definitely didn’t strike Harry as the ‘brussel sprouts’ type of guy.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Mmm, I can definitely be there then. I’m getting a bit sick of living on Kraft Dinner and take-out to be honest,” he laughed. It had seemed ideal at first, but after a couple years without many home-cooked meals, Louis was starting to get a bit sick of it. Not completely, but he could definitely do with a home-cooked meal every now and then.

He scrunched up his face when Harry mentioned brussel sprouts. “You better be joking, Styles,” he warned. “Come near me with those things and I’m outta here,” he joked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Kraft dinner?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows in honest confusion. He’d never heard of this dish. There was no mention or recipe of that in any of his cookbooks at home. “What’s that?” If Louis had been living on it, it must be at least good enough for Harry to try. Maybe he could make his own version for Louis. It could be really romantic. He could even light some candles. Harry loved candles. 

He was already planning their imaginary moonlit dinner together of the mysterious ‘Kraft dinner’, when he shook his head to bring himself back before he started getting too far ahead of himself; like what they might do _after_ that dinner.

He laughed another monkey laugh at Louis’ face. Harry definitely called that one. “Ok. Broccoli it is,” he grinned.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harold, you’re kidding me right?!” Louis dropped his jaw. “How have you never had KD? That’s a bloody crime.” 

Louis stepped away slowly, jokingly holding his hands up in defense. “If you keep mentioning vegetables, this study date plan is done.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry felt himself blush, even though he wasn’t sure why. He honestly had never heard of - what was Louis calling it now, KD? KD. He racked his brain. Nothing. How was he supposed to cook for his man, when he didn’t even know what his man wanted?

“Uh..” What should he say? He didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Was it really a crime? He hoped not. “Well,” Harry tried to think of a defense. “I don’t know.” 

He did snort at Louis’ next comment though. “Guess I better keep my mouth shut then,” he decided. He was pretty sure Louis was only joking about calling the ‘study date’ off (and yes, Harry was pretty sure he had said the word ‘date’, again!) But still, he better not push his luck. God knows it was in short enough supply as it was. 

As they moved up a few spots in line, Harry took another slurpy sip at the melting ice in the bottom of his cup.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, you’d better. You’re much prettier when you’re quiet,” he said, straight-faced. Harry’s face dropped, and Louis quickly babbled, “Oh my god, no mate, I was totally kidding! Sorry, I have a weird sense of humour, or whatever, but I’m totally not a jerk,” he rushed out. “I love when you talk – even if you have a quirky, morbidly toned voice. But it’s a great voice, really!” he corrected himself.

He felt his face heat up slightly when Harry’s frown turned into an amused smirk. Louis groaned and covered his face momentarily with his hands. He dropped them, saying “Oh god, I’m usually not that ramble-y, honest.” He giggled at himself, his slight embarrassment going away as soon as it came. He was just a little more nervous than usual – he was usually not nervous around guys _at all_ , so any nervousness was strange – but he quickly got himself relaxed. He was Louis Tomlinson; he could get any guy he wanted, so there was no reason this should be any different.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry started to smile again in relief, before he scrunched his eyebrows together and raised one. “Quirky, morbidly toned voice?” Louis obviously _did_ have a weird sense of humor if that was his idea of a compliment. Harry wasn’t entirely sure it was. But he still smiled. Whether it was or not, Louis said he had a ‘great voice’, so Harry figured that was good enough. Besides, all that rambling of an apology he just did, sounded exactly like something Harry might do in this same situation, so at least he knew he wasn’t the only one who was still nervous. He smirked.

“I’m gonna go with, thanks?” Harry shrugged, still grinning at Louis’ flushing face. “So yeah, thanks.”

He waited until Louis was finished explaining himself, before Harry bravely reached over and pinched Louis’ fading cheek. “Don’t worry. It’s cute,” he told him with a helpless smile. It really was.

They moved up another few feet, and Harry glanced ahead of them. They were getting close. “Almost our turn,” he said happily. He had also spotted a trashcan right before the entrance for the ride, and since his drink was almost empty anyway, he decided to finish the rest of the ice up now so that he could toss his cup before the ride. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis laughed. “Trust me, it was a compliment.” He didn’t add that he could imagine how hot Harry’s deep voice would sound in bed – that was maybe something he could share on a second, or perhaps third, date. 

Louis squirmed away when Harry pinched at his cheeks. “Stop it,” he practically squealed, in a tone that he hoped conveyed _’I’m just saying ‘stop it’ because I’m being flirty but really you can touch my face all day with those beautiful hands if you’d like.’_ Normally, Louis would object to being called ‘cute’, because he was fucking rugged and manly alright, but Harry could call him whatever the hell he wanted if there were dimples involved.

“Yeah, are you still nervous?” Louis asked.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help smiling even wider at that. He didn’t think he’d ever actually gotten a compliment on his voice before. At least not his speaking voice. He’s gotten a few on his singing, but that was mostly just family anyway. Did they even count? Of course they did! Harry quickly took that thought back. 

“Aw, stop what?” Harry teased, reaching over to pinch the other cheek so it didn’t feel left out. He wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn Louis just _squealed_. 

Going back to his drink, Harry nodded shyly. “Yeah, a little. I just keep hearing all the people screaming.” Just as he said it, another (panicked?) roar from the people currently on the ride, filled his ears. He winced. “They sound terrified.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Aw, Harreh,” Louis pinched his nipple to get back at him for pinching Louis’ cheeks. “It’s going to be fun, I promise! And besides, from my experience, people usually scream ‘cause they’re having fun. The only time I’ve ever been quiet on a rollercoaster was my first time when I was _actually_ scared. Screaming just makes the experience more fun,” he explained. It made sense right? At least, it made sense to him.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Now it was Harry’s turn to squeal out loud when Louis pinched his nipple. Fuck, he was really sensitive there. Like to the point where if Louis did that again, Harry was going to start getting seriously turned on. Not that he wasn’t already.

As he listened to Louis explain the phenomenon of ‘screaming’ to him, Harry nodded along, finishing the rest of his huge cup. He could think of a few more instances where ‘screaming’ made the experience more fun. But he better save that comment for a few more dates later. 

………...

About forty minutes later, somehow Louis was still trying to get Harry to go on the same rollercoaster. For the eighth time. 

“Are you serious?” Harry gasped, when Louis suggested going on it yet again. “Louis, we just went on that like ten times. Don’t you want to try something else?”

As he waited for Louis to think it over, Harry glanced around them to see if he could try and spot a loo. He’d sort of needed to go since about the fourth time on the ride. All that tea was kind of starting to catch up to him.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“One more time, Haz?” Louis fake-pouted, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him back into line. “I promise you can pick the next ride.” He normally wouldn’t go on the same ride so many times in a row, but he was _loving_ how with every go, Harry was loosening up more and more. The first time, he hadn’t opened his eyes at all and his knuckled were practically white from gripping the safety bar so hard. Now he made it that whole last round with one eye open. Louis was determined to get both open this time.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry sighed through a fond smile. “Alright, alright,” he gave in, just like the last five times. 

Giving up his search for the loo for now, Harry let Louis take his hand and lead him back towards the ride. “I really want to go on the carousel next,” he said, oblivious to the fact that Louis might think the carousel was probably the tamest and also more boring ride in the whole park. But Harry loved it. He really did.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“The carousel? Really?” Louis rolled his eyes. “I think the last time I went on that thing I nearly fell asleep.”

“But I guess we could use a chill ride after going on this one so many times,” he relented, because Harry looked like he really loved the carousel. Louis didn’t get it, but to each their own. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry gave Louis an incredulous look. How could anyone fall asleep on the carousel? Was that even possible. “You must have just been really tired,” he decided out loud. It was the only explanation. 

Smiling when Louis easily relented, Harry took his hand as they waited in the short queue for the roller coaster. He’d been momentarily distracted, but now his mind was going back to that growing urge in his lower abdomen. He didn’t have to go that bad, but maybe he should try and find a bathroom after this ride. Just so he wouldn’t have to deal with it for too long.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, that must have been it,” Louis smirked secretly. He might have to pretend to actually enjoy their carousel ride just to make Harry’s face dimple up again.

The wait wasn’t too long this time, and they were soon getting strapped into the rollercoaster. Before Harry could grip the safety bars, Louis took his hand. “Alright, mate. I’m only going on the carousel with you if you keep your hands up for the entire ride this time,” he instructed. He loved pushing Harry’s boundaries; he could already tell from their few rides together that Harry was the type that liked to be pushed to try new things, even if he was initially scared or nervous. Louis loved the idea of being the one to help bring out new sides of Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s grip hadn’t been as tight on the safety bar for the past few rounds as it had been with the first. But he still went to grab it instinctively. Until Louis took his hands and said he would only go on the carousel if Harry didn’t hold on the whole time. Louis probably thought he was really pushing Harry’s limits (and usually, that would be) but this time, Harry honestly felt safer in Louis’ hands anyway.

Grinning nervously, he nodded, “Ok.” He left out that while he would _try_ to do it that way, he didn’t necessarily plan on letting go of Louis’ hand. 

“What if I fall out?” He’d heard stories of people falling out of roller coasters. Or at least getting hurt. Probably cause they did risky things like this. Was a carousel ride worth his life?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No, you’re not going to fall out, Haz,” Louis tried not to laugh. The rollercoaster started up, and Louis let go of Harry’s hand just as they were going down the first huge hill. Harry screamed, and Louis laughed in delight at the look on his face when Louis blocked him from trying to grab the handlebar. 

Harry’s hand swatted at him, and ended up accidentally ruffling Louis’ hair up, while Louis continued to wrestle Harry’s hands away from the safety bars. Louis was dying laughing the entire ride, and by the end of it his hair had been blown in every which direction.

When the ride finally came to a stop, they were both laughing breathlessly. “Look at my hair!” Louis exclaimed between bursts of laughter, pointing to the mop of unruly hair he could feel hanging wildly around his head.

This caused Harry to laugh even harder, and Louis tried to scowl at him between giggles as they got out of the ride. He pointed his finger into Harry’s chest as they exited the ride area. “This is your fault, you bloody wanker!” he laughed, running his free hand through his hair. “Stop laughing and fix it!”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was still giggling as he attempted to smooth down Louis’ hair for him. “You look like you just stuck your finger in a light socket,” he teased. He brushed Louis’ hair more or less back to how it was, managing to dodge away as Louis attempted to retaliate and mess up Harry’s hair too.

He was still coming down from the high of the ride, but all the laughing and moving around was reminding him that he definitely did have to pee by this point. He decided he was going to try and scope out a toilet as they made their way to the next ride.

“Ok,” he sighed, still wrestling weakly with Louis as he successfully ruffled up Harry’s hair. “You promised. I kept my hands up the whole time,” he reminded. Which was true, but mostly only because every time he went to grab the handlebar in fear for his life, Louis stopped him. “We get to do the carousel now!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Rude!” Louis protested. He reached up to mess up Harry’s hair, cheering quietly when he managed to ruffle it up a little.

They each fixed up their fringe after their play-fighting died down, then continued walking. “Okay, _fine_ ,” Louis let out a dramatic sigh. “You definitely owe me cotton candy after this.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Yes, I know, it’s asking a lot,” Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “And I’ll get you a candy apple instead,” he suggested. “So there’s at least some nutritional value.” 

As they walked along in hopefully the right direction, Harry kept a lookout for a toilet. It was kind of pushing itself to the front of his mind. He was going to ask Louis if he saw any, but he was momentarily distracted by the gigantic Ferris wheel a few yards away.

“Ooh! I want to go on that too,” he pleaded. Ok, maybe he did like really lame rides, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something romantic about the Ferris wheel. And now that he had a fit lad to take with him up there, it was going to be even more so. Especially since Louis was more than just a 'fit lad'. He was the whole bloody package.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“There is no need for any nutritional value when you’re at a theme park,” Louis scoffed. “Geez, I didn’t realize I was on a date with me _mum_ ,” he teased.

“Yeah, alright, I actually quite like the ferris wheel,” Louis agreed, when he saw what Harry was pointing at. “I actually had me first kiss on one of those,” he huffed out a laugh. “Was about thirteen and my soon-to-be girlfriend just laid one on me. It was actually pretty horrible,” he admitted. “Probably had something to do with the fact she didn’t have a penis,” his lips twitched up into a smirk. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blushed. Niall had tried to warn him to hold off on his odd maternal instincts until after at least the first date. Actually, Niall had said ‘first fuck’, but sometimes those were interchangeable anyway.

As Harry listened to little Louis’ story, he pretended to pout. “I won’t be your first kiss then. Well, maybe I can be your last first kiss,” he teased, winking flirtatiously. Ooh, he hoped so. Of course that implied that he thought Louis was going to kiss him, and he didn’t want to get too ahead of himself. He was pretty sure Louis at least liked him though. 

He found the idea of Louis having a girlfriend quite interesting. “You weren’t always into boys?” he asked curiously. As he waited for Louis’ response, Harry glanced around again but he still didn’t spot any toilets near them. Where would they be? Maybe by the carousel or Ferris wheel. He’d wait and see.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Who says I’m ever going to kiss your nasty face?” Louis teased. Internally, he was going _’yes, yes, Harry wants to kiss me!’_.

“Oh, I was always into boys,” Louis rolled his eyes at himself. “I was just your typical closeted teenager,” he said, self-deprecatingly. It was kind of embarrassing to admit to Harry, who he was sure was always out and proud. “But I got over all that by my late teens, so it’s all good,” he said quickly. “ _Anyways_ , enough about that. Let’s go find this carousel, huh?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Heyy, now!” Harry scoffed lightly. “I have cherry chapstick with me, you know. If that will tempt you,” he grinned. He always knew it was a good match when the other person could say things like ‘nasty face’ in reference to Harry, and still make him laugh. Plus the cherry chapstick thing worked for Katy Perry, so why not him?

Harry nodded considerately. He’d grown up in a home where everyone accepted everyone for who they were, and never pressured him to be anything but who he was. But he knew that wasn’t always the case for everyone else. Not that he knew Louis’ reasons specifically, but he was sure he had them. “That’s alright,” Harry smiled genuinely. “Being an ‘out’ teenager wasn’t always a walk in the park.” 

When Louis suggested they get moving to find the carousel, Harry nodded in agreement, adding an ‘and maybe a toilet’, in his head. He was trying to ignore it in favor of talking with Louis and enjoying their time together, but it was starting to nag at him a little. He could sort of feel everything shifting around uncomfortably with each step he took. It was definitely getting time for a loo break. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” he said a few moments of comfortable silence later, referring to the self-deprecating tone he’d caught from Louis. “My first kiss was terrible too. Granted, he _did_ have a dick,” he teased. “I kind of had a cold for a few days leading up to it, but I thought I was feeling better. But when he went to kiss me, I ended up sneezing all over his face. Then he broke up with me.” He laughed in awkward embarrassment. What a terrible story. Why did he just tell Louis that!

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“The taste of her cherry chapstick,” Louis sang Katy Perry lyrics obnoxiously in Harry’s face in response. He didn’t add that he definitely didn’t need any more incentive to kiss Harry.

Louis’ heart literally warmed when Harry sympathized with his difficulty coming out. It had been a tough time in his life, and although he was way past that, and didn’t like to think about it much anymore, it was still nice to have someone validate his feelings. “Thanks, Haz,” he mumbled, hanging his head a little to hide his blush.

He was brought out of his little self-reflection when Harry told the story of his horrible first kiss. He burst out laughing, snorting into his hand when he tried to contain it. “Oh. My. God,” he said between laughter. “That is definitely worse than mine.” He wrapped an arm around Harry as they walked. “Then again, I’ve done worse,” he admitted. 

He paused for a minute, deciding whether or not to tell the story, before deciding to just go for it. “I once brought a guy home after a night of drinking, and we know,” he made a vague hand gesture. “Anyways, I was pretty wasted – really wasted actually – and I was blowing him and the guy decided to make me deep-throat him with no warning.” He paused for dramatic effect. “And I puked. On his dick.” He covered his face with his hands for a second, relieved when Harry started laughing instead of running away. “It was _so_ embarrassing. But I guess he kind of deserved it since he was a bit of a jerk,” he laughed.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes fondly when Louis started singing. Definitely a good match. He grinned even wider at the blush rapidly covering Louis’ cheeks. “Any time, love,” he told him, squeezing Louis’ hand affectionately. 

Now it was Harry who blushed, deeply, when Louis started laughing at him. Oh god. He definitely shouldn’t have repeated that story to anyone. Least of all, his date. Who he was trying to impress and also trying not to do, or in this case, _say_ something that would dissuade Louis from kissing him.

Glancing around quickly once more for a loo since they’d just come into a bit of a clearing in the rides, Harry was distracted from searching too hard when his ears perked up at Louis telling him he had ‘done worse’. Was there more to this story? He was just about to ask (press), when Louis volunteered it himself. Harry listened with a little grin on his face, that quickly turned into a look of horror as Louis finished up.

He snorted, loudly. “Wait, that really happened?” he asked in astonishment. Since the date had started, Harry was thinking that Louis could probably do whatever he wanted to Harry’s dick, but maybe puking on it was crossing the line. “Poor baby,” he patted Louis’ shoulder sympathetically. “I think you win that one. That _is_ pretty bad. At least he deserved it though.” Harry was quite fortunate he didn’t have much of a gag reflex, because he was pretty sure Louis could get him to deep-throat any time he wanted. But he decided to hold onto that information for another time.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yes, unfortunately that is a completely true story,” Louis groaned. “But I swear that is the only time I have ever thrown up in sex-related situations,” he clarified. It was a funny story in retrospect, but he still didn’t want Harry to be turned off to the idea of ever sleeping with him.

“Yeah, I’d say I definitely win that one,” he agreed sheepishly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to sigh exaggeratedly. “Phew. I was worried you might have some weird fetish there or something,” he teased. He was pretty damn sure that _no one_ had a vomit fetish however. 

As they continued their walk, Harry tried to think if there were any more embarrassing stories he could share – since they were on the subject. But he was getting distracted again by the growing pressure in his filling bladder. He wouldn’t say he _really_ had to go. But this was about the point he’d normally try and start resolving the issue.

He was about to ask Louis if he noticed a toilet anywhere, but suddenly they were only a few feet from the carousel, and Harry’s attention was diverted to all the pretty horses and animals to choose from.

“Look, Lou!” he squealed in only slight exaggeration. “So pretty!” Harry was very distracted by pretty things.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ugh, Styles, that is disgusting!” Louis shuddered, pushing Harry playfully.

Louis chuckled when Harry pointed out the ‘pretty’ fake horses. “Aw, Hazza,” he said sarcastically. “Do you want to ride on the pretty pink one or the pretty purple one?” he asked in the same tone he would use with his little sisters. Really, though, he was very endeared by Harry’s excitement over the carousel – even more so, he was endeared by Harry not holding any of his excitement back. It was so refreshing to hang out with someone who allowed himself to genuinely be himself.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s finger was in his mouth as he debated. _Did_ he want the pink or the purple one? He was about to ask for Louis’ opinion, when he realized – “Hey. Are you making fun of me?” He pouted, turning slightly on the spot. He was doing it to mostly be cute, but it was also kind of helping with the whole easing the pressure thing, so that was a plus. He probably would have to find a bathroom after this. He’d had a _lot_ of tea after all. Two huge cups worth. And he could tell by the way that the pressure was steadily mounting, that it was only going to get worse until he took care of it.

“But yes,” he smirked, reaching for Louis’ hand. “I want the ‘pretty purple one’. Let’s see,” he said as he lead Louis up the steps and to the brightly colored pony he wanted. “Oh look. There’s a goose, or a unicorn, or a dolphin for you to choose.” He was sort of playing that all up because Louis didn’t really seem like he would voluntarily choose any of those.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Never,” Louis fibbed. “How could you accuse me of such a thing?” he smirked.

“I had a feeling you’d choose that one,” Louis responded. “Hmmm. I think the unicorn suits me well, don’t you think?” he played along. Plus, the unicorn was angled slightly behind Harry’s choice, so hopefully he’d get some nice glimpses of his bum throughout the ride. Which…maybe sounded a little creepy. Harry just had a really nice bum, okay.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry snorted playfully. “Yeah, I have no idea…”

He grinned when Louis chose the unicorn. “It does suit you. You’re both incredibly horny,” he joked. He knows that’s the oldest joke in the book, but hey. It was worth the shot that Louis might laugh. Or at least smile. 

Climbing onto the purple horse, Harry shifted around slightly to get comfortable. He made a small face though when he sat. The change in position made his bladder squish against his jeans and feel even fuller. He shifted again before turning to smile at Louis as he climbed onto his ride.

“Don’t get scared now,” he warned. “Believe it or not, these can get pretty wild. Isn’t that right, Peach Blossom,” he patted his horse’s head.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted. “Oh my god, Harry, worst thing you’ve ever said,” he declared, but he was sure his fond face said another story. 

Louis climbed onto his unicorn, smirking as Harry seemed to struggle getting comfortable on his horse. “This is why you shouldn’t wear such tight jeans,” he told him, assuming Harry’s shifting around was due to him trying to get into a position that wouldn’t squish his balls. Louis was having the same problem himself, but he just went right ahead and subtly cupped his dick and pushed it into a more comfortable position.

“Oh my god. You named that horse Peach Blossom?” Louis choked out. “You’re ridiculous,” he shook his head amusedly.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled despite Louis’ disapproval. “Ehh,” he shrugged moderately. “Stick with me long enough and I’m sure you’ll hear worse things.”

Turning around to raise a fond eyebrow at Louis’ comment since Harry’s pretty sure he can read between the lines there, he shook his head amusedly as he watched Louis rearranging himself.

“Louis. This is a kids’ ride,” he reminded. Though he couldn’t deny feeling a little warm watching Louis touching himself. Even in a tame way. Yikes, he better turn around before Louis caught him staring and accused him of being perverted or something. They should at least wait until their second date for that.

Grinning widely as the ride started up, Harry said, “What’s wrong with that?” Besides the fact that the horse was purple and not peach. “What’s yours’ called?” he asked, shifting subtly again. If he were really desperate he would – again, subtly – push himself up against the bar between his legs. But he wasn’t near that point yet. So he just ground himself a little into the saddle to take some of the urge away. He actually did need to go fairly bad at this point though. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it,” Louis teased back.

Louis shrugged when Harry reprimanded him for touching himself. “Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do,” he said casually. “Besides,” he added, “nobody’s looking at me there. Except _you_ , apparently,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Well, Harry,” Louis drew out the sentence, “My fake horse doesn’t have a name because it is _fake_ , you know.” He could have played along and made up a name, but it was more fun this way.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wasn’t sure when he became such a blushing bride, but Louis just had that effect on him. His cheeks flared up when Louis called him out for watching (because yes, he _was_ ).

Squeezing his thighs momentarily against his pony to ease the building pressure, Harry scoffed. “Fake! How can you say that Louis. It has feelings, you know,” he batted his eyelashes through a pout. Obviously he knew this metal contraption didn’t have feelings (especially since it didn’t seem to care that this up and down motion was causing Harry’s bladder to slosh around uncomfortably), but he was sort of getting a kick out of pretending it did. 

“He doesn’t mean it, Peach Blossom,” he soothed his fake horse.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I’m on a date with a lunatic!” Louis exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. He winced slightly when a little girl a couple rows over looked at them worriedly. “Just kidding, sweetie,” Louis assured her, moaning to himself when she turned away.

Harry was laughing quietly at him, and Louis reached forward to smack him. “Shut it, you.” Rolling his eyes playfully, he patted the unicorn’s head and sighed, “Alright, alright. You may be plastic, but you’re still fantastic.” He winked jokingly at Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help it. He burst into uncontrollable giggles. “It’s not even plastic, Lou,” he snickered.  
Glancing over at the little girl, Harry whispered, “I think you just scarred that poor little girl for life, you know,” he reprimanded, tutting lightly. Louis rolled his eyes and Harry turned back in his seat, squirming around on the saddle. Man, he really had to pee actually. All that tea seemed to have caught up to him at this point. 

As the ride circled around, Harry squinted into the distance to see if he could spot a toilet from here. He thought he might have seen something, so he made sure to take note of where it was. He’d tell Louis he had to stop there after this ride. Or he’d at least mention it when they headed in that direction.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Ugh, don’t say that,” Louis groaned, dropping his face against the head of his unicorn. “She’s probably going to go tell her mum about the crazy man on the carousel after this.”

They continued to go around in circles a few more times before the ride came to a stop. “What do you want to do now?” Louis asked as they climbed off their horses. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“The crazy man on the pretty yellow unicorn. Yes, she’s definitely scarred for life,” Harry decided.

As much as he enjoyed the carousel, Harry was actually quite relieved when it ended. The toilet he thought he saw looked a bit a ways. The quicker they could get a move to getting to it, the quicker he could get inside it.

And how perfect that Louis offered him the opening to suggest just that. Clasping his hands down in front of himself in an exaggerated pee-stance, Harry scrunched his face and said, “I actually need to go to the toilet. All that tea,” he explained, shifting feet slightly.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Louis nodded when Harry admitted he had to pee. “You seriously did drink _a lot_ of tea earlier,” he laughed. 

“Do you know where any loos are?” he asked, looking around. “I don’t think we’ve past any, have we?” He hadn’t exactly been looking since he didn’t need to wee, but he hadn’t noticed any either.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry huffed a laugh. He probably drank _too_ much, actually. Standing with his legs pushed subtly together, and subconsciously adjusting his waistband where his jeans were digging into his full bladder, he pointed off in the direction he’d noticed on the carousel. “I was kind of looking when we were on the ride. I think I saw some over that way.”

As they headed off, Harry turned to Louis and asked casually, “Do you have to go?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis squinted where Harry was pointing. “Yeah, I think I see it.” He took Harry’s hand, leading him off in that direction. 

He shook his head when Harry asked if he needed to go. “Nah, I went right before I came here, so I should be good for a while.” He added teasingly, “Unlike _some_ people who apparently don’t know how to pee before they leave the house.” He didn’t know if that was true, but since they hadn’t been here all that long he just assumed; he’d had almost as much tea as Harry but it hadn’t hit his bladder yet. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pouted. Actually, now that he thought about it, Louis was right. He _hadn’t_ gone before leaving. “Oops,” he laughed sheepishly. “I was just so excited to get to our date,” he said, shrugging his shoulder affectionately. Now that was no exaggeration. 

Even though Harry had longer legs, Louis seemed to be moving fast, and Harry winced as he tried to keep up. All this walking wasn’t helping his situation at all, making his bladder jiggle around painfully.

“I hope there’s not a huge queue,” he whined, messing with the top of his jeans again. “I’ve got to goooo,” he joked, although he was incredibly serious. He really did have to go. It was definitely uncomfortable at this point. But he wanted to keep the conversation light, so he hoped he was downplaying everything, while still getting his point across, well enough.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Idiot,” Louis bumped his hip against Harry’s, ignoring the pleased feeling he got when Harry said he had been excited for their date.

“Well, then stop dawdling,” Louis replied as Harry lagged behind. He slowed down his pace a little to match Harry’s. He couldn’t tell if Harry was exaggerating or if he really did need to go badly. “You could have said something before the last ride, you know,” he said anyways. “If you had to go that bad. You could have traumatized some little kid by pissing all over the pretty horse,” he joked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry winced softly when Louis hip-checked him, but he smiled through it. it didn’t jostle him _that_ bad. Just a little. He scrunched his face.

Huffing a nervous laugh, he tried to hurry his pace even more. But it was difficult with his bladder beginning to throb with each step. He was thankful Louis seemed to slow down for him. Nodding in agreement, Harry said, “Yeah, maybe. But I was afraid if we didn’t go on the carousel right then, you wouldn’t let me,” he fake-pouted. “You seemed so against to it.” 

At the ‘pissing all over the pretty horse’ comment, Harry choked on a laugh that turned into a bit of a grimace as it shook his bladder with the force. “I would have traumatized _myself_ with that one,” he pointed out. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that one,” Louis agreed.

Louis snickered at Harry’s comment. “Good point. I think that may be the most embarrassing thing to possibly happen on a date. Or anytime really. Possibly even worse than me throwing up on a guy.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wasn’t sure this was really the _best_ time for a conversation like this, since the mention of pissing himself made his bladder ache even more, but he was still willing to continue.

“Wait, really? You think pissing yourself is worse than puking on some guy’s dick; that you’re currently blowing?” He chuckled lightly, wincing softly when his bladder reminded him yet again that laughing wasn’t a great idea right now. “Well, maybe,” he reconsidered. “I guess with getting sick like that, you don’t really have much control over it. But weeing yourself, you would. Or should, anyway.” Maybe Louis was right.

As Harry continued to hobble along, his very full bladder throbbed a little with each unsettling step. “Right, can we change the subject? Otherwise my bladder is going to insist that weeing myself _is_ a good idea,” he joked. Of course he was kidding though. He had to go, bad, but not _that_ bad.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, exactly. Like, nobody cares if people our age throw up, but pissing yourself is another story.”

Louis chuckled when Harry insisted they change the subject. “Please tell it not to do that. How would I ever explain to my mates that my date _wee’d_ himself?” he joked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

Harry nodded. It made sense. He snickered softly. “I’d rather you _didn’t_ explain that to your mates. Or anyone. If it did happen. Which it won’t.” 

As they passed another rollercoaster, Harry could see some popcorn and candy stands coming into view. He’s pretty sure the toilets are just around there somewhere.

“Ok, keep a lookout,” he instructed, glancing around them but coming up short. It must be a few more yards off still. His bladder had gotten full fast, but he wasn’t really that worried about it. He could tell that even though he definitely had to go, it wasn’t especially urgent or intensely uncomfortable. Sometimes that happened. And then other times, he’d be in a panic because he had to go so bad, and he couldn’t focus on anything else. He was glad this wasn’t one of those times.

“Hey, there’s the cotton candy,” he pointed out to Louis. “Wanna get some after the loo?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No promises,” Louis joked back.

“Let’s get cotton candy now!” he exclaimed when Harry brought it up. He didn’t actually need to get it right this minute, but he kind of wanted to be a bit of a menace and see if Harry would fall for it and let Louis stall him. “ _Please_ , Hazza,” he fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had just stopped long enough to get on his tip toes to try and peek over the concession stands for a sign of the toilet, when Louis started pleading that they get the cotton candy right now.

“I thought we were going to the bathroom,” he reminded, sighing in fake exasperation. He could definitely wait through the candy line first, but his mind (and bladder) were both already set on getting to the loo. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, but I want cotton candy! You can’t just mention it and expect me to walk right by it,” Louis said, putting the same fake exasperation into his tone. “Geez, has nobody ever taught you dating manners before, Harold? Where is your chivalry?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

“Haven’t you heard?” Harry teased, shifting subconsciously on his feet. “Chivalry is dead.” Doing a little curtsey, that was also a bit of a pee stance as he crossed his legs, he added, “Besides, clearly you’re the rugged, manly one of this duo. You’re supposed to be the chivalrous one. You should be buying _me_ cotton candy.” Standing back up, Harry twisted softly at the waist and shook his head, “Taking about lacking in dating manners.”

He was grinning at Louis during the whole exchange, but even he noticed he was starting to squirm a bit. He forced himself to stand still, hands cupping down in front of himself. “Ok, if we get cotton candy now, we really have to go to the loo after that.” He gritted his teeth with parted lips, sucking in a breath and giving Louis his best ‘cause I really have to go’, face. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Nice try, babe,” Louis grinned, the ‘babe’ just slipping out. “You’re still not getting out of buying me cotton candy.” 

Louis smirked at Harry’s pee-stance in front of me. He still wasn’t sure if he was exaggerating his need a little, but it was cute nonetheless. “Yes, Harry,” he let out a fake long-suffering sigh, using a tone like he was talking to a child. “We will go to the toilets right after,” he agreed. “And no more tea after this for you,” he added, grinning mischievously. “I’m not getting dragged to the toilet with you every hour because of your clearly tiny, _tiny_ bladder,” he mocked with a teasing lilt in his voice, jabbing Harry in the stomach at the word ‘bladder’. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry felt a chill run down his spine when Louis called him ‘babe’. He tried (and failed) to fight a helpless smile.

Snorting softly at Louis’ tone, Harry was about to agree that, yes, no more tea was a good idea, before Louis jabbed him right in the bladder. His smile actually turned into a grimace as he huffed out a breath from the impact. 

“Ooh, that hurt,” he whined, setting a hand protectively over his stomach. “And it’s not ‘tiny’,” he explained, shifting feet restlessly. “Just full.” He smirked softly at the TMI he probably just admitted, but he didn’t care. He was still in a good mood despite needing to pee sort of really bad, because he felt very in control of himself still. He wasn’t even worried about having to wait to get the cotton candy first. Although given the choice, he’d obviously take the loo over it.

Glancing around once more, Harry’s lip went between his teeth as he spun around to catch a glimpse of the toilet. He managed to spot it over to the right of where they were.

“Ooh, there’s the loo,” he told Louis, reaching for his hand and starting off in the opposite direction, to the food stands. “Let’s get this over with so I can have a wee.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Sorry,” Louis said, in a voice that suggested he wasn’t all that sorry. Harry didn’t look like he was _actually_ in any pain, and Louis had enough confidence in him from their short time together that he would tell Louis if he had seriously hurt him.

Louis smirked when Harry admitted he was ‘just full’. “Thanks for the update. I love hearing about how much piss my mates have stored inside them,” he said drily. “And to think, I kept hearing what a charmer you were from our mates,” he teased.

Harry grabbed his hand, babbling some more about getting to the toilet soon. “See what I mean?” Louis said loudly, like he was talking to a third person. “My date cares more about _weeing_ than spending time with me. Am I that boring? Or has peeing suddenly got more exciting than I remember?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry bounced a little on his toes, probably overstating things a bit, but it helped, so he was doing it. He barked out a laugh at what Louis just said, wincing between his light chuckles as his bladder jolted with the force. “You are really weird. Just like I heard,” he winked. Shuffling feet, he added, “And it’s true. I am very charming. Like, for instance, I’m trying to get to the loo so that I don’t end up weeing all over both of us on one of these rides you keep dragging me on. There’s your chivalry,” he mocked lightly. 

As Louis ranted about Harry caring more about getting to pee than spending time with him, he rolled his eyes fondly. Offhandedly though, he took note that he better never end up seriously desperate around Louis. He seemed to enjoy not only teasing him about the whole thing, but attempting to stall him as well. Like with having to get these sweets first. 

Harry was going to point out that ‘yes, peeing was very exciting when you really had to go’, but he decided to play off the vibe they already had going. So instead, he teased, “No, you really are just that boring.” He turned to give Louis a cheeky smirk to show that he was obviously joking. “This whole toilet trip is all just a ruse for me to get away from you.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“ _I’m_ weird?” Louis pointed at himself skeptically. “Have you met yourself?” he teased. 

“Hey, maybe I’m into that kind of thing,” Louis joked, when Harry mentioned weeing all over them. “Kidding!” he added quickly, when Harry raised his eyebrows. 

His jaw dropped purposefully when Harry said he was boring. “Harold, I’ll have you know, I was voted ‘class clown’ in year 12. I am anything but boring,” he scoffed, then flashed Harry a grin back. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry raised a wild eyebrow. You never did know what sort of things turned other people on. So Louis could have been telling the truth. Harry was slightly relieved when he said he was just kidding however. “I don’t know about you,” he shook his head teasingly.

Although he didn’t doubt that Louis probably most certainly did get voted class clown, Harry shrugged his shoulders as he continued half-dragging Louis to the candy line. “Really? I’m surprised. I would have thought you got voted ‘best ass’.” He flashed him a cheeky smile as they finally made it to the vendor. 

 

Unfortunately since the park was quite busy that day, there were a few people ahead of them. Harry shifted feet a little restlessly, glancing back to eye the toilet a few yards away. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis winked. “Trust me, you’ll know when I’m actually into something,” he replied. Was that too far? He decided it wasn’t when Harry commented on his great ass.

“Oh, I think I won that unofficially,” he said smugly. He strutted a little in front of Harry and wiggled his bum. “There’s no doubt I have the best ass around.” He stepped back in line with Harry and patted Harry’s bum affectionately. “But you definitely have a cute little bubble bum of your own,” he added, smirking cheekily. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

When Louis started shaking his bum and basically relishing the praise, Harry smirked and said, “Did I say ‘best’ ass? I meant ‘biggest’ ass.” He giggled at the affronted look on Louis’ face. 

He squeaked softly when Louis unexpectedly patted his bum. It might not have been so unexpected if he hadn’t been trying to spot the loo. Crossing his legs casually as he turned back to Louis, he teased, “How nice of you to notice. Are you a bum-man, then?” He knew most guys were either into legs, or asses. Harry himself, was into cocks mostly. 

He jiggled casually as he waited for Louis’ retort.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Rude!” Louis exclaimed. “I’m shocked. I thought you were a nice young lad,” Louis placed his hand over his heart. “You are going to feel really bad about that comment when I go home and cry about it later,” he joked.

“Uh, yeah I guess?” Louis shrugged. “I’m kinda into everything to be honest. But a nice ass is definitely always a plus.”

He noticed Harry’s crossed legs, and gestured to them, smirking. Harry probably thought he was being casual, but the guy couldn’t be more obvious; he was even bending and bouncing at the knees, in an obvious pee-stance. “Are you sure you don’t need to run to the loo while I wait here?” he teased.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help giggling. “Not really,” he told him. But his smirk faltered as he quickly ran over his previous tone to make sure he’d said it in a light enough manner that Louis must know he was just joking, and wasn’t actually intending to go home and cry. 

This resulted in Harry just ending up confusing himself. Shifting feet slightly, he winced, “Wait. You’re not actually going to cry, are you?” Harry would _definitely_ feel bad if that happened. “I was just kidding,” he added, just so Louis knew for sure that what Harry had said was just a joke. Maybe not one of his better ones. He really hoped he didn’t just offend Louis. “You really do have a nice bum,” he finished, just so Louis knew that Harry was being serious with the ‘best ass’ comment. Ok, he hoped Louis accepted that apology.

“You say that now,” Harry teased at Louis being ‘into everything’. “But have you ever dated a guy with four nipples before?” A lot of people - _Niall_ \- thought Harry must be some sort of half-man/half-alien hybrid to have an extra set of nipples; especially since he wasn’t even sure what the first set was for already, but Harry was and had always been very at ease with his body, so he didn’t mind sharing that tiny tidbit, even on the first date. Besides, if that _did_ freak Louis out, it was better that they both know now, than later on down the road.

He waited for Louis to process the new information, as he squirmed slightly on the spot, legs still crossed. This queue hadn’t moved at all since they got here, and just standing here was making Harry more and more aware of his bladder. He definitely wanted to hit the loo after this.

He jumped slightly in surprise when Louis seemed to have noticed his not-so-subtle squirming, and commented on it. With a huffy laugh, Harry uncrossed his legs, only to shift feet and re-cross them the other way.

“So you can take all the cotton candy for yourself?” he teased. “I don’t think so.” Glancing down, Harry rearranged his legs, pressing his thighs together as casually as he could, before looking back at Louis again. “Besides, didn’t _someone_ decide I’m paying?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis patted Harry’s shoulder, trying to not let his amused smile show through. It was cute that Harry was so concerned about hurting his feelings. “No, babe, I was just kidding,” he replied. “But thanks for the reassurance,” he quipped, letting a small smirk show through. “Me and my bum appreciate it.”

“Four nipples?!” Louis exclaimed. “Is that even possible?” He thought Harry may have been messing with him, but he looked serious enough. “That’s hilarious, let me see!” he said excitedly, pulling at Harry’s shirt to get a look. Harry was slapping his hands away and moving too much from laughter for Louis to get a good look, but he took Harry’s word for it. “I didn’t know I was on a date with a bloody cow,” he joked. “Are you sure those aren’t actually udders?”

“Well, you can just leave the money with me,” Louis decided jokingly. “Better yet, just leave your credit card with me, and go on with your whole fake-toilet-break ditching idea you had planned.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As Louis assured him that there were no hard or sad feelings, Harry let out a sigh of relief. 

Harry squeaked, brushing Louis’ hands away and bending awkwardly as he laughed because it shook his bladder uncomfortably. “No, don’t!” he giggled, crossing his legs as he pushed Louis away. “And now you’re calling me a cow? That’s quite rude, you -” he fumbled slightly, already second-guessing his lame play-on-words comeback, “…you mother heifer.” 

Biting his lip, Harry clasped his hands down in front of himself, and shifted feet in an exaggerated (or not so) potty dance as he contemplated. Finally, he sighed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. “Alright, you win. Take it," he joked playfully, feigning passing his wallet to Louis and stepping out of the line towards the toilet. "Better to be high and dry, than high and wet.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stared at Harry like he’d grown another head. “Mother heifer?” he tilted his head. “Isn’t that an oxymoron? Because heifers are not yet mothers…” Maybe he had his cow facts long. “Or was that your attempt at swearing at me?” he considered. He patted Harry’s back. “You’re a strange one indeed, Styles,” he said fondly.

“Ha. Ha. What a comedian you are,” Louis snorted at Harry’s ‘high and wet’ comment.

He tried to snatch Harry’s wallet, but he pulled it out of reach before Louis could get a hand on it. “What a tease. Don’t you know I’m only after you for your money?” Obviously that was untrue, seeing as he was pretty sure Harry was on the same broke student budget as him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry snorted. That joke really did suck. “Probably more ‘moron’ than ‘oxy’,” he concluded. “Don’t read too much into it. Like, don’t have a ‘cow’ about it. Right, ok, we can moo-ve on now,” he winked. Even he thought he needed to stop now. 

He smiled widely at Louis calling him a ‘comedian’, deciding to take it as the compliment it was obviously intended to be. 

Crossing his legs again as Louis joked about him being a tease, Harry glanced to see what the hold up to this current queue was. Apparently the people ahead of them couldn’t decide if they wanted pink or blue cotton candy. Like it really made a difference? Both were going to rot your teeth and fuck up your glucose levels, it didn’t matter which color you chose. Harry sighed slightly. When he agreed to do this first, he hadn’t realized it was going to take quite this long.

Fidgeting restlessly as Louis blabbered on, Harry pressed his legs together again. That really was a lot of tea he had earlier. He actually really needed to pee at this point. 

When Louis commented that he was only after Harry’s money, Harry huffed, “Yeah, you and about five student loan agencies, and debt collectors. If you find any of this ‘so called’ money, let me know.” Already drowning in debt, and he was hardly a shade into his twenties. Horrible. 

“Have we even moved since we got in this queue?” he suddenly wondered out loud.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh my god, leave,” Louis pretended to moan as Harry continued with the puns. “I was not informed I was going to be going on a date with an eight year old.” He kicked at Harry’s toe, smiling up at him. 

“Fuck, tell me about it,” Louis commiserated with Harry’s talk about loans. “I’m gonna be in debt until I’m forty. Unless I marry rich,” he quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve dabbled with the idea of marrying an old rich dude and getting his money when he dies, but the idea of touching an old, wrinkly dick makes me shudder,” he joked.

He looked Harry up and down as he started complaining about the line; he was literally jiggling up and down now. “Hold your horses, would ya. And your pee. Mostly your pee,” Louis instructed, a teasing lilt to his voice.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was going to mumble something about how that wasn’t fair; he was at least nine…in inches anyway, but he decided to save that for another time.

“Obviously that was my plan, too,” Harry told him, shuffling around uneasily. “Why do you think I said yes when you asked me out?” He winked, since Louis was barely much older than he was. Crossing his legs distractedly, he said, “But I didn’t think about the wrinkly dick part. Can you even still get it up?” He giggled profusely. Apparently he didn’t have to pee so bad that he couldn’t still be a snarky little shit. 

The people ahead of them finally made their choice (pink!), and Harry bounced lightly on his feet as he now had to wait for the girl inside to serve it out. 

“It would be a lot easier to hold if there wasn’t so much in there,” he mumbled back, probably being a little too forward about this whole pee-situation. Louis probably didn’t need or want to hear how full Harry was. But then again, he was continuing to gibe about it as much as Harry. 

Grimacing, Harry stepped one foot on top of the other and bobbed up and down as he watched the girl take her time swirling the candy onto a stick. “Man, I really need to go,” he cringed, squeezing his hands into fists at his side. His bladder was starting to signal to him that this wasn’t such a joke anymore, and what the hell was he waiting for??

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harry!” Louis whacked his shoulder, but not too hard. “You’re lucky you have to pee, or I would’ve gone for your balls instead,” he said after he hit him. “ _Believe_ me, mate, I can still get it up. Can easily go three rounds,” he said, cockily. “Not like you’re going to ever find that out yourself,” he added. “Seeing as how I’m too _old_ for you,” he crossed his arms defiantly, but Harry’s giggles were infectious and he started giggling along too. 

“Babe, what did I tell you about sharing too much information,” Louis lectured, when Harry started talking about how full he was again. “You’ve got no filter, huh?” he grinned. He liked that in a person, since he was the same way. 

When Harry started squirming around in what looked to be a more urgent manner, and complaining about how bad he had to go, Louis put the joking aside for a second. He ordered his cotton candy, then turned to Harry and put his arm around his waist. “We’ll be done here in just a sec,” he assured. 

The cotton candy was handed to him a minute later, and Louis took Harry’s hand with his free one and started to lead the way to the toilets. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry huffed slightly when Louis hit him. Not because it hurt, but it definitely shook his bladder unpleasantly. 

“I don’t think ‘lucky’ is really the word I would choose,” Harry disagreed, grimacing slightly. But he started giggling at Louis clearly being offended by the ‘old’ jokes. “I never said you were _too_ old. Just old.” He did feel quite intrigued at the ‘three rounds’ comment though. Was that true? Louis definitely seemed to have enough energy. Would Harry be able to go three rounds? His bum twinged just thinking about it. But damn, Louis was really, really fit. Harry could probably take it. He’d definitely try anyway.

He was brought back out of his own thoughts when Louis groaned about him sharing too much information. Harry just laughed softly. “Yeah, well. I just say what’s on my mind.” Tugging distractedly at his waistband, he added, “And right now that includes really needing a wee.”

As Louis got his cotton candy, Harry twisted softly on the spot. His bladder was really urging him to get to the toilet, like now. Tapping his foot, he used the opportunity that Louis had turned to the watch his treat getting made, to grit his teeth and tense his face, shifting feet a little more heavily than he had been.

The girl nearly dropped Louis’ stick as she attempted to add a bit more fluff to it, and Harry tapped his foot, crossing his arms and staring pointedly at Louis like it was his fault this was taking forever. 

As soon as they paid, Louis thankfully started heading off in the direction of the bathroom. 

“I hope that was worth the wait you just put me through,” Harry gibed, indicating Louis’ candy with a nod of his head. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You’re just digging yourself even deeper, mate,” Louis warned jokingly at Harry’s ‘old’ comment.

“Oh, it was definitely worth the wait,” Louis grinned, taking a big bite of his cotton candy. “Want some?” he offered Harry, but before he could reply Louis ripped off a chunk with his free hand and shoved it all over Harry’s face. He laughed when some of it got stuck in Harry’s hair. 

“It’s a good look on you,” Louis said, while picking bits of cotton candy out of Harry’s curls as they walked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was going to retort that it was Louis who could be the one ‘digging himself deeper’, but he decided against it. For now.

“Oh, sur-“ Harry was about to say, smiling at Louis’ offer. And then without warning, Louis shoved it all over his face and Harry didn’t even have enough time to properly understand what just happened. 

“Oh. Why, why did you do that?” he asked calmly, giving Louis an only-slightly exaggerated offended face. “That’s totally not even close to my shade.” He pouted, but sort of ruined it when he couldn’t help smiling at Louis picking out the pieces from his hair. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I think I’ve improved it, actually,” Louis argued, as he picked the remains of cotton candy out. “Not like that was hard to do…”

He ruffled Harry’s hair when the other boy pouted. “I’m _kidding_. I love your hair,” he insisted. “It’s cute.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

Harry frowned playfully. “You’re not a very nice date,” he told Louis matter-of-factly. Of course, he ended up blushing profusely when Louis said his hair was cute.

“Ok fine, I guess you’re sort of a nice date,” he decided. 

They’d been walking for what felt like a while now, and Harry glanced up ahead. He could see the toilets from here.

“Ooh, almost there,” he cheered, clenching his hands softly at his sides. He was really trying hard to not do an actual embarrassing pee dance in front of Louis. The jokey ones he had been doing were alright because he’d been intentionally trying to keep things light and funny. But if he had to wait much longer, then it wasn’t going to be so funny anymore. 

"And no, I am not going on any more rides or getting any more food with you until I can wee," he added, feeling that was necessary to make clear. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis nodded in agreement. “I bet I’m the best date you’ve ever had.” He said it with a bit of sarcasm, because he didn’t want to sound cocky or anything. Surely, Harry had been on some great dates before; but Louis really hoped he was at least in the top five.

“Yay!” Louis raised his hand in a fist bump sarcastically. “I’m so excited to get to the toilets. Best attraction in the park for sure,” he joked.

He laughed when Harry warned him that they wouldn’t be stopping for anything until he got to pee. “Man, you get bossy when you need to wee,” Louis grinned. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry shrugged, managing to keep his smirk more or less unreadable. “Ehh, you’re alright.” Inside however, his heart had been beating a million times a second all day, and he was pretty sure it had less to do with the rides and more to do with who he was riding them with. Still, he couldn’t let Louis know how undeniably smitten he was without a little mystery. 

Furrowing his eyebrows in honest confusion at Louis saying his favorite attraction was the toilets, Harry said, “Are you being serious?” He had a feeling he was being mocked right now, but he couldn’t be sure.

Hunching forward and walking in a slightly exaggerated way, Harry huffed, “Sorry, it’s the bladder talking. Not me,” he promised. “If I don’t do what it says in a very timely manner, then we’ll all be in trouble.” Rolling his eyes at his own nonsense talking, Harry still felt really at ease despite really needing to pee. He wasn’t sure if Louis was going to laugh along with him or not, but either way, he felt so comfortable saying lame things like that to him. More comfortable than he would with any other first date.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis elbowed Harry’s side lightly. “I’m better than ‘alright’,” he objected. “Take that back, or I’m dragging you on another ride before you can use the toilet.” 

Louis snorted. “Yes, Harry. I absolutely think the bloody toilet is the most exciting thing in an amusement park,” he deadpanned. He slapped Harry lightly on the forehead. “You idiot,” he said fondly. “Is your bladder taking over your brain now, too?”

“Oh, well, if it’s the _bladder_ talking then I guess I can’t blame you, huh?” Louis played along. Harry was just so fucking quirky and adorable. He’d heard a few mutual acquaintances describing Harry as ‘slow’ before, but Louis figured they just must not get his unique sense of humour.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I won’t take it back,” Harry told him, getting away before Louis tried to elbow him anymore. “And if you do make me go on a ride before the toilet, you’re gonna be the one regretting it.” 

Managing to avoid another elbowing didn’t save Harry from getting whacked in the forehead however. He pretended to wince. “You sounded serious,” he reasoned. Although that was hardly reason enough since even to Harry; who really had to pee and really wanted to get to the toilets, they still weren’t the most exciting thing here. To the brain comment, he nodded though. “Could be.”

Still hunched over, he nodded as he clenched his teeth in another open mouth grimace. “Exactly! It’s in full control at this point.” And he really did mean _full_ control. With a huff, he managed to avoid a gaggle of kids coming their way, and now they were only a few feet from the loos. Finally.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I guess all my drama classes paid off,” Louis replied to Harry’s comment that he sounded serious.

Louis was about to make another joke about Harry’s bladder, but he could see the grimace on Harry’s face even though he was still joking around about it. He decided to let the jokes go for a moment, instead placing his hand on Harry’s waist and guiding him towards the toilets. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I don’t think you needed any classes,” Harry shot back. “Since you’ve already got the whole ‘drama’ thing down.” He giggled slightly at Louis’ offended look.

Harry felt himself leaning into Louis’ touch, taking the opportunity that Louis wasn’t really looking at him to chew his lip nervously. Now that the toilets were in such close proximity, his bladder pulsed a little harsher with each step. He _really_ had to go. Maybe more than he’d realized. 

“Oh good, I don’t think there’s a queue!” he squealed, noticing the open door to the men’s loo. There were people standing around outside it, but they didn’t appear to be actually waiting for it. “I might actually make it,” he joked, starting to walk a little faster. He was so thankful that despite definitely needing to go, this had not been one of his most urgent emergencies. He was able to save some semblance of pride in front of his date. Who he really, really liked, and really, really wanted to impress. Bursting to pee, like actually bursting, would have probably put a damper on the whole tone of their date. Harry definitely didn’t want that. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“And you’ve definitely got the whole ‘sass’ thing down,” Louis fired back. He kept his face mostly composed, but he was grinning inside. It felt like they’d been bantering like this for years, instead of like they hardly knew each other. 

“Oh, sick,” Louis said enthusiastically, actually meaning it. He liked Harry a lot, and as much as he was amused by watching him squirm around, he didn’t want him to have to wait in a long queue if his bladder was starting to hurt. He still wasn’t sure if Harry was actually nearing that point, or if he was exaggerating a little, but Louis could empathize with being really desperate; it was not fun.

He laughed when Harry said he might actually make it. “Well, I sure hope so,” Louis smirked. “I can’t be seen walking around with someone with wet trousers. I’ve got an image to maintain here.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry squeaked, giggling helplessly. He really wasn’t this bad usually. Louis was just so easy to banter with. Harry didn’t even notice he was being that sassy. He was pretty sure by Louis’ badly disguised grin that Harry being ‘sassy’ was a good thing in this case though.

Harry started leading them off faster, pulling Louis’ hand to make sure he came with him and didn’t decide to joke around now that they were this close, and like try and stall Harry. Again. 

“I’m sure you do,” Harry laughed at Louis’ ‘image to maintain’ comment. “But this isn’t a good time to make me laugh, so stop being cheeky,” he scolded lightly. 

They made it to the door of the loo, and Harry hurried inside, followed by Louis. It was a bit crowded on the inside, but not enough that Harry didn’t spot an open urinal right away, and make a dash for it. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smirked as he watched Harry hurry through the loo door and practically sprint towards a urinal. Apparently he really did have to go bad, based on the fact that Louis could see Harry’s hand creeping toward his zipper before he was even halfway to the urinals.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Before they were even inside, Harry’s hand had been inching its way towards his belt, tugging at it restlessly and dying to undo it. Now that he was actually inside the bathroom, his hand went straight to it, trying to unbuckle it and not trip on his way to the toilet (which would be so like him). 

He already had his jeans more or less undone by the time he got to the urinal, and stepped up, his bladder pulsing in anticipation of emptying. As soon as he was situated, he let out a huge huff of breath as his bladder immediately started releasing itself. Instant relief. It felt so good. 

He actually didn’t realize how much tea he drank earlier, but it was all draining rapidly away to remind him it had probably been too much. 

It took a little longer than normal to end because when he thought he had finished, he could still feel more and he had to wait for it to completely empty.

Once satisfied, he rearranged himself in his pants and flushed, heading over to the sinks where Louis was already standing, fixing his fringe in the mirror.

“I feel so much better,” Harry told him, rinsing off his hands. “Sure you don’t need to go, since we’re here?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis watched as Harry rushed up to the urinal, tossing his finished cotton candy stick into the nearby rubbish bin. He tried not to giggle out loud as Harry stumbled to the urinal, unzipping his jeans in a hurry and then audibly sighing as he started peeing. Louis could literally see the tension leaving his back as he relaxed into his wee. 

After a moment, Louis realized it was probably a bit creepy that he was staring at his date while he pissed. Granted, he couldn’t see his dick or anything since his back was to him, but it still wasn’t first-date appropriate behaviour. Louis ducked his head down, leaning casually against a wall near the sink as he waited for Harry to finish up. He could still hear his steady stream going after quite a long time, and he was going to call out a joke to him, but there were other people in the loo so he decided not to.

Instead, he examined his fringe in the mirror, fixing it up as he waited patiently for Harry to finish peeing. Eventually, Harry sidled up next to Louis, grinning widely and saying how good he felt. “I bet,” Louis smiled back. “Thought you were about to drown this whole room in wee from how long you were going.”

He considered Harry’s point for a second, shifting his legs as he debated if he needed a wee or not. He didn’t feel like he had to go, but he knew with how much tea he’d had earlier that he’d feel an urge to go within the next couple of hours. “Yeah, I might as well,” Louis agreed. “Then we won’t have to waste any more time taking a loo break for me later.”

He walked to the nearest urinal and pulled himself out of his pants. It took a little while because he didn’t really need to go, but eventually he was able to get a stream going. He tucked himself back in after, then washed his hands.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry flushed scarlet at Louis’ comment about drowning the room. Had he really been going that long? How embarrassing. Even though he felt comfortable around Louis, he was still his _date_ and him noticing Harry had taken a long time to empty himself was a little humiliating. 

“Ha-ha,” he mumbled, ducking down to dry his hands so Louis wouldn’t see how red he was. It seemed a little strange that the whole time he was complaining about needing to pee and all that, he hadn’t been that embarrassed. But for some reason now that it was all over, he felt a little awkward about it. He had probably been way too forward about the whole situation with Louis. Who, again, was his _date_!

Harry nodded when Louis said he’d go since they were here. “Smart.” Gesturing towards the door, he said, “I’ll wait for you over here.” 

Once Louis was finished, Harry smirked, “Oh, I took a long time?” It actually hadn’t taken that long, but he was hoping to take the attention off of his own previous wee.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“The difference is, I wasn’t peeing that whole time,” Louis retorted. “Like you said, I’m an _old man_. It takes me a while to get started, don’t make fun,” he pretended to act offended, then broke into an easy smile. “No, but really, I just didn’t have to go, really. But it was probably good that I did anyways, so thanks for the suggestion,” he patted Harry’s back. “I wouldn’t have wanted to end up as desperate as you were. That’s just embarrassing.” He kept a straight face, but he was totally kidding.

“Alright, where to next?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“So you were just playing with it, then?” Harry teased when Louis said he hadn’t been peeing that whole time, ignoring the old man comment altogether. He was glad the awkward moment seemed to have passed and he could joke again.

Until Louis’ next comment, that is. Harry felt his cheeks tinge a darker shade than normal, and he hoped Louis didn’t notice. Had it really been that embarrassing? Oh god. What if Harry had been acting a lot worse than he thought – cause honestly, he thought he’d been keeping things light and natural – but what if he hadn’t? What if he actually had been making Louis uncomfortable that whole time, and drawing unwanted attention to the pair of them. Obviously, Harry hadn’t meant to do that.

He smiled uneasily, forcing himself not to beat himself up about the whole thing. “I wasn’t _desperate_ ,” he defended truthfully. “And it was only embarrassing cause you got cotton candy in my, uh, hair.” That probably made no sense, but damn. Now Harry was flustered. As much as he had wanted to get in this loo, now he wanted to leave just as bad.

Thankfully Louis prompted him in doing so.

“Um, right,” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand and pulling him hurriedly out of the bathroom, managing to bump right into someone who was on their way in. “Oops, sorry,” Harry called back. Ok, he was really flustered now. As soon as they were back outside, he got a rush of cool breeze, and felt himself relax a bit more. 

Grimacing slightly, Harry tried to regain control of himself. He’d been doing so good this whole date, he couldn’t let past feelings of self-doubt get in the way. Not like they used to. Harry’s always had problems struggling with confidence. _‘Well, you’d never be able to tell, you stubborn and pushy prick’_ Niall liked to tell him. Often. But it was true. Harry had managed to get a decent handle on it since starting uni, but sometimes irrational insecurities still came back to haunt him.

It’s just that he can be so clumsy and all over the place sometimes, that he starts having doubts about himself. 

And today had been so great (bloody brilliant, actually) so far, that Harry didn’t want to ruin it now. Shaking his head, he made himself focus back on the present and forced himself to recover from his brief self-deprecating spell. Of course, in effectively, he forgot what Louis had asked him.

“Oh, wait. What?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No, I wasn’t playing with myself in the bathroom!” Louis denied. “What kind of man do you take me for, Harold?”

They headed back outside, and Louis squeezed Harry’s hand as he waited for him to answer. He seemed distracted all of a sudden. “Earth to Harry,” Louis teased when Harry finally spoke, sounding confused. “I was asking what you wanted to do next. Maybe another rollercoaster?” he suggested. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry chuckled. “One who plays with himself in the loo, I guess?”

Blushing again despite his best efforts to stop it, Harry nodded, borderline aggressively. “Oh right, right!” So relieved that Louis had moved on from commenting anymore on Harry’s wee incident, he found himself agreeing overly-enthusiastic, barely even registering the word ‘rollercoaster’.

“Definitely,” still a little distracted, he turned to start heading in a random direction, pulling Louis with him. “Think I saw one uh, this way.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis noticed Harry was acting a little scattered, but he just shook it off. It was probably the sun getting to him or something. 

“Okay, sweet,” Louis agreed, walking in the direction Harry was pulling him. “I’m so pumped to get you on more rollercoasters. You’re gonna be a pro by the end of today.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed along, still a little forced, before he realized what Louis just said.

“Wait, rollercoasters?” Is that where they were going right now? “I thought you said…” he racked his brain for something. “…not rollercoasters.” It was official, Harry actually _sucked_ under pressure.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stopped walking and cocked his head, trying to determine if Harry was joking or not. He seemed completely serious, though. “Are you feeling okay, Haz?” he asked, before realizing that might have come out wrong. He honestly was just concerned that he seemed a little out of it, when he’d been so chatty earlier. 

“We can stop and get some water, or maybe something to eat first if you want?” he suggested, because Harry looked like he was going a little pale as Louis kept talking. Louis rubbed his arm, and Harry seemed to brighten a little so he took that as a good sign. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so anxious right now. He really needed to calm down. He had no idea what even happened. He was fine not even twenty minutes ago. You’d think after relieving an overly-full bladder like that, he’d feel the opposite of anxious. He should be feeling terrific.

When Louis suggested they get something to eat and drink, Harry was able to smile a little, nodding his head. “Yeah maybe. I think I’m a little lightheaded,” he decided. It wasn’t the truth per say, but it wasn’t a lie either, because obviously something was going on. “Maybe we could get something.” He hoped that would help. Now that he’d let himself become flustered like that, he was finding it difficult to get back to his usual self. Some water and a banana might help. Did they even sell bananas at amusement parks? Chocolate covered ones, maybe. Harry supposed that would have to do.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis frowned when Harry said he felt light-headed. “Well, that’s not good,” he clucked. “You’ll feel better once you get some food in you,” he said confidently. 

He led Harry back towards where he’d seen the food area earlier. “You better not collapse on me or anything,” he warned jokingly, to keep things light and get the dimples back on Harry’s face. “There’s no way I can carry you and your over-sized limbs back to the car.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry agreed, and followed Louis in the opposite direction. He even finally managed to laugh a genuine laugh again at the idea of Louis carrying him around.

“Aww, but what’s the point of being the damsel in distress if I don’t even get to be carried around?” he pouted cutely. “Guess you’d just have to drive me around in a rollercoaster cart, since you’re so keen on getting me in them.” Well, he might have started feeling more like himself, but that didn’t make his jokes any better. 

When they got back to the food section, Harry looked around, hoping to spot a fruit stand of some sort. Instead, he saw a line for some lemonade. That sounded way too good. And lemons were fruit, so it was close enough.

“Want some lemonade?” he suggested, already nudging Louis in that direction.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Babe, what are you on about?” Louis ribbed. “I’m not sure it’s possible to ‘drive’ a rollercoaster.” He was glad that Harry seemed to be perking up a little, back to his usual nonsensical jokes.

“Yeah, that sounds great right now,” Louis agreed eagerly, wiping a tiny bit of sweat off his forehead. “Want to go take a seat and I’ll grab some for us?” Louis suggested. “Blueberry or chocolate chip muffin?” he added, seeing the rows of muffins at the same stand that was selling the lemonade. He wanted to make sure Harry ate something, too. It was probably the big brother coming out in him; only people close to him saw this side of him, but his close mates often teased him for being too over-protective.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. “Whatever,” he giggled.

Smiling sweetly at Louis offering to grab them their things, Harry smirked and said mysteriously, “Whichever one you think fits my personality best.” He honestly had no idea what that meant or why he even said it, but his mouth tended to work twice as hard as his brain, and it was too late to take it back now. Besides, maybe it would give Louis something to think about while he had to wait in the small line to the stand. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“If I was basing food choices off of your personality, I would be getting you a giant cheese-ball.” Louis snorted at the affronted look on Harry’s face. “A cute cheese-ball?” he amended, grinning mischievously. 

Harry went to find a table, and Louis stood in line and eventually ordered their lemonades and muffins. He got a chocolate chip one for himself, because _chocolate_ duh, and chose a blueberry one for Harry because he’d definitely mentioned being into healthy eating.

He carried the order to the table Harry was sitting at, and placed Harry’s items in front of him. “Here you go, a blueberry muffin for the big fruitcake,” he said, finding a way to relate the muffin to Harry’s personality as requested.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry scoffed, his mouth opening in exaggerated insult. At least Louis decided he was cute. “That’s a little better,” he narrowed his eyes playfully. “But now you have to let me pick the next ride to make up for that.”

Harry didn’t have to wait long before Louis was back at the table and handing him the exact muffin he was hoping he would get. “Aww, you really do pay attention,” he gushed, ignoring (and not really processing) the ‘fruitcake’ joke. 

Holding the muffin high, he said, “It’s because I’m so berry fun, right?” Without waiting for an answer, he tapped their muffins together, like they were toasting. 

Taking a large bit, he helped swallow it down with a sip of lemonade. “Mmm,” he nodded in satisfaction. It was very refreshing. He hoped this would help him feel better.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, fine,” Louis agreed. “But it has to go faster than bloody five km/h.”

“Of course,” Louis grinned at Harry’s comment about him paying attention. He groaned when Harry made his ‘berry’ pun, hiding his face behind his hand as Harry tapped their muffins together. “You are _such_ a dork,” he said, fondly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to think on that for a moment. “Hmm. We’ll see. It depends if you’re nice to me, or not.”

He just continued smiling, even when Louis called him a dork. It’s not like he hadn’t heard that one before. Except, it never sounded so endearing from anyone else’s lips.

Taking another sip of his lemonade, he vaguely considered being a little careful since he knew lemonade seemed to go through him quicker than most drinks. He supposed he should have told Louis to get him a small. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I’m always nice,” Louis responded, then took a sip of his lemonade. “Mmm this is good.” 

“So, what ride are you thinking about doing next?” he asked.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Could have fooled me,” Harry mumbled, glancing innocently at Louis as he took another sip of his straw. 

The thing with lemonade was that it was so sweet and easy to drink. Harry took another full sip before finally pulling away and swallowing enough to answer Louis’ question.

“Hmm.” Glancing around as he sipped idly at his drink, Harry spotted another very tame looking kiddie ride. Nodding his head in that direction, he said, “What about that one? It looks like it’s going pretty fast.” In actuality, it barely even seemed to be moving. But they had just eaten, so a slow ride would probably be better at the moment anyway. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Babe, I think that’s for five year olds,” Louis responded. It was true though; he saw maybe three people over ten years old on the whole ride. 

Harry was fake-pouting, so Louis sighed. “Okay, fine. But I’m choosing the next ride, deal?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

Ignoring Louis’ point, mostly because it was true, Harry pouted at him until he managed to get his way.

Smiling and nodding, he grabbed Louis’ hand and started leading him off to the ride. “Sure, fine. How about another rollercoaster?” he teased.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Maybe, maybe not,” Louis sing-songed, swinging Harry’s hand playfully. There was a sick rollercoaster where you lay down on your stomach instead of sitting, that Louis wanted to try out. 

They got in line, and Louis turned to give Harry a fake-glare. “Mate, I told you we were going to be the oldest on this ride,” he muttered, looking around at all the kids half their size. “I’m not sure I’m even going to be able to fit me arse into these seats.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. Maybe not. Yeah, right.

As they got to the line, he was completely oblivious to the obvious age and height difference going on here. He was just so happy to be holding Louis’ hand. Nothing else mattered. 

Offhandedly glancing at all the kids several years and inches beneath them, Harry just snorted at Louis’ comment. “Hmm, didn’t think of that one. But if we actually had to choose our rides based off which ones would hold your gigantic arse, then where would that leave us?” he giggled at Louis’ face. Harry was definitely feeling back to his owl, usual self now. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Harry!” Louis punched his arm (softly). “You know what, if you don’t like me bum, you can just leave this date!” he put on an offended face.

He jumped a little when he felt Harry squeeze his bum and make a comment about how much he liked it. “You can’t just go groping people in public, Harold. What will the children think?” Louis retaliated by twisting Harry’s nipple. One of them. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Harry reasoned, reaching over to pinch said bum. “Just that it was huge.” He winked cheekily.

He squeaked, twisting away when Louis pinched his nipple. “I am never telling you where the other ones are,” he insisted, covering his chest protectively. That would give Louis way too much power. 

The line didn’t take very long, mostly because it wasn’t that crowded to begin with. It seemed most people seemed to share Louis’ opinion on this ride. It was just a little kiddie-cart thing, supposedly resembling a rollercoaster. But a very mild one. And slow.

Harry got himself situated in his seat, smiling when Louis tucked in beside him and closed any space between the two. Even if this ride was the opposite of dangerous, Harry couldn’t help melting at the idea of having a big, strong man like Louis to protect him. Well, actually Louis really wasn’t that big, and although he had some nice muscle definition, Harry didn’t know exactly how strong he was. And probably the only ‘protection’ Harry would need was help keeping his own long, gangly and sometimes uncontrollable limbs inside the cart for the duration of the ride. But still. A boy could dream. 

“You smell good,” he sighed, breathing in Louis' scent and leaning closer to him, angling his head towards Louis’. If Louis closed the gap so their heads actually touched, Harry would decide it was alright to be that close.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Fair enough,” Louis agreed. He was quite secure with the fact he had a huge arse.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll find them soon enough,” Louis winked. Hopefully. Why hadn’t he dragged Harry off to snog already?! Oh right, because he was trying to actually build a possible relationship. Damn himself for being sensible for once. 

They got into the rollercoaster, and Louis took the opportunity to squeeze in close to Harry. Just because he was restricting himself a little, didn’t mean he couldn’t take advantage of the chance to feel Harry’s solid, yet soft, body against his. 

Louis’ breath hitched slightly when Harry leaned in and told him he smelled good. Harry’s breath tickled his neck, and Louis had to forcefully resist the urge to turn his head another inch and connect their lips. God, why were Harry’s lips so plump and pink?! It wasn’t fair; how was anyone supposed to be able to resist them?

He realized he’d waited a couple beats too long to respond while he was lost in his own head. “So do you,” he managed to reply back, before clearing his throat and shifting his head slightly away from Harry’s face. He squeezed Harry’s thigh, hoping to convey that he _really_ wanted to stay this close, but he was trying to maintain some self-control. He realized his heartbeat had sped up a little, and he took a deep breath as the ride started up. What the hell had gotten into him? No guy had made him feel this way, not since he was fourteen and just discovered the David Beckham underwear ads.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes widened momentarily at Louis saying he’d find them soon enough. Yikes. Harry was secretly very excited to know when ‘soon’ might be.

Harry almost pressed himself closer, but he realized Louis wasn’t responding, and he hesitated. Was this too close? But when Louis finally replied, Harry let out a breath of relief, about to move in closer again, before Louis pulled away. In the opposite direction. 

He was shifting away, and Harry felt his heart sink. Was he was moving too fast? Or maybe Louis wasn’t even feeling it. Harry turned his head to the other side, not facing Louis, so Louis wouldn’t see the frown overtaking his face. Maybe he was reading too much into this, or jumping to conclusions. Either way, Harry sighed, staying quiet as the ride started up. 

He could feel those past insecurities trying to claw their way to the surface again. Why was this happening today?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry turned away, and Louis let out a sigh of relief. He felt like he could breathe normally again, and he spent the rest of the ride getting himself back under control. He just needed to relax. It was just a boy; Louis was _always_ in control when it came to boys. He could play them like no other, have them tripping at his heels and doing whatever he asked with a snap of his fingers. 

But with Harry, Louis didn’t necessarily _want_ that. Well, sure, in the short time he’d know him he’d already entertained a few fantasies about dominating Harry in bed, but that was another story. He enjoyed how comfortable they felt around each other, and didn’t want to mess that up.

Before he knew it, the ride had ended. Determined to cast away the stupid butterflies in his stomach, Louis took a deep breath and helped Harry out of the ride with a smile

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Before Harry knew it, the ride was over and Louis was attempting to help him back out of it. Shaking himself out of his daze, he realized he’d just spent the entire ride beating himself up. He couldn’t believe it was already over. Letting himself be pulled up, there was still hesitation knotting his eyebrows together. 

Harry wished he was better at reading people. Because this whole day, he’d thought Louis felt at least sort of the same as he did, but now he wasn’t sure. He hated that it made him feel so unsure about things. About himself. 

Trying to push the feelings away, Harry dusted himself off once out of the ride, smile faltering a bit. “So uh. Your turn to pick, right?” Even he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to get himself under control. He could do this.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, definitely,” Louis grinned, trying to remove the awkwardness he was feeling between them. He rubbed Harry’s thumb between his fingers where he was holding his hand. “Want to try that rollercoaster I was talking about earlier?” he suggested.

Harry agreed, so they headed over in that direction. Louis tried to start up a few light conversations on the way there, but each time he got a short, shaky response from Harry. How had things gone so wrong in such a short time?

When they reached the queue for the rollercoaster, and Harry still wasn’t acting like himself, Louis leaned back against the rails in the queue and looked him up and down. Never one to like to let things stir – he preferred approaching conflicts head-on – Louis asked, “Everything alright, Haz? Did I do something…?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry let out a meek smile of agreement, as he followed Louis to the next ride. The entire walk over, he felt himself forcing out replies to whatever Louis was saying, only half concentrating on the conversation as the rest of his focus was on how he could have screwed up things between them, and where he went wrong. He was sure he must have done something.

As they waited for the ride, Harry blinked quickly at Louis, when he called him out on acting weird. He hadn’t meant to.

“Oh,” he sighed, feeling self-conscious with Louis staring curiously at him. “Um, no. I..” he hesitated. “I thought maybe I did, actually.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis felt his heart clench a little when Harry admitted he thought he’d done something. It was weird to see such a normally confident, cheeky lad look so small. Louis immediately felt his protective streak take over.

“Nah, mate, it’s all good,” Louis reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. He laughed a little, breaking the tension. “I think I’m still a little rusty in the ol’ dating game,” he rolled his eyes at himself. He then crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, resulting in the barking laugh of Harry’s that he loved. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry still felt momentarily unsure, but then Louis started making faces, and he couldn’t help laughing like an idiot. Now he felt better.

“Ok,” he relented, giggled softly. He was just overacting, and over analyzing. He hated when that happened. It didn’t happen as much anymore, but he knows it’s just because he’s already so infatuated with Louis. He would hate the idea that Louis didn’t feel the same way. 

As they moved up a few spaces in the queue, Harry felt himself opening back up until he was laughing fully at Louis’ jokes, even giggling despite himself at Louis’ snipes at random people in line.

“That’s not very nice,” Harry teased when Louis pointed out the ridiculous hat a person a few spaces ahead of them had decided to wear. “Maybe his head is cold.”

As he chuckled softly at Louis’ expression, Harry felt something. Something in the form of a slight pressure in his bladder. He scrunched his face in confusion. Again? As quickly as he felt it, it passed though. It was probably just nerves. He had drunk sort of a lot today, but he couldn’t honestly have to go again, could he? 

Instead of focusing on it, Harry turned his attention back to Louis, determinedly ignoring anything else.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was relieved when Harry started acting normally again. He cracked some jokes, making Harry giggle and it just egged him on more. 

“Well, then he should buy an actual hat instead of whatever the hell that thing is,” Louis whispered so the guy wouldn’t hear him. “You can’t seriously tell me that looks good,” Louis added. He paused for a moment. “Actually, I take that back. You probably own one of those ugly ass hats; I wouldn’t be surprised.” It would probably look cute on Harry though. Everything probably looked cute on Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry huffed lightly, actually trying to remember whether or not he did own one. It was possible.

“I don’t think my hair would fit in it,” he joked, momentarily distracted when he noticed his bladder again. He forced himself to forget it though. It had to be nerves. He’d gotten himself all worked up over everything that happened on that last ride, and now he was just feeling what had to be the fading effects of all those nerves. That’s all. He just needed to relax, and he was sure the feeling would go away.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Fair point,” Louis agreed. “Have you always had such wild, curly hair?” He leaned forward to twist his fingers in it, tugging playfully. “It must be a pain to maintain, huh? Or are you one of those lucky shits who just wakes up like that?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled when Louis started tugging his hair, successfully forgetting anything else for the moment. 

“Hmm, guess you’ll have to find out and see,” he teased, blinking bashfully when he realized that comment sounded exactly how he intended; that Louis would wake up with him to find out.

They bantered back and forth for a bit, before Louis got a text that he had to answer really quick. As he did, Harry glanced around, not even realizing that he was subconsciously trying to scope out a bathroom. The feeling of needing to go was back, and Harry chewed his lip. This queue was moving awfully slow, and although he tried not to think about it, he was. Maybe it would go away after the ride. He knew the chances of that were slim to none, more like zero, but Harry decided he had to hope for that.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smiled at that comment. He could so easily picture himself waking up to an armful of Harry, wild curls and all. And then they’d have lazy morning sex…

Louis’ daydreams were interrupted when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He checked the screen, seeing he had a text from his mum. Usually, he wouldn’t respond to a text in the middle of a date, but it could be important if it was from his mum.

He snorted and rolled his eyes when he opened the message to see that she’d just wanted to find out how the date was going. It was such a _mum_ thing to do; even though he was an adult, his mum was still checking up on how he was doing. 

He glanced up at Harry. “My mum wants to know how the date is going. What should I tell her?” he winked. He realized after that maybe it was sort of uncool to bring up his mum right now. Normally, he wouldn’t, but Harry didn’t seem like the type to make fun of something like that; and besides, Louis was super close to his mum, and if Harry thought that was weird then this wouldn’t work out anyways. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was eyeing how many people were still ahead of them, when Louis spoke, pulling Harry from his thoughts. 

Slightly distracted, since he’d just counted at least fifteen people still ahead of them and he knew that would be a long wait, he turned back to Louis and said, “Your mum is here?” Between noticing the steadily growing pressure inside him, and not being able to believe he had to go again, he'd temporarily forgotten Louis was texting someone.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“What? No,” Louis frowned, confused. “She just texted me. Why would she be here?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Oh. That made sense. “Oh,” he said, a little embarrassedly. “Right. Uhhh,” deciding to use the opportunity for a distraction, he thought for a moment. What could they tell her? Somehow, Harry’s first thought of ‘I think your son is a total babe and I really want him to take advantage of me on the Ferris wheel’ sounded a little too forward. But then so did ‘this is literally the best date of my life, and by date I mean day because Louis is perfect and he has fringe, and lashes that go on for days, and I still want him to take advantage of me on the ferris wheel.’ No, that wouldn’t do.

Finally, Harry settled on, “Tell her I’m amused.” 

Although he was looking expectantly at Louis, Louis just stared back with apparent puzzlement. A little slowly, Harry said, “…Cause we’re in an ‘amusement’ park…?’

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis quirked his eyebrow when Harry said to respond with ‘I’m amused’. What did they even mean? He got his answer when Harry explained it a couple seconds later.

“Oh my god, Harry,” Louis groaned. “You are terrible.” He unlocked his phone again and started to recite what he was typing. “My date has terrible puns,” he said loudly, grinning mischievously at Harry. “But he’s kind of cute so I guess he’s alright,” he winked at Harry, adding a face with their tongue sticking out emoji to the text. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to be affronted, “Hey!” Well, actually he wasn’t pretending. He _was_ affronted. His puns were classic! But he ended up in a full-body blush when Louis said he was ‘kind of cute’.

“Well my date obviously has no sense of humor,” he said matter-of-factly. “But he’s also cute, so _I_ guess he’s alright.”

Despite the adorable smirk growing on Louis’ face, Harry couldn’t pretend he didn’t notice the urge growing in his bladder. It seemed like he needed to go even more than just five minutes ago. Definitely, definitely not nerves. This was definitely a symptom of too much tea earlier, followed by too much lemonade after, coupled with sheer bad luck. Which Harry never seemed to be in short supply of.

Well even if he couldn't ignore it, he was definitely not planning on bringing it up any time soon. The awkwardness from the first bathroom trip was still fresh in his mind. He remembered what Louis said. And even though Louis said it lightly enough, Harry still hadn't been able to figure out if he was just joking, or had actually been serious about it all. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No sense of humour?” Louis scoffed. “Class clown right here, remember?” he jutted his thumb toward his chest.

They chatted for a while longer, getting to know each other even more as they moved through the queue. At one point, Harry had Louis laughing so hard that he was doubled over trying to catch his breath. He’d pretty much forgotten about their brief awkward patch from a half an hour or so ago; he was liking Harry more and more by the second - he was the perfect combination of sweet, funny, quirky, and smart. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“So you say,” Harry teased. “You could just be making that up, and I wouldn’t know.”

As they talked, and waited in the slow-moving queue, Harry was giggling every now and then, pleased when he apparently made Louis laugh so hard that he was doubling over and nearly panting. It was a good feeling. But he couldn’t help still feeling uneasy about the scene earlier. 

He honestly didn’t think he’d been making _that_ much of a deal out of it, but obviously he had. And Louis had obviously found the whole thing embarrassing. Or whatever he had said. Harry just distinctly remembered the word ‘embarrassing’. In reference to Harry. Usually Harry wouldn’t care so much, but he’d definitely let past feelings get the best of him this time. And even though Louis was clearly enjoying their date, Harry really didn’t want to say anything about needing the toilet. Again. 

The minutes were ticking away and when he and Louis had a moment of comfortable silence and there was nothing to do but think about it, Harry decided he really didn’t need to go that bad. Not really. It was just kind of there. 

Maybe he’d end up having such a good time on this ride that by the time it was over, he wouldn’t even remember he had to pee. Maybe it would just go away. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Are you insinuating that I would _lie_ to you? Where’s the trust, Harry?” Louis joked.

As they approached the front of the line, Louis started bouncing on his toes. “This is gonna be wicked,” he said excitedly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“’Insinuating’,” Harry replied, raising his eyebrows, mock-impressed. “Fancy.”

He laughed softly as he watched Louis bouncing in excitement. He was so full of energy; Harry hoped he could keep up with him.

“As long as you don’t make me keep my hands up the whole ride again,” he countered, determinedly ignoring the not-so-subtle nagging below. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“That’s right, mate. I’m not all looks. Got the brains, too,” Louis replied with a wink, even though he knew Harry was mocking him. Yeah, he’d gotten pretty shit marks in school, but that’s just because it was so boring.

“No promises,” Louis replied. “Plus, this ride’s kinda different. If you spread your arms out in front of you, you’ll feel like you’re flying. At least that’s what I’ve heard,” Louis grinned widely. He knew he had such childish excitement when it came to these kinds of things, and hopefully Harry found it endearing rather than weird. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Like Scarecrow,” Harry decided randomly. 

“Like Peter Pan?” Harry gasped now, proud that he was able to use two completely different references in the course of two minutes. He was too curious now about the unique ride that he didn’t even think that he was going to be laying on his stomach for this ride. “I don’t get it,” he frowned, shifting slightly on his feet. “Are we going to be strapped in? Or… how does this ride work?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Isn’t Scarecrow the one _without_ the brains?” Louis squinted his eyes as he tried to think. “Was that supposed to be some kind of jab at me? I can never tell with you,” he laughed.

“Yes, exactly like Peter Pan,” Louis agreed, a mocking tone to his voice. “Do you want to be Tinker Bell, or is that me?”

“Um, I think there’s a cage thing over us,” Louis explained, “but other than that I think they just let gravity do its thing. Or something science-y.” He shrugged. “I haven’t heard of anyone, like, dying on it though, so I’m sure it’s safe.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed out loud. Even he wasn’t sure if that had been a jab or not. “I’m a man of mystery,” he told Louis seductively. 

“I think I should be one of the Lost Boys actually, cause I usually do find myself lost half the time,” he joked, unnoticeably taking a jab at himself this time. Of course, after the words left his mouth, he realized the implication and he scrunched his face in confusion at his own criticism. 

As Harry listened – or tried to anyway – he nodded along, shifting feet again. He actually really did have to go, and it was bothering him. How could he have to go again? And this bad? Not that it was _bad_ , but bad enough that he was partially distracted from fully hearing Louis’ response. 

“Oh well, good,” he mumbled. “Cause I wouldn’t want to, like, die.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh yes, you’re just _so_ mysterious,” Louis said sarcastically. “Very dark and broody, too.” Harry was the furthest thing from that, with his bright shirts, curly locks, and cute dimples.

“Yeah, I’d have to agree with that,” Louis giggled at the confused look on Harry’s face. 

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” Louis smirked. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable fucking a corpse.” Oh god, had he really just said that? That implied that, one, he had thought about fucking a corpse, which ew no; and, two, that he would be fucking Harry at all today. Why did his mouth always move faster than his brain?! 

“Fuck, not that we are going to be fucking today. Or anytime soon,” he quickly amended. He saw Harry’s face drop, and rushed to add, “No, like, of course I would fuck you. If you wanted. Oh god, why do I keep saying ‘fucking’, that’s so crude isn’t it? Fuck, I’m rambling again.” That was the second time today. What was _wrong_ with him right now? Smiling sheepishly, Louis took a breath and continued. “You are basically the only person who makes me ramble like that,” he admitted. Jokingly, he added, “Do you have, like, magical powers or something?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Puzzled at the 'dark and broody' comment, Harry glanced down at himself. Really? Huh.

Harry was still confused at this whole Peter Pan business, but he distinctly heard the word ‘fucking’ and he glanced up. Well, that escalated quickly. 

Completely forgetting the growing pressure in his bladder, his eyes widened in embarrassingly keen interest to where this conversation was going. When Louis had finally finished his little speech, Harry just chuckled lightly.

“I told you, I’m mysterious. I _might_ have magical powers.” There was the tiniest hint of blush on Louis’ cheek, so Harry smirked , “And yes, it is quite crude.” Winking, he also added, “And yes, I would want that.” He glared, almost creepily at Louis, to let him know that yes, he was very, very serious about that.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, well… good to know,” Louis responded. He really did not need to know right now that Harry was down to have sex with him. He was already having enough trouble keeping it in his pants as it was. It was too late, though, and he was already imagining scenarios of bending Harry over the railings in the queue right here and fucking him senseless. Before he knew it, he felt himself getting a semi, and immediately drew himself out of his daydreams so he wouldn’t get a noticeable boner around all these people.

“Anyways,” Louis changed the subject, subtly adjusting himself through his jeans. He normally never ran out of things to say, but now he couldn’t think of anything to save his life. Damn Harry and his pretty face, adorable personality, and fuckable body. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry watched, slightly transfixed, as Louis seemed to become slightly flustered. Usually that had been Harry’s job today. Was he making Louis feel that way?

“Yeahhh,” he agreed slowly. “Anyways.” Glancing forward, he sidetracked from the whole ‘being fucked by Louis thing’ to notice the queue in front of them.  
Anyways…. Like how much longer was this going to take exactly? 

“I feel like we haven’t moved in ages,” he stated, a slight pulse from his bladder making him frown.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, it’s taking quite a long time,” Louis agreed. He got up on his tip-toes, trying to see past the queue ahead of them, but he was still too short. He turned to see Harry smirking at him as he bounced up and down on his toes trying to see over the heads of people in front of him.

“Shut up, you,” Louis pointed his finger at Harry, before he could make a comment of his own. “Not all of us can be giants, you know.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“But, a gentle giant,” Harry stressed. He didn’t want anyone getting intimidated by him. Still, it was quite humorous to watch Louis struggling to see over the sea of heads. “Maybe you should invest in some platform shoes. The 90s are back, you know.” 

Subconsciously, he shifted feet once, or twice. As subtly as he could, he glanced around for a toilet. Not that he was going to be able to get to it, since that would involve mentioning at least something of the fact to Louis. And Harry definitely didn’t need to go bad enough to admit that just yet. Sometimes he just felt calmer if he knew there was a toilet within easy access.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yes, of course,” Louis affirmed with a smile. 

“Bloody hell, don’t say that,” Louis shuddered. “If wide-legged trousers come back in style, I quit. I’m way too fond of the skinny jean look.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Interrupting his stealthy loo search, Harry’s own eyes widened. He hadn’t thought of that. “I didn’t think of that,” he stated, truly horrified at the idea. Not only because Louis looked quite good in them indeed, but also because Harry had invested at least an entire college tuition’s worth of money on skinny jeans of his own. He was rather fond of the look too. “Yeah, my entire wardrobe would be, like, obsolete if that happened.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis laughed at the horrified look on Harry’s face. “Yeah, but at least your junk would probably appreciate the looser trousers,” Louis gestured to the tight crotch of Harry’s jeans. Louis at least wore sweatpants some of the time, but from what he’d seen of Harry so far, the guy practically lived in his skinnies. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I haven’t had any problems yet,” Harry told him, reaching down to adjust himself ironically. As he did, he glanced over and noticed they were finally next in line for the ride. It didn’t really settle him all that much considering he still didn’t know, even after the ride, when he’d get a chance to stop at the toilet. Especially without Louis knowing. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, well, it’s a good thing you’re gay, babe. If you keep wearing those jeans, you’re going to be infertile by the time you’re thirty,” Louis joked. 

He followed Harry’s gaze, excited to see they were next in line. “Ready?” he asked, grinning widely. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Don’t say that!” Harry gasped. Not that he was planning on getting anyone pregnant anytime soon, or like, ever. But still. Think of the babies.

Chewing his lip semi-nervously, Harry forced himself to ignore the steadily growing feeling in his lower stomach, and nodded back. “Mm hmm.” They still had to wait for the current ride to finish though. As they stood there, Harry glanced around again. But he couldn’t spot a toilet from here. 

“Where should we go next?” he wondered, hoping that by some lucky chance Louis might suggest ‘how about another trip to the loo?’ Harry crossed his fingers.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted. “Are you planning on impregnating a woman at some point? Because if you are, this is maybe something I should know now,” he joked.

“Hmm. Not sure. I picked this one, so you can pick where we go next,” he offered gracefully. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Ooh yes, it’s always been my biggest dream,” Harry rolled his eyes jokingly. 

When Louis offered that Harry could pick what they did next, it didn’t really open as wide a door as Harry would have liked. He definitely wasn’t suggesting a stop at the toilet. And it’s not like he had any idea where the closest one even was. Because if he did, he could at least suggest whatever ride was nearest it. The rest he would have to make up as he went along.

“Alright,” he nodded, scrunching his face in thought. “Hm. Maybe we can just walk around and find something that looks interesting.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I figured,” Louis nodded, sarcastically. 

“That works for me,” Louis agreed. As much as he loved rides, just spending time with Harry was good enough. They could literally just walk around for the rest of the day and he’d still be content. “Just no more rides meant for toddlers,” he said sternly, waggling his finger at Harry. “I’ve dealt with that enough when I used to be in charge of my sisters when we went to theme parks.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Shifting feet lightly, Harry giggled softly. “Hey, I believe you just said _I_ could pick the ride. Meaning, _any_ ride.” 

Honestly he didn’t really care. But probably the slower, the better. He was still semi-hesitant with all the ones Louis had been suggesting. 

“Um…” he wondered if suggesting to get something to eat would spark Louis into also suggesting they stop at the toilet. It really didn’t make much sense, even to Harry, but he figured it was worth a shot. They’d eaten recently, but it was only a few snacks. So it hadn’t been too much that Louis wouldn't be up for something else.

“Maybe we could even get some food after this? Are you hungry?”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Fuck, that gave Louis the perfect opening to suggest _himself_ as an option for the ride. He resisted, because he’d already made way too many sexual comments to Harry on their first date. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter, or he was going to end up with a very uncomfortable boner digging into his hip during this next ride.

He heard Harry suggest they stop for food next, and Louis felt his stomach grumble in agreement. Sure, they’d had the muffins not that long again, but that was not near enough to tide him over for the rest of the day. “Yeah, I am actually,” Louis admitted. “Let’s do that.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

Harry sighed in happy relief when Louis agreed to the food break. There could possibly be some bathrooms nears the concession stands, even if Louis never brought up that they should use them.

Harry tried to think of an excuse he could use to run in the loo again, without Louis calling him out on his apparent bladder issues. Girls had a few good excuses they could use to casually go in the bathroom, but not so much for boys, except the obvious ones. And Harry definitely wasn’t telling Louis he was going in for the other thing.

But he was going to have to figure it out soon.

“Finally!” Harry smiled widely, when the gates suddenly opened for them to head onto the ride. Grabbing Louis’ hand, Harry pulled him along to the tracks.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis followed Harry, climbing onto one of the ‘seats’ and laying down, motioning for Harry to do the same. Since it was a unique ride, the compartment only held them and two other people, who were mostly blocked from their view by the divider in the middle. It was nice; it felt a bit more intimate being on a ride with just Harry – well, not intimate exactly, but as intimate as rollercoasters go. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

As soon as the actual ride came into view, Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow. “What the...?” he said out loud. What even was this?

Still confused, he watched Louis get down into his seat, and then followed, slightly dubious. However, he’d been so interested that he was momentarily distracted about anything else, and as soon as he was laying down he huffed out a wince. 

He grimaced at the added pressure this position put on him. Shifting around, Harry tried to get subtly more comfortable. But it didn’t work. All of his weight was pressing right against his filling bladder. Biting his lip, he just hoped this ride wouldn’t take too long. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis adjusted himself, then glanced over to where Harry appeared to be squirming around trying to get comfortable. “Comfy?” he asked, nudging Harry. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was grimacing to himself slightly, but he forced a smile at Louis. 

“Mm, depends on how you describe ‘comfy’,” he stated, using that as an excuse to wiggle around a little more, trying to find a good spot. Nothing was working. Laying flat on his stomach like this was only making him notice how full he was becoming. 

He really hoped that he would be able to get to use the bathroom by the food area after this. Unlike the last time, he could already feel that this was going to get steadily worse if he didn’t take care of it soon. Just something about how much he already felt like he had to go; a dull aching pressure in his lower stomach. And the fact that it was making his eyebrows furrow together, rather than being able to ignore it, or feel like he wanted to joke about it. Plus, it had potential to get worse on just the fact that he didn’t know how he was going to avoid telling Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Usually I prefer a bit more cushion, but not bad,” Louis replied, sneaking a look at Harry’s long body while he was busy wiggling around. He had a great view of his pert little bum, and he kind of wanted to sink his teeth into the cheeks, see if they were as soft yet firm as they looked.

Okay, that was weird, right? He _really_ needed to stop thinking about any bum-related activities right now. He forced himself to avert his eyes, looking straight ahead as the ride started up. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry nodded distractedly, but his eyes happened to dart over and notice Louis’ own wandering a little farther down his body, landing specifically on a certain body part just as he said that.

“And by cushion, do you mean my bum?” Harry teased, wiggling it around for show and biting his lip through a smirk. Louis was quite a little minx, wasn’t he?

As soon as he stopped shaking his bum, he lowered back down and winced again. He was really feeling it. Especially in this position. He kept a concentrated face as the ride started, not exactly sure what to anticipate.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Well, if you offered I wouldn’t decline,” Louis smirked, not blushing at all at the fact Harry caught him staring at his, ahem, assets. It wasn’t exactly a secret anymore how much Louis fancied him. And as long as they didn’t actually _do_ anything during this date, then Louis wasn’t breaking any of his own rules; a bit of flirting was harmless.

They started climbing the first hill, moving around in circles as they were lifted high above the ground. Louis could see Harry gripping the handles in front of him as he stared nervously at the ground below them. Reaching out to kick Harry’s ankle the best he could despite the awkward angle, Louis smiled when Harry turned to him. “Just don’t look down. That’s the worst thing to do,” he instructed. “It’s going to be fun, promise!” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Despite how semi-distracted and uncomfortable he was, Harry cheeks immediately flushed when Louis said that. Or where they heating up more at himself? Because he already knew he would definitely, definitely offer.

“Ok,” he said simply, tucking that information away for future use. Very future use if he could help it.

As the ride started, Harry was luckily diverted from his current situation. He felt a rush of cool air hit his face, and on impulse, he glanced down at the ground below them. Oh god! Gripping the handlebars tightly, he squeezed his legs slightly, turning to Louis with an anxious glance as he kicked him.

His eyebrows furrowed skeptically. Fun? “Is it too late to get off?” he whimpered, only half-serious. He really wasn’t that scared. Yet. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Unless you would like to jump off from here, then yes.” Louis grinned at the cute nervous look on Harry’s face; it was just so adorable. He didn’t know how he could go from wanting to fuck someone to wanting to cuddle them so fast, but apparently Harry did that to him.

“Don’t worry,” he teased. “Only about twenty or so people have actually fallen out of this ride. So you should be safe.” He smirked at the horrified look on Harry’s face.

“I’m _kidding_!” he exclaimed, just as they suddenly dropped down the first steep hill. Louis spread his arms in front of himself, screaming with glee as they flew through the air. “This is _sick_!” he called out to Harry, as they zipped around a corner. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The one good thing Harry could say about this ride that was steadily terrifying him, was just that. It was terrifying him enough that he wasn’t thinking about anything else. Gritting his teeth at Louis’ first statement, he turned to him with sharp, wide eyes at the next one. Twenty people had fallen off!? What!?

“What! –“ he nearly squealed, not realizing how panicked he must have actually looked. Apparently Louis did realize, because he started laughing, saying he was ‘kidding’. Harry wasn’t so sure. Because he actually _had_ heard of people falling off of rides to their untimely demise. Of course, that was Gemma who had told him that, so she was probably just messing with him. Usually Harry wasn’t that gullible or susceptible to over-dramatic stories like that, but it was just the fact that these kind of rides truly did unsettle him. Maybe if he looked freaked out enough, Louis would offer to cuddle him after they got off this bloody contraption. Yeah, that could work.

At Louis’ shout of excitement, Harry turned to him with a slightly squeamish face and countered, “Actually, I think _I’m_ going to be sick.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“You better turn the other way!” Louis shrieked back as the whipped down another hill. He was pretty sure Harry wasn’t serious about being sick, but he still shifted a little away from him just in case. 

He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye a moment later; he looked slightly uneasy still, but not particularly nauseous. “Just enjoy it, babe!” he shouted over the rush of air. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry snickered softly as Louis pretended to move away. Although, ‘away’ wasn’t really the direction he’d wanted Louis to go.

“M’kay,” he grimaced, reveling slightly in the fact that Louis just called him ‘babe’. He honestly _was_ trying to enjoy it. Really. But it really was unnerving him a little, plus it was just not that comfortable of a ride for his current predicament. His mind went back to his filling bladder at the thought, and he tensed his face slightly. It was actually really bugging him this time.

Turning to Louis, he plastered a fake smile on his face and mock-enthused said, “I’m enjoying it.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I can see that,” Louis said sarcastically. They were climbing another hill now, and Louis nudged Harry with his toe again. “Come on, mate, scream with me this time,” he encouraged, trying to get Harry to loosen up on the ride a little.

As soon as they started flying down the hill at top speed, Louis screamed, “Fuuuck yeahhhhh,” at the top of his lungs, laughing euphorically when Harry joined in with an “Oh _yeahhh_ ” of his own. They continued making exaggerated ‘oh yeah’ noises for the last bit of the ride, both of them dissolving into giggles by the end of it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was so thankful he managed to loosen up a little bit by the end of the ride. Because Louis was right, it actually was fun. He just needed an extra little push to see that. 

As soon as the ride came to an end, and they were let out, Harry turned back to Louis once more. “Oh yeah…” he winked. 

He’d been able to have enough fun during the last half of that to forget his bladder for a minute. But as they walked the steps out of the exit gate, he felt it starting to move uncomfortably inside him with each step. He was filling up again fast.

As the exited the area, Harry glanced around casually for a loo. He didn’t see one. But there were a lot of people around, and it was sort of hard to be sure. Then he remembered the concession stands. There had to be a toilet around there.

“Um, still want to get some food?” he asked timidly. For some reason, even though he obviously hadn’t said anything about it, and he wasn’t even squirming yet, he was feeling very nervous that Louis could somehow tell what he was really asking here.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis winked back, then followed Harry off the ride.

“Yeah, food sounds good,” he agreed. The walked to the food area and looked around. All of the stands had massive lines, so there was no point trying to find something quick. “What do you want to get?” he asked Harry. “I think I want a burger.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As they stood around glancing at the all the lines to each food stand, Harry shifted feet slightly, looking around stealthily for the toilet. To his relief, he saw it. It was a little ways across from them, mostly blocked from view by people, and picnic tables. But he could make out the universal toilet people symbols from where he was.

“Hmm?” he snapped his attention back to Louis, mind still focused on that filling pressure below. “Oh, yeah. That sounds good.” Normally Harry tried to stay away from greasy food like burgers, but he allowed himself to let loose every once in awhile. Like a first date. That, and he was so preoccupied on how he was going to get over to the toilet without actually telling Louis he was going, that he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was agreeing to. “I’ll have one of those as well.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah? No salad today?” Louis teased. He’d seen Harry eat a pizza with their mates before so he knew he wasn’t a totally strict health nut, but it was still fun to tease him. He didn’t know why anyone would _ever_ choose a salad over fast food or carbs.

They stepped into the right line behind about twenty other people. “This is gonna take a while,” Louis complained. “I’m so hot, I’m dying for a coke or something. Or just a giant waterfall to fall right over me, that would work too.” Thank god he’d worn the heavy-duty deodorant today; he was sweating a bit from the heat but at least he didn’t smell like it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry snorted softly. “Well actually, now that you mention it. A salad sounds pretty good,” he teased back. Well, it wasn’t so much teasing when Harry considered that he really would opt for a salad right now. But he was really too distracted by his current predicament to worry about it. “No, a burger’s fine,” he nodded. “As long as it has lettuce. And onions. And no mayo. And a tomato,” he added. After a beat, he shrugged, “So basically, a salad. On a bun.”

As soon as they stepped into the line, Harry groaned to himself. This really _was_ going to take a while. God, this would be a perfect time actually to run to the loo. But how did he do it? Oh, and then Louis started mentioning something about coke and water and basically every liquid-related topic that there was, and Harry groaned again. He really didn’t need to be thinking about waterfalls right now.

“Mmm hmmm, that would be nice...” he mumbled, glancing off in the direction of the toilet again. It’s not like he was dying to go, or even squirming, or even really had to go that bad. But it was steadily becoming a bigger problem. That was the thing. Harry knew if he waited, and didn’t use this opportunity to get to the toilet, he would really regret it. 

“Um,” he faltered. He really wanted to bring this up somehow. But he knew Louis had used the toilet (on Harry’s own advice, no less) when he did, so it wasn’t that likely that he would have to go again so soon. Which meant Harry couldn’t just ask if Louis had to go, and then follow him. But if he said _he_ had to go, then no doubt Louis would…what - laugh at him? Was that even that big of a deal? Come on, Harry. 

He knew his reasoning was silly, but something was still holding him back.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No mayo?” Louis scoffed. “What’s even the point of eating a burger then?” 

He thought he heard Harry say something a couple minutes later, and he turned to him. “Hmm? Did you say something?” he asked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Well.” Harry considered this thoughtfully, not catching that Louis was just kidding, and most likely, asking rhetorically in the first place. “It can still be really good without it. Like, you could add mustard to it instead, or ketchup. Or…” he trailed off as he glanced at the toilet sign again. He really wanted to go.

Shaking his head, Harry’s gaze diverted to Louis quickly so that he wouldn’t be able to spot where Harry had been looking. “Huh? Oh. Um…” he bit his lip nervously. “I just thought I saw…” as he paused to glance around for some inspiration, he saw a lollipop stand. It was pretty close to the loo, and thankfully hidden by enough people that he doubted Louis would be able to tell if he was or wasn’t actually headed in that direction. Perfect! Maybe. “Oh, yeah! A lollipop stand. You want one? You like candy right? I could go get us one while you get the burgers?” He was already stepping a foot out of the line to get over to the ‘lollipops’. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, I’m sure it can,” Louis smiled fondly. It was cute how earnest Harry could be about the smallest things.

He turned to look where Harry was staring. “Oh, yeah sure,” he nodded. “Would make a good little dessert after the burgers.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Smiling in honest relief that his impromptu plan had worked so smoothly, Harry nodded, “K. I’ll go get us some then.” He started marching off in that direction. 

This had worked so well. Now he could run in to pee really quick, and Louis would never have to know. Harry really didn’t know exactly _why_ he was making such a big deal out of this. Especially since he’d been so relaxed and carefree about the whole thing earlier. But he’d gotten it in his head somehow that if Louis found out he had to go again already, that he’d think he was a baby or something, and want to end the date as quickly as possible. Harry didn’t want to mess up any chances he had with Louis. This was a much better idea than just telling Louis the truth. He was sure of it.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“’Kay,” Louis nodded. He pulled out his phone once Harry was gone, taking the chance to respond to a few texts he’d gotten throughout the day without being rude in front of his date.

 _Yeah he’s fucking fit mate. Obv I knew he was fit before but hes SO hot and rly funny too. And really sweet!_ he replied to a text from Liam asking how the date was going. Obviously, Liam already knew Harry a bit so this wasn’t exactly news to him, but Louis couldn’t help gushing a little. Liam was cool and wouldn’t make fun of him for being so infatuated – and if he did, Louis would just swap his toothpaste for lube, or something, and they’d be even. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

It took a few stumbles, and pausing to let families go by, but when Harry had made it a few yards away from Louis, he turned to glance back behind him.

He could just make Louis out from here. He didn’t appear to be looking Harry’s way at all. Swallowing nervously, Harry quickly changed direction, moving towards the loo now instead of the lollipop stand. 

He didn’t register anything was off until he was right in front of the door of the toilet and trying to open it. It didn’t budge. Harry huffed to himself, automatically assuming someone must be inside. As he stepped back to wait, feeling fuller by the minute, he suddenly scrunched his face in confusion. This was kind of a busy area to have a single use toilet. Weren’t they usually larger?

Harry crossed his legs casually. Maybe someone was cleaning it. Nervously, he glanced back towards where Louis was, but he didn’t see him at all. Harry didn’t have much time. Especially since he still had to get the lollipops. He made a move to try the door again when he finally noticed the sign. ‘Out of Order. Please use one on other side of park’.

Other side of park? Harry winced. Like, the opposite side of the current area, or actually on the other side of the entire park? Spinning around, Harry stood on his toes to see over the crowd of heads. But if there was a loo over there, he couldn’t spot it.

“Ughhhmmf,” he moaned quietly. This was just his luck. He kept telling himself he didn’t have to go that bad, but his bladder was telling him something different. It seemed quite anxious that the toilet had turned out to be closed. Harry grimaced, looking around one more time. But all he saw were more people and food stands.

With a resigned sigh, he made his way over to the lollipop stand instead. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis pocketed his phone again after responding to a couple more texts, then glanced over in Harry’s direction. He was at the back of the line for the lollipops, giving Louis a nice view of his curly hair grazing over his broad back, the slight curve of his bum, and his long legs. 

Louis bit his lip, pulling his phone back out and bringing Harry up in his contacts. 

_Nice bum, where you from? ;)_ he sent, watching for Harry to notice the message. It was cliché and silly, but light-hearted enough while still being a little flirty. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry, oblivious to Louis watching him, stepped nervously into the back of the line. His gaze darted once again to the toilet a few yards away, hoping that it might re-open by some magic chance.

He had to go. It was increasingly sneaking up on him. Sighing, he felt an unexpected buzz in his pocket, and he nearly jumped. Digging his phone out, he smiled when he saw a text from Louis. But before he even read it, his heart started beating a little faster. And not in a good way. What if Louis had seen him going off to the bathroom, and was about to ask what was wrong with him?

Harry’s cheeks flushed slightly as he squinted nervously at the message. _‘Nice bum, where you from? ;)’_ it read. Nice bum. Harry’s cheeks flushed even more at that. The ‘where you from’ bit through him off a little though. Hadn’t he already told Louis where he was from?

‘ _Glad you like the view,_ ’ he thumbed back, smirking when he glanced behind him and caught Louis looking. Then he added, _‘And I’m from Cheshire, I thought I told you that already? :)’_

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis shook his head when he read Harry’s text. _Dork_ , he thought, fondly. 

_It’s an expression, babe_ he replied, before glancing back up at Harry. The line for the burgers started moving again, and Louis stepped forward, his view of Harry getting blocked by the back of the queue. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry made sure to stand completely still since he knew Louis could see him. He was definitely relieved that his text hadn’t mentioned anything about Harry’s attempted toilet trip, but he still didn’t want to end up squirming around and getting caught. 

Reading Louis’ response, Harry glanced back at him cutely apologetic. ’ _Oh... I knew that.’_

He glanced up again after he sent it, but Louis must have moved up a bit in the line, because he was out of view. Sighing, Harry turned back around, realizing for the first time how long this queue was. Why were there so many people here today?

Deciding that texting Louis proved to be a good distraction, and the fact that he seriously enjoyed texting Louis, Harry wrote another message. _’Knock, knock…’_ He was already smiling as he sent the beginnings of his favorite new joke.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

_Who’s there_ Louis replied. He’d heard a few of Harry’s jokes before, and it was enough to know that he had the corniest dad jokes ever. But still, he found himself eagerly awaiting Harry’s reply. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Smirking happily that Louis was taking this seriously (unlike Niall, who always just replied with ‘come in’ instead of ‘who’s there’) Harry quickly wrote back, _’Boo’_.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

_Boo who?_ Louis wrote back, with a smirk on his face. He was pretty sure where this was going, but he figured he’d let Harry have the satisfaction of finishing his joke. He couldn’t see him now, but he was fairly certain he was dimpling with barely controlled glee right now as he typed out the rest of the joke. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Laughing a little to himself in excitement, Harry quickly finished the text with _Don’t cry, it was just a joke!_ ’. He wished he could see Louis’ face to see his reaction. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Despite knowing the basic premise of the joke, Louis still snorted into his hand when he received the text. God, he wished he could see Harry’s excitement right now. On the other hand, maybe it was better that he was a distance away so that Louis wouldn’t do something impulsive like snog his face off right in the middle of the food area.

 _You’re such a dork_ , Louis texted back, adding a laughing emoji at the end so Harry knew he found the joke funny. He was next in line then, and pocketed his phone to order their food. He got two large cokes, figuring Harry was probably as thirsty as Louis himself. While he was waiting for the food to be made, he messaged Harry to let him know he would meet him at a table in a couple minutes. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was nearly bouncing on his toes. But only because of his anticipation and excitement for Louis’ reaction. Not because he needed to pee. He really didn’t need to go that bad. As he thought it, he shifted feet subconsciously.

His phone buzzed and there was a new message. Harry quickly read it, very pleased that Louis seemed to appreciate his sense of humor. He’d have to file some more jokes away for future use.

Turning his focus back to the candy line, Harry stepped from his left foot to his right foot, trying very hard to ignore the full pressure below. It wasn’t easy. Or working, actually. He could definitely feel it. 

Stepping around clumsily as the person ahead of him finally finished ordering, Harry stepped up one more place in the line. Then he got another message from Louis. He grimaced slightly. He’d been kind of been thinking he’d try and sneak over to the other side of the food court to see if there was another loo there before he met back with Louis. But this line had taken too long, and he didn’t want to make Louis wait for him. Harry hated the idea of anyone eating alone. Even if it was for only two minutes.

 _’Kay,_ ’ he replied. _’I’m next in line’._

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis received the food, then made his way to the area with tables to eat at. It was massively crowded, and he had to scan the area a few times and then practically jump at a table as soon as a couple left it empty. He looked up in time to see Harry leaving the lollipop stand, and waved his arm in the air until Harry spotted him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry barely paid attention to what he ordered, he just wanted out of that line. It had all been a diversion anyway. A diversion that didn’t work.

Carrying the two oversized sweets, Harry glanced around nervously, about to pull out his phone again to text Louis and figure out where he was. But then he saw him waving exaggeratedly a few yards away. Harry waved back just as enthusiastically (and slightly mocking) with a lollipop in each hand. 

Somehow, he managed to trip over literally nothing on his way over to the table. Hopefully no one saw though. When he made it over, he glanced around inconspicuously, but he didn’t see any other toilet in their current area.

As he sat down, Harry grimaced slightly at the new pressure from this position and his jeans pushing into his bladder.

“L-looks good,” he commented on the trays of food, shifting subtly in his seat.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smirked as he watched Harry trip over his own feet. As Harry sat down, he teased, “Still getting used to those legs, Bambi?” 

He pushed Harry’s food towards his side of the table. “Here’s your disgusting salad-burger,” he stuck his tongue out in mock-disgust. “Got you a coke, too. Hope that’s alright. There’s free re-fills, I think, so if you wanted something else you could always just dump this out and go get a different kind,” he suggested. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled softly. “He can call me ‘Bambi’ if he wants to, I don’t mind,” he teased, doing his best Flower impersonation.

Taking his ‘disgusting salad burger’ Harry shrugged casually, “Thank you.” Not having a chance to register the extra large drinks on the table, Harry was about to tuck into his lunch when Louis pointed his coke out.

Instantly, Harry’s bladder sent a warning pulse through his body, and he squeezed his legs briefly under the table. “Ohhh,” he sighed hesitantly. Free re-fills? He wished his bladder had heard of that. While it had definitely re-filled, Harry was paying the price for sure. “S-sounds good, thanks,” he stuttered quietly, racking his brain for a new topic.

“W-what kind of burger did you get?” he asked, taking a bit of his own and eyeing his drink like it might attack him at any moment. The condensation dripping down the sides of his cup had him pressing his legs a little closer together under the table. Even if it was quite warm out, Harry was absolutely _not_ drinking that. He wasn’t stupid.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Bacon cheeseburger,” Louis answered, once he’d swallowed his first bite. “You’re missing out,” he taunted, waving his burger in front of Harry’s face. He took a big slurp of his coke after, humming contentedly as he tucked back into his burger. 

“We should probably give our stomachs time to settle after this,” he gestured to their rather large burgers. “Maybe go on an easy ride, or try some of the games?” he suggested. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

Referring to some joke he heard on a Jay Leno show one time, Harry said, “Meat as a condiment,” he shook his head condescendingly, but he was smiling. “How very American of you.” 

He giggled a little, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. When Louis suggested a game, Harry scooted up on the hard metal bench they were on, and nodded a bit constrictedly. _’Or make a detour to the toilets…’_ he thought but didn’t say. Perking up a tiny bit, Harry suddenly realized they actually hadn’t been near the games yet, so for all he knew, that’s where all the toilets were. “That sounds fine,” he answered Louis. “You can win me a prize for having to put up with you all afternoon.” Grinning, he winked to show he was plainly teasing.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“What are you on about?” Louis asked, smiling even though he didn’t get the joke. Harry’s smile was just so infectious. “I thought maybe the accent mighta gave it away, but I’m not exactly American.”

Louis kicked Harry’s ankle lightly under the table. “Hey! Who says I’m winning you anything now? The prize _was_ dealing with me all afternoon,” he joked back. “If you want something else, you have to win it yourself.” That was a blatant lie, because Louis wanted nothing more than to win Harry any prize he wanted. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I know,” Harry grinned. “You’re much cuter.” It wasn’t really a stab at American boys though, because from what Harry’d seen in magazines and on the telly, they had some pretty good looking lads across the pond too. Still, Louis was definitely cuter. There was no competition.

When Louis’s leg kicked him, Harry could tell it was meant to be affectionate, but it was still enough that it sent a painful jolt to his bladder. His eyes widened momentarily, before he settled himself back down. God, he really had to go actually. This would be so much easier if he could just tell Louis. But he couldn’t. For whatever stubborn reason, he really just couldn’t. Still avoiding his soda, Harry took another bite of his burger, trying to talk with his mouth full. “Mmm. ‘Think I already did,” he winked cheekily, because Louis was the best prize of all. Still squirming slightly, Harry tried swallowing his food. It was more difficult without something to help wash it down with, but he couldnt bring himself to add any more liquid to his already full bladder. Without checking to make sure Louis wasn’t looking, Harry unconsciously found himself turning back to eye the closed loo longingly.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Obviously,” Louis replied cheekily, to being called much cuter. He definitely projected more self-confidence than he actually had, but he still knew he was quite a fit lad.

“Way to bloody objectify me, Harold,” Louis put on a fake scowl when Harry referred to him as his prize. He immediately removed the angry look when Harry went to deny it and apologize. “Kidding, babe,” Louis reassured, with an amused smile. 

A few minutes later, he noticed Harry turning into his seat and looking anxiously at something in the distance behind him. Louis tapped his foot with his own beneath the table. “Y’alright?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

When Louis tapped his foot, Harry jumped in his seat, turning back around with a startled expression. “Oh. What? No,” he shook his head. Then when he realized what Louis said, he nodded quickly, “I mean, yes. Alright.” He took another bit of his burger, squeezing his legs under the table. He was having trouble concentrating now, and in effect, becoming more and more quiet.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis squinted his eyes. Harry was weird again, and it was starting to bother him now. Harry was so fun and lovely for most of the date, but he kept having these random little weird moments. It was confusing Louis so much, which was making him a little irritated. Like, Harry probably liked him, right? He had shown all the normal signs of being into someone. But then he would start acting all out of it and uninterested. Was he trying to play some sort of game? Because Louis was _really_ not into that. They weren’t bloody teenagers anymore, and if Harry wanted to play hard to get, or something, then Louis really wasn’t the right guy for him.

He decided he was going to give Harry the benefit of the doubt for now, but if he kept this up then Louis was going to call him out on it. He hated bullshit, and if Harry couldn’t handle Louis’ straightforward nature, they would never last.

They finished the burgers in the next few minutes in relative silence, then Louis took a breath and smiled at Harry. “Alright, mate. Want to go try out the games now?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was becoming so distracted by the growing pressure in his bladder, that he didn’t even notice how quiet things had become. They were basically eating in silence. He just kept thinking that he really wanted to find a toilet. 

Every time he looked up and happened to catch Louis’ eye, he smiled sweetly, but as soon as he looked away again, Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together nervously. He was really starting to wonder if he should just tell Louis (it had been a while since their last break, right? Would Louis really think it was that crazy for Harry to need to go again?) But before he could decide whether or not he should, Louis was suddenly suggesting they go to the games.

By the time they’d finished their food, Harry’s bladder had managed to fill almost completely. He really needed to find a toilet. Smiling through a grimace, Harry nodded and slowly got up from his seat. 

“W-which one should we start with?” he asked uneasily, scratching at his head and scrunching his face. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Hmm. How about the ring toss?” Louis suggested, smiling brightly as he took Harry’s hand. Maybe Harry just got nervous on dates and that’s why he was getting these weird bouts of shyness. Louis was probably overthinking everything too. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Kay…” Harry agreed, not even hearing the suggestion. He was too busy glancing around, trying to see if he could find another bathroom (or a map) anywhere. But he couldn’t. With a slightly strained smile, Harry followed along beside Louis, squeezing his hand as they walked. He could feel the fullness more acutely with each step he took.

“Are you good at - this game?” he asked, unable to recall which one they were going to. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smiled secretly when he felt Harry squeeze his hand. He squeezed his hand back affectionately. 

“Yeah, I’m aces at it,” Louis nodded enthusiastically. “Gonna win you the biggest bear there,” he said confidently.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Smiling again, Harry nearly tripped over a badly placed plug to one of the rides. He hoped Louis hadn’t noticed. Harry probably could have seen it though if he was actually paying attention to where he was going. But his eyes had been trained on glancing in both directions as they walked. He couldn’t seem to catch sight of a loo anywhere. 

He felt a little giddy at Louis actually wanting to win him something. “I’m gonna hold you to that,” he told him seriously. 

A few minutes later, Harry ended up stumbling right into Louis when he suddenly stopped walking. “Ugfh,” Harry grunted lowly, as the urine inside him jiggled unpleasantly. When he glanced back up, he realized they’d made it to the game. “Ring toss?” he asked, as if Louis hadn’t already told him that. Harry shifted feet uneasily, clasping his hands down in front of himself. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Pressure’s on,” Louis replied. 

Louis chuckled when Harry ran into him. He turned around, steadying Harry with hands on his forearms. “Careful there, love.” The ‘love’ just kind of slipped out; he wanted to call Harry all the possible terms of endearment, but he didn’t want to weird him out. “See, you are totally Bambi,” he joked.

“Yep,” Louis replied. “Step aside, babe, the master is about to show you how it’s done,” he said, putting on the false bravado of the stupidly macho men he hated.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

_Pressure’s on_. Harry grimaced. You could say that again…

Despite his increasing restlessness, Harry still caught Louis calling him ‘love’. He smiled helplessly, blushing a little bit and rolling his eyes lightheartedly at the ‘Bambi’ comment. 

Stepping back, Harry snorted skeptically. He was able to ignore his bladder for a minute, as he waited for Louis to prepare himself. “Oh, is he?” he teased. As Louis started tossing the rings, Harry watched curiously, but he was starting to fidget again. He shifted feet a couple of times before crossing his legs casually and leaning a bit to the side. Despite all that, he was able to giggle a few times. Contrary to Louis’ earlier statement, he was proving to _not_ be aces at this. It was his fifth toss and he hadn’t managed to land one.

“I’m still waiting for ‘the master’ to show me how it’s done,” Harry taunted lightly, smiling widely at Louis’ sour face.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis bit his lip as he concentrated on throwing the rings at the bottles. He started to get frustrated after he missed the first few. “Bloody hell,” he muttered, as yet another ring missed by a long-shot.

He heard Harry snickering beside him, and then he started taunting him too. Louis frowned at him after he’d thrown another miss. “Shut your pretty little mouth,” he warned, a smile threatening to break through the cracks. “I’m not going to give you that rainbow bear you’ve been eyeing if you keep laughing at me.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry laughed a few times to himself as he watched Louis getting more and more frustrated. It was kind of funny. 

“Yeah, well, I think you actually have to land one of those rings to even win the bear in the first place,” Harry continued teasing. Secretly though, he crossed his fingers behind his back for Louis to make the next shot. Because Louis was right, he really did want that bear. 

And a toilet. He really wanted a toilet. As Louis prepared to toss the next ring, Harry stealthily glanced around. Why wasn’t there a loo anywhere? Was he just missing it? It seemed too strange to him that there wouldn’t be even at least a gross porta potty thing set up somewhere. But he didn’t see anything. 

He really had to go. Even though he’d been very good and avoided drinking any of that super large drink Louis had given him, whatever he had had before that was sitting heavily in his gut now, wanting to come back out. And soon. He squirmed around on his feet, trying to ignore it and concentrate on Louis.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis spun around again at Harry’s comment, trying to keep a straight face. “What is with the trash talk, love? We’re supposed to be on the same team here.”

He was down to his last ring. He lined up, shaking his bum a little for show. “Step back and watch the Tommo show you how it’s done.” He threw the ring, watching as it landed perfectly around one of the bottles.

“Yes!!” he cheered, jumping up and wrapping himself around Harry’s torso in an exaggerated celebration.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Just a little friendly banter to get your head in the game,” Harry replied sweetly, shrugging in fake-innocence. 

Stepping on one of his feet, Harry almost looked around for a loo again. But he managed to catch Louis finally landing the ring just before he turned away. “Yay!” he clapped, not having time to prepare himself before Louis was suddenly jumping into his arms and squeezing him. “Omf!” Harry squeaked, pressing his legs together as Louis hugged him tightly. The pressure increased on Harry’s bladder as it was pushed against him and he grimaced, teeth gritting together as he tried to hug Louis back.

“G-good job, babe,” he congratulated, trying to casually slip away from where Louis’ body was pressing against his seriously full bladder. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Thanks, mate,” Louis grinned, letting go of the hug. He tapped his fingers on his chin. “Not sure if I should still give you the prize though. Not very supportive, were you?” he joked.

Harry pouted, and Louis just laughed. “You’re lucky I have no use for a giant stuffed bear,” he relented. “Tell the lad what you want,” he nodded towards the guy manning the booth.

Harry happily selected his rainbow bear, and they got a ticket to hold onto so they could come back at the end of the day and exchange it for the bear. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Content with his silly prize, Harry had been able to forget his bladder momentarily. Until they started walking again. Then he remembered. Quite accurately. 

_’Louis, I have to find a bathroom’._ It sounded so easy in his head. Why couldn’t he just say it? He had no problem mentioning it earlier. The words were right there, it was effortless really. Only it wasn’t. 

As they made their way past a ride that Louis offhandedly suggested they try sometime today, Harry even found his mouth forming the start of his dilemma. But the words got caught in his throat, and his face burned at the thought of Louis thinking he was childish or embarrassing for needing another toilet break already. 

The rational side of Harry; the one that was trying very hard to push itself to the forefront, knew how ridiculous that was. Why would Louis even care? It’s not like he kept tabs on how many times Harry peed. At least, Harry didn’t think he did. But for whatever reason, the irrational side of him had decided to take over, and it felt determined to convince him that Louis was just flat out not going to tolerate another toilet stop. 

Harry clenched his hands into fists at his side. This walk was starting to really be uncomfortable. 

“Should we pick just pick a ride?” he asked a little anxiously. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, sure. Anything you want to try?” Louis asked. “I’m ready for another rollercoaster, but if you want to take it easy for a bit longer, we can do the ferris wheel or something,” he suggested.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry tried to keep the grimace from his face as he stepped uneasily from one side to the other. He really had to pee. It was all caught up to him now. 

Brushing a hand through his hair, he shifted again and huffed softly. “Hmmm.” _’I need to wee, I need to wee….’_ “Um. Let’s just go on,” glancing around, Harry pointed to the first ride he saw. “That.” He hadn’t realized it, but it happened to be a rocket simulator. He’d never been on one of these rides before, but he’d heard about them. You get strapped in and it’s supposed to feel as if you’re in an actual rocket, launching into space. Harry swallowed thickly. It looked bumpy. Even from here.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis looked at what Harry was pointing to. He half expected it to be another kiddie ride, but he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. 

“Yeah, that looks sick!” he said enthusiastically, already grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him towards the ride.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry didn’t manage to keep the scrunch from his face that time. His features tensed up as Louis not only pulled indelicately, but also didn’t try and pick a different ride. Harry had been hoping he might think this one wasn’t intense enough, just like all of Harry’s previous choices, and decide to go with something different. Not that that would have made much difference anyway, considering Louis would have picked something else that would shake Harry’s uncomfortably full bladder just as much as this was bound to.

“Yeah.. It looks. A little. Bouncy,” he choked out, smudging his face up as they got in line. Why was there always a line?

Harry shifted feet a few times. _’I really need to pee!’_

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, that’s why it’s gonna be sick. I’m buzzing,” Louis grinned, but then he took a closer look at Harry’s face. “Wait, are you still feeling full from lunch? We can try something else instead,” he allowed trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. Now that they were in the queue for this ride, he was really excited to go on it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Not realizing his face had looked as tense as it felt, Harry quickly blinked himself into a more relaxed expression. Was he feeling full?! All signs pointed to ‘yes’! However, he forced a strained sort of smile, and found himself shaking his head. “No, no, it’s alright. We’re already in line anyway.” 

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Harry’s eyes nearly popped out at his own stupidity. Louis had basically _given_ him the chance to escape. Why would Harry agree to stay?

Bouncing slightly on his toes, Harry tried to get his mind on something else. 

It wasn’t working.

“Did you finish all your coke?” he asked randomly, still bouncing slightly. The question had sort of popped out before he could phrase it the way he wanted, but basically Harry was trying to determine if Louis needed or would need to pee soon, so that he could just sneak into the bathroom with him, undetected. 

 

 _degrassian66 said the following:_  
“Alright, cool,” Louis nodded. He was glad Harry had decided to stick with this ride.

“Ummm… yeah, I think so?” Louis cocked his head at Harry’s random question. “Did you?” he asked back, still confused. Maybe Harry was going somewhere with this. Or he was just really interested in Louis’ drinking habits. What a quirky person. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As soon as Louis confirmed that he had in fact finished his, Harry let out a little sigh of relief. Just a little one. Louis was obviously going to need to pee after all of that. Right? If Harry could just manage to hold out and keep calm until then, then he’d be good. Everything could run smoothly. 

As he was about to admit that ‘no’ he hadn’t even drank a sip of his, Harry changed directions mid thought. No. He should say he _did_ finish his! Then maybe Louis wouldn’t think it was so strange that he needed to wee again. 

“Yeah, I did,” he nodded quickly, face solemn. His hands made their way subconsciously to clasp together in front of his crotch. “It was…pretty big.” His face reddened slightly. He really wanted Louis to figure out where he was going with this so he wouldn’t have to say it himself. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah... it was.” Did Harry have some sort of soft drink fascination? What even was going on in this conversation right now?

Maybe he had just run out of things to talk about and was trying to keep the conversation going with random topics? That was kind of cute actually, the thought of Harry getting a little nervous around him. It _was_ still their first date after all; even though they’d clicked pretty easily, it was natural for there to still be nerves floating around.

Playing along just to be a bit of a shit, Louis attempted to keep a smirk off his face when he added, “Do you have a particular favourite size of soft drink? Maybe a medium, perhaps?” He didn’t know if Harry was catching on that he was playfully mocking him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had taken to bobbing, more than bouncing, up and down on the spot. His bladder was seriously full right now. It was starting to become all he could think about.

“Favorite size?” Harry asked, not catching the mocking. Shrugging, he said conversationally, “Not in particular. Though I do generally try and get the smaller size since the sugar sometimes gets to me.” Yeah, the ‘sugar’. If only. “Do you?” he asked, shifting feet subtly. Before he even got the rest out, he was realizing what an odd conversation this was. “…Have a favorite size?” 

A favorite size soft drink!? Harry narrowed his eyes in sudden confusion. What? 

“I mean,” he shook his head, face burning even though it was Louis who had started this conversation in the first place. Sort of. “There was a lot of coke. In that cup. Cause it was a large.” He bobbed up again. “You know?” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis tried to keep from laughing when Harry began answering his question seriously. He bit his lip to keep the laughter from bursting out as Harry kept going on about the coke size.

He eventually snorted, then let a few giggles escape when Harry finished talking. He rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he started shaking with laughter. “Sorry, sorry!” he apologized between giggles when Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “But do you even hear what you’re saying right now? You do talk some shit,” he teased.

To let Harry know he wasn’t trying to be malicious with his teasing, he added, “You’re so cute, you know that?” He ran his hand down Harry’s arm, letting it rest on his hip afterwards. 

It was a bit of a blunt confession, but he was practically bursting with all sorts of feelings for Harry, and he didn’t really want to hide them. Well, he wanted to hide _some_ of them, because declaring the fact that he was already falling for Harry in such a short time might be a little too soon to admit.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry had sort of noticed Louis looking a little funny as he was talking. Like he was trying to keep from laughing. That was kind of what led Harry into stumbling over the rest of his answer. Why was it so funny? Hadn’t he asked him? If Harry had been thinking a little more clearly, or actually focusing on this conversation instead of his aching bladder, then maybe he would have realized how dumb the question actually was.

Although being called ‘cute’ from Louis was something that Harry didn’t think he would ever get tired of, he still pouted when that was all Louis had to say about his; what he thought, pretty straightforward remark about too much liquid consumption. 

“Um, thanks,” he smiled, batting his lashes playfully. Crossing his legs casually, he added, “You’re cute, too.” He really was. He was gorgeous actually. And Harry would like nothing more than to spend the rest of...his life? (was it too soon to say that?) looking into Louis’ beautiful eyes. But the more he looked, the more he realized how blue they were. And blue reminded him of water. And now Harry was back to biting at his lip and wishing that Louis would have made the connection between the drink size.

“Um…I…” Harry faltered. His heart skipped a beat as he thought he might randomly just admit to Louis that he needed to pee and get it over with. But the words caught in his throat again. Swallowing, Harry moaned at his own incapability to admit something so perfectly mundane, human, and insignificant. Although, it definitely didn’t feel insignificant. 

“Um. You ready to have a ‘blast’ on this rocket ride,” he said instead, seeking the chance to slip in a pun. Also hoping to divert Louis from noticing his trailing off. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Thanks, babe,” Louis smiled when Harry said he was cute, too. He snickered after that and made a face. “We sound like thirteen year olds with their first crushes,” he said, making fun of them both. 

He sighed fake-exasperatedly at Harry’s pun. “Ughhh, Harold, how much longer am I going to have to live with these puns?!” he asked dramatically. “You’re killing me here.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry giggled too. They actually really did. But he’d been told he was a bit of a flirt anyway, so he supposed he’d end up saying a few more cutesy things before the day was over. But that would have to wait until later. Because if he opened his mouth now, he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be anything you would want to tell your crush.

Squirming on the spot, Harry fiddled with his hands, sneakily pressing his legs together. His jeans were too tight for a time like this. Subtly, he attempted to tug the waist a little away from where it was currently digging into his bladder.

Scrunching his face up, Harry thought about how many more puns he still had in him. Hmm. “I can give you a percentage,” he said, again taking the question seriously in his distraction. “Maybe like 3%, of the time we’re together?” Well, it made sense to him anyway.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Only 3%? So then you must amp up the puns on the first date, huh? Because it’s definitely been more like 50% today,” Louis retorted. Not that he was complaining.

“You’re seriously worse than my little sisters,” he teased.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Oh well, you didn’t let me finish,” Harry shook his head, a smirk over taking his face. Leaning in closer as if to let Louis in on a seductive secret, he added, “I meant to say, only 3% of the time we’re together, you _won’t_ hear a pun. Hope you’re ready.”

Winking, he stepped back again, crossing his legs casually. Was this queue even moving?

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh god,” Louis said, backing away slowly with his hands up. “I’m just gonna go…” he pretended to turn around and sprint out of the queue, but only made it a few meters down before turning back. The people he passed were looking at him like he was slightly crazy, but Harry was giggling so that’s all that mattered.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry watched as Louis took off, snorting in surprise. “You can run, but you can’t hide!” he giggled back, squeezing his crossed legs unconsciously. 

When Louis returned, Harry uncrossed his legs, shifted feet and smiled, “You’re a goof. My puns aren’t _that_ bad.” 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, they seriously are _that_ bad,” Louis joked. “You’re honestly lucky you’ve got the hair and dimples going for you,” he lied, poking Harry in one of his dimples as he talked. He didn’t tell Harry that he actually found his puns pretty amusing, but he was sure Harry had figured that out by now. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t help smiling. Sometimes he forgot he even had dimples. But he was glad they seemed to catch Louis’ attention. “So, you’re only after me for my looks then, is that right?” He was trying to be mock-stern, but his helpless smile ruined the effect.

Fidgeting again, Harry stood on his toes to try and peek over the people ahead of them. “Umm. I wonder how long this queue is going to take…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“That’s exactly right,” Louis played along. “And even those aren’t that great. To be honest, I would have left by now but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Not sure. Probably another half hour or so,” Louis shrugged. It was quite a long queue in front of them. “Why, you in a hurry for something?” he teased, nudging Harry’s side with his elbow. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry pretended to pout, pushing his lips out and frowning. “I can handle the truth, you know. I’m a big boy.” No, that was definitely a lie. Harry would not be able to handle Louis leaving. There would have been an embarrassing chase after him, involving Harry on his knees, grabbing Louis’ ankles to make him stay. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized how true that exaggeration was. Sometimes Harry was really thankful no one could read his mind.

Pressing his legs together, Harry bent at the knees softly, and nearly gasped out loud. “Wait, what? A half hour?” Squeezing his legs again, he brushed a mess of hair from his forehead and shook his head, “Mmm, nope. I’m-I’m good.” He bent a little again. God, he had to pee. “Just didn’t think it would take that long…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Oh, I bet you’re a big boy,” Louis responded, nodding down at Harry’s crotch to make it obvious what he was referencing. It was so ridiculous though, that he broke and started immediately laughing. “Oh god, that sounded so raunchy,” he shook his head at himself.

“Yeah, I think so. Sure you’re good?” Harry had suddenly started looking uncomfortable again, nervous even. Louis was sure now that he wasn’t trying to play games or anything, because they’d been getting along great again and Harry hadn’t been shy about admitting he was into Louis. Maybe something was wrong? “Are you feeling sick or something?” Louis asked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry smirked as Louis very obviously referenced his size. “It's like the script to a porno,” Harry affirmed, nodding his head. Although he himself was a bit curious on sizes, he decided to wait. He was (hopeful) he’d find out eventually.

Harry couldn’t help stepping uneasily from one foot to the other. “Uh –“ he trailed off, glancing around for a toilet. If there was one, he seriously thought he would just have to go, despite having to admit to Louis. “No, no. I’m okay. Really,” he assured, swallowing nervously. For whatever reason, he just couldn’t seem to tell Louis. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“What kind of pornos are you watching?” Louis asked rhetorically, smirking. “I tend to stay away from the ones with the cheesy dialogue.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Louis shrugged it off. He was probably just imagining things again.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I tend to stay away from ones with any dialogue,” Harry joked back, blushing slightly at how forward that sounded. Oh well, it was better than lying.

…..

Unfortunately, Louis’ estimate of a half hour wait was off, and it turned into more of a forty minute wait. By the time they were finally strapped into the ride, Harry was panicking. His bladder was so full it was literally vibrating with strain. He had no idea how he’d managed to last that whole wait without mentioning how incredibly bad he needed to pee. 

The whole last twenty minutes or so, his eyes had been flicking up to the ride and then back around the ground desperately. He absolutely did not want to get on this thing without peeing first. 

Somehow, his nerves got the better of him, and here he was, struggling in this uncomfortable seat.

As the operator guy announced the ride would be starting in just a moment, Harry’s forehead was lined with sweat that had nothing to do with the warm afternoon. He gripped the safety handles so tight his knuckles were turning white. 

There was just the tiniest bar thing between his legs, and Harry shoved himself against it as best he could. _’Oh my god, this hurts so bad,’_ he panicked to himself, feeling his bladder quivering with the efforts to keep all the liquid inside. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Harry had been fairly quiet throughout the rest of their wait, but he was still talking and joking around with Louis a bit, so Louis didn’t think much of it. He was probably just getting tired from standing in the heat or something.

By the time they sat in the ride, Louis was buzzing with excitement. But when he looked beside himself at Harry, the poor lad was literally shaking and looked pale from fright or nervousness or something. Louis nudged him gently, his stomach jumping anxiously at the sight of his date.

“Hazza,” he got his attention. “You okay? We don’t have to ride if you’re too scared,” he said gently. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Eyes blown wide, Harry glanced at Louis. His legs were pressing and squeezing together rhythmically. 

“Um. I just –“ but before Harry could ever think of what he was going to say, the lights suddenly went down for the start of the ride. An automated voice started counting down their ‘takeoff’.

‘Five…Four…Three…’

Harry groaned. His bladder was _aching_. It was so full. He couldn’t take it. He absolutely had to find a place to pee after this. It was so uncomfortable. He couldn’t even believe he made himself wait this long! How stupid. Especially since he’d been so anxious and worried about it, that he was missing enjoying this otherwise perfect date with Louis.

‘...Two…One….Blast off!’ 

As soon as the countdown ended, the ride started to shake as if to imitate leaving the ground. The vibrations went right to Harry’s overly full bladder, and he nearly huffed out loud at the discomfort. He gripped the handles tighter, shoving himself even harder against the bar.

_’Ooohh! Oh my god, I have to wee. I have to wee, I have to wee! I don’t know what I’m going to do!’_

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis searched Harry’s face, concerned. Harry hadn’t answered him, just mumbled something then groaned. He looked so tense too. Was he going to be sick? Or was he just really terrified of the ride?

As it started up, Louis reached over and rubbed Harry’s thigh reassuringly. He realized it was tensed up and practically trembling, and when he glanced up at Harry’s face he saw that his eyes were squeezed shut and he looked almost in pain.

“Haz,” Louis squeezed his thigh and leaned in closer as the ride started shaking. “What’s wrong?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

 

As soon as Harry felt Louis’ hand on his leg, he tensed up even more. He didn’t even think about whether or not Louis could feel his thighs squeezing even harder together. He couldn’t help it at all.

He moaned in a choked way when Louis asked what was wrong. Harry wanted to tell him so bad! He _needed_ to tell him because he absolutely couldn’t avoid it anymore. 

Still, it was like something was clamping down over his throat every time he tried to just say it.

Defeated again, Harry just shook his head roughly, eyes squeezing shut again. 

“N-nothing!” he squeaked unconvincingly. “Nothing, I’m fine!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis barely even noticed they were on the ride anymore. All he could focus on was Harry being very obviously not fine. Why wouldn’t he just tell him what was wrong? Louis never understood that logic. Harry was probably trying to be all brave and shit by not telling Louis he didn’t feel well so he wouldn’t ruin the date or something. It was stupid, but cute. Harry was cute. 

Still, Louis’ protective streak was taking over, and he watched Harry with concern as he let out a painful sounding moan. Louis reached for his hand, stroking his thumb over Harry’s own as he tried to comfort him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

The ride started shaking even more, now acting as if they were soaring through space. Since when was space this bumpy? Harry was dying. All this swaying and rocking around. How could he ever let himself get on this ride.

Managing to force his eyes back open, Harry noticed all the other riders having what looked to be a great time. They were shouting and cheering happily. Anxiously, Harry glanced over to see how Louis was enjoying it. But he grimaced when he realized Louis was looking at him instead, with concern on his face.

Forcing a strained smile, Harry tried to appease him. As much as he was suffering right now, he didn’t want to ruin Louis’ fun because of it. Using every last ounce of willpower he had, Harry begged himself to relax, and just hang on, telling himself it would be over soon.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis smiled back when Harry smiled at him. He could tell Harry’s smile was forced, but he wanted to reciprocate when Harry was clearly trying to appease him. He squeezed Harry’s hand, turning forward again and letting himself enjoy the ride a little, even though his worry for Harry was still nagging him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry blew out a tight sigh of relief when Louis seemed to accept that he was fine, and turned away. He really didn’t mean to make Louis worried, or concerned. Especially since when Harry actually managed to admit what was wrong, it was going to be even more embarrassing if Louis had gotten unknowingly upset over something so stupid. 

Sliding back into his seat, the only thing Harry could feel was his bladder straining and shaking inside him. It was so tight and absolutely full to the brim, he really thought he was going to explode at any second. 

“Oh my god, I have to pee,” he whined quietly to himself, not loud enough to hear over everyone else’s screaming. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis was able to half-enjoy the rest of the ride. When it ended, he slid out of his seat and offered a hand to pull Harry out as well. He noticed Harry’s hand was clammy now, but it could just be from the heat. Maybe he wasn’t sick at all, and Louis was just going into his overprotective mode that his mates sometimes teased him about.

“What do you want to do now?” he asked as they walked towards the exit, deciding to let Harry tell him if something was up. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry honestly had no idea how he’d made it through that ride. Despite everyone else’s enthusiasm, the flashy lights going off inside, and the general excitement of the ride, all Harry had been able to focus on was getting off it and finding a toilet! He was starting to sweat from just the effort of trying to contain the crashing waves of piss inside him.

As soon as they were finally off, Harry had to physically struggle to not dash off with both hands in his crotch. His movements were tight and constricted as he followed Louis back out of the exit. 

He was in so much pain. It was all he could think about. “Huh?” he hissed, realizing Louis was asking him something, but been too busy darting his eyes around for a loo to hear. Harry did a very bad job of containing his bouncing and shifting feet as they stood there, deciding what to do next. He was so fidgety, it would have been obvious to _anyone_ that something was off. Still, he was convinced that Louis somehow wouldn’t figure it out. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I asked what you wanted to do now,” Louis repeated, narrowing his eyes at Harry. He was acting really nervous, like he was about to jump out of his skin. Determined not to act like an overbearing mother, Louis let it go. Harry was a grown adult and he would say if something was wrong. 

“We could maybe try something a bit calmer, like the ferris wheel?” Louis suggested. “What do you think?” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Calmer. Calmer, would be nice. Offhandedly, Harry nodded along, focusing all of his energy on both holding it in, and finding a toilet. Like, right now. “Yeah, that s-sound good.”

Barely conscious of what he was doing, Harry followed along with Louis, his head spinning in every direction for any sight of a toilet. Where could they be!?

He should ask. If anything, he should just ask Louis if he happened to have seen a toilet. Honestly, admitting he had to pee again was a lot less worse than trying to hold it like this. Wasn’t it? 

Oh god, he had to ask. He had to say something. It was so painful. Every step felt like a punch to his quivering bladder. He needed to empty it _now_. It was pulsing. 

“H-have you seen a, like, a toilet around?” he stuttered, trying to keep his voice even. “I just want to, like, um..." Harry swallowed nervously. "...wash my hands…” Wash his hands? Oh, how stupid. But at least he managed to say something.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Okay, great,” Louis said cheerfully. He spotted the ferris wheel a couple minutes later, but then Harry was suddenly asking if they could stop so he could wash his hands. What even?

“I don’t see any,” he said, taking a quick look around. “But there’s the ferris wheel,” he pointed ahead. “Want to just go on that first, and then we can look for a loo?” he suggested. He playfully took Harry’s hand, swinging it up to inspect it. “Looks fine to me,” he said, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Promise the ferris wheel won’t mind them.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was physically struggling to resist bouncing up and down on the spot. He settled for crossing his legs tightly when Louis inspected his hands. 

“Well.” He huffed. No, he really _really_ didn’t want to wait until after the ferris wheel. “They. They just feel sticky,” he rushed out, stepping on his feet as he craned his head around for a loo. “I don’t know, can we just try and find one first? Before the ride?”

Harry really tried to keep the tension from showing too much on his face, for fear of giving away the real reason he wanted the loo so bad. 

As he stood there for what felt like centuries waiting for Louis to reply, Harry’s bladder was pulsing relentlessly, straining against his jeans. He jiggled slightly on the spot, fidgeting around as his eyes darted back and forth for a toilet. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Yeah, sure, love,” Louis relented, giving Harry an odd look. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so insisted about washing his hands right now. Maybe he was just really into cleanliness? That wasn’t exactly a _bad_ quality per se – as long as he didn’t mind Louis’ constant messiness, that is. 

“Not gonna lie, I’ve never seen someone so insistent on washing their hands before,” he teased. “You’re quite a quirky one,” he said, not for the first time today. Harry _was_ quirky, but that was half the appeal of him. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back in relief when Louis said they could go. “Ok, let’s try this way,” he decided quickly, blinding leading their way through rides and people. He had no idea where he was going. 

Flashing Louis a sweet yet slightly strained smile, Harry grunted out, “It’s just good hygiene.” His bladder was pulsing. He had to find a toilet. 

“D-do you see one?” he whined, his hand slipping between holding his bladder and tugging at his jeans. He was going to explode. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis nodded along to Harry’s hygiene comment, not mentioning the fact that he only washed his hands when necessary, like after using the toilet or before a meal; he could at least pretend to be at Harry’s standard of clean, for now.

“No, I don’t,” Louis answered, looking around to see if he noticed any signs for loos. He realized Harry sounded almost stressed, and he joked, “It’s alright, Haz, the hygiene police aren’t going to take you away if you don’t wash your hands this second.”

He turned to look at Harry when there wasn’t really a response to his comment, and noticed he was looking around almost frantically with a stressed look on his face. Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled them to a stop. “Haz. Calm down,” he said, more serious than before, adding a bit of a forced laugh at the end to keep it light. “What’s up with you?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry probably would have laughed (loudly) at Louis’ hygiene police comment any other time. Right now however, he merely offered a weak grunt of acknowledgment as he looked anxiously around the area. How come he couldn’t find a bathroom anywhere? 

When Louis suddenly tugged him back Harry squeezed his legs, not realizing his face had been as anxious as it was.

Stepping from one foot to the next, Harry jiggled around, not hiding his potty dance very well. “I just want to find the loo!” he hissed, glancing over Louis’ head in a panic. Nothing over there. Bouncing up and down nervously, he glanced to his side, before crossing his legs tightly. “You know. My hands,” he reminded, distractedly. He was practically wobbling on the spot.

He couldn’t believe he’d had to go to the bathroom this whole time, and he’d never been able to yet. 

“Mmmggff,” he groaned louder than he realized as he bounced again. His hands were hovering unconsciously over his crotch at this point.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis didn’t respond, watching Harry curiously as he bounced and squirmed around. What was making him so jumpy? For the briefest of seconds, Louis considered the idea that he’d slipped himself some drugs when they’d parted in the food area. He immediately disregarded that assumption, because no, Harry definitely wasn’t the type to take drugs in the middle of the date. Unless Louis was completely wrong about him; but he was pretty sure he was a better judge of character than that.

He studied Harry closer as Harry continued to look everywhere around them while he jiggled in his spot. Louis suddenly noticed Harry’s hands resting over his crotch, and then noticed his legs crossed snugly together. Wait…did Harry have to...? No, he would have said something. But Louis watched as Harry’s hand pressed against his cock, and then looked back up to see Harry biting his lip hard as he continued to dart his eyes around, not even noticing Louis staring at him.

Okay. So maybe Harry _did_ have to wee. Really bad it looked like. But that didn’t seem right, because he would have just told Louis that, like he did earlier today. Confused, Louis took Harry’s hand and started pulling him along again. “Sure nothing else is bothering you?” he asked casually as they walked. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wasn’t even sure he was trying to stay still anymore. For one, he couldn’t even if he _did_ try, so there really wasn’t a point. And two, he was so flustered and anxious trying to find a toilet, that he couldn’t space a thought to how he was acting. 

His fingers were pressing against his dick now, and he didn’t even realize. Switching feet, he re-crossed his legs the other way. _’Where the fuck is the toilet!? I am going to piss my pants. I have to go so fucking bad. Oh my god. I have to wee, I have to wee!’_ This chant continued in his head as he wobbled and squirmed on the spot. 

He choked out a breath when Louis started talking again. Harry was so focused on his brimming bladder that he nearly forgot Louis was there. (Nearly)

“What?” he hissed, shifting restlessly. “Like what?” Harry swallowed uneasily, letting Louis pull him along. Each step was killing him, and it took all his strength to keep from wincing out loud at each one. He almost managed. But he was still letting out little grunts and huffs of pain that were beyond his control.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Like…anything,” Louis replied. He was getting more certain that Harry had to pee and that’s why he was acting so weird. All signs pointed to Harry being desperate to pee. But he didn’t want to point it out, because he wasn’t even positive that was it. Harry had had no problem complaining loudly about needing the toilet earlier in the day. Jesus, who knew a simple date could get so confusing? Maybe Louis was just making it confusing. 

He noticed Harry grunting and moaning now as they walked. “You sound like you’re in pain. Are you hurt?” he tried, his mouth moving before he had time to think. He was honestly concerned though. At this point, he was hoping the only problem was that Harry had to wee; that wouldn’t be a big deal at all. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“No! I’m fine!” Harry insisted, sounding anything but fine. Louis really needed to stop asking him what was wrong. As sweet as it was that he was concerned, Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he accidentally blurted out exactly what was wrong. He still had no idea why he was even making such a huge deal out of this in the first place. But he seemed to be trapped in his idea that Louis was going to be put off by it and want to end this date or something.

It sounded ridiculous even to Harry. But for some reason he couldn’t fight it. 

He hadn’t realized he’d been making the noises of pain until Louis pointed them out. So he stopped groaning, and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. “I really am. It’s just that I don’t understand why there’s no toilet around anywhere!” Tugging at his hair and scratching at his neck anxiously, he groaned, “I really need to... wash… my… hands…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s lower back as they walked, rubbing softly, not quite sure what else to do. Harry was all panicky and his face was red and he looked like he was going to burst out of his skin, but he was still insisting that he just needed to wash his hands. 

Not sure what to do to help in this situation – he was 99% sure now that Harry needed to pee very bad, but he still wasn’t sure _why_ it was a secret; regardless there were no toilets to be seen – Louis squeezed Harry’s hip in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

After Harry’s last outburst, Louis suddenly took charged and tugged Harry toward a random food vendor and asked, “Excuse me, are there any toilets around?” The woman replied that there were some not too far away, and gave them quick directions to get there. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As the woman told them the directions, Harry was bouncing up and down in what he hoped was still a constrained way, but was most definitely not. He was so antsy at this point, there was no way he could’ve even attempted to stand still.

“Thank you!” he squeaked, when she finally finished telling them. It was as they turned around, that Harry realized he hadn’t even been listening to a word! He’d been too consumed by his throbbing bladder to spare a moment to actually pay attention to where the toilet even was. He really hoped Louis had at least been listening.

“Wait,” he choked, stumbling along with Louis, and running another twitchy hand through his hair. “Which way did she say?” His other hand was clenching and unclenching dangerously close to his groin. He didn’t even realize. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis’ lip twitched as he tried not to laugh when Harry asked him what the women had said. He felt bad because he could tell that Harry must be _dying_ to pee if he couldn’t even pay attention to the directions to the toilet. But it was still a little amusing to watch Harry practically wee-dance right in front of him and still not admit he had to use the bathroom.

Conflicted between wanting to help him and wanting to tease him, Louis took his hand and started to lead the way to the toilets. “She said it’s just down this way and around the corner,” he explained, deciding to go the helpful route. He was walking pretty fast, trying to get Harry there quickly, but he felt Harry tugging him back and asking him to slow down.

“I thought you were in a rush to wash your hands?” Louis played along innocently.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry couldn’t keep up. Louis was walking too fast right now, and although Harry _was_ in a rush, it wasn’t exactly to wash his hands. Every step was killing him at this point.

“I am,” he insisted, glancing left and right in full alert for any sign of a bathroom. “But, my…legs…hurt,” he lied, hoping that would convince Louis to slow down at a pace Harry might be able to keep up with without exploding all over the place, and not to mention, down his jeans.

“Are you sure it’s this way?” he whined, unable to keep the distress from his voice.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Jesus, Harry was the _worst_ liar ever. Did he seriously think he was fooling Louis right now? The thing was, Louis _still_ didn’t understand why Harry was even trying to fool him. As soon as they got to the loo, Louis was going to see Harry make a beeline for the urinals instead of the sinks, anyways. Did Harry not realize that?

Louis smirked secretly to himself, squeezing Harry’s hand a little tighter as they walked. “Almost there, love,” he assured. They rounded the corner, and Louis could see the toilets in sight. “Ooh, look, there it is,” he pointed with his free hand. Harry suddenly started to tug him along, and Louis stumbled after him, choking out a laugh. “ _Real_ excited to wash those hands, huh?” he laughed.

They reached the toilets a few moments later, and Louis watched Harry rush ahead and pull at the door. It didn’t open though, and that’s when Louis looked up to see a sign on the door. _Oh god, poor Harry._ Harry didn’t appear to notice yet, so Louis stepped forward and placed a hand on his hip.

“Haz, I think this one’s closed,” he broke the news. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

By the time Louis pointed out the toilets, Harry was literally panting out loud. He was in so much pain he couldn’t even breathe properly. The moment he saw the door, Harry raced for it, pulling Louis along.

“Yeah, exactly!” he hissed anxiously to Louis mentioning his hands.

Grabbing for the door, Harry tugged as hard as he could, ready to race right inside. But then the door didn’t open. “Ugh!” Harry grunted, shifting feet and pausing to try and twist the door handle the other way. It still didn’t budge. Moaning again, he tried to push it this time. _’What the fuck!?’_ he nearly shouted out loud when it _still_ didn’t open.

Crossing his legs, Harry wobbled around, ready to try again when suddenly Louis was telling him it was –

“-Closed?” Harry choked, stumbling back to see the sign. “Wait, no. It can’t be!” he hissed, squeezing his crossed legs together. Uncrossing them, he bent at the knees slightly, huffing out breaths that he didn’t think were as audible as they were. “The other one was closed too!” he moaned, forgetting that Louis wasn’t supposed to know about when Harry tried to sneak off to pee during lunch too. Jesus, he’d had to pee this _whole_ time. 

Starting to jump a little, Harry looked around frantically. “Are you sure this is the right one? Maybe there’s one other there,” he pointed to a random direction, not really paying attention as his bladder vibrated with fullness inside him. It was so ready to release all this pee, and had been successfully tricked into thinking it was just about to. Again. Harry scrunched his face, his hand hovering subconsciously over his crotch.

“Can we just try over there? I really need to-” he huffed. “I mean, I just want to check.” He was dying to tell Louis what was wrong already, but he just couldn’t! He really hoped Louis was still buying the whole hand washing thing. Although Harry had to admit, he’d never seen someone this anxious to randomly ‘wash their hands’ before either.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“What other one?” Louis asked, confused. The last toilet he remembered them going to was when they both peed a few hours ago, and that one was open. When had Harry gone to another one? He thought back, and the only time he remembered them separately was at lunch. Fuck, had Harry had to pee since then?! No wonder he looked like he was going to explode.

Harry either didn’t hear his question, or was ignoring it, because he just kept talking about finding another toilet. He looked so stressed, and Louis just wanted him to admit what was really wrong now. He hated having to pretend he didn’t know; it wasn’t in his nature to play dumb like this, but he had been trying to be nice to Harry since they still hadn’t known each other very long.

“Take a breath, Haz,” Louis soothed, placing both hands on Harry’s shoulders from the front and squeezing. He could feel Harry’s body shaking. “You don’t actually have to wash your hands, do you?” Louis said lightly, hopefully letting on that he knew Harry actually had to wee and leading Harry to admit it. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Tugging at his jeans, Harry stepped clumsily from one side the other. His face felt flushed and hot, and when Louis told him to take a breath, Harry nearly shook under Louis’ hand on his shoulder.  
Shakily, he let out a tiny breath, but it just made the liquid in his bladder pulse even more, and he grimaced again.

At Louis’ next question, Harry’s breath caught in his throat. _‘You don’t actually have to wash your hands, do you?’_ What did that mean? Harry struggled to keep from jumping up and down and grabbing his cock in a full on pee dance. Especially now. Did Louis know?  
As Harry trembled on the spot, his lip slipped between his teeth. How could Louis _not_ know - Harry couldn’t even stand still. Or think up a decent enough excuse that someone might actually buy either.

But even still, he found himself fumbling instead of admitting it. “What do you mean?” His voice quivered, and Harry’s head tipped back as they just stood there. He needed to get going! 

Not able to last even long enough for Louis to respond, Harry jiggled around, huffing out his breath. “Can we just try over there? Please!? I really have to find a bathroom,” he stressed, legs wrapping together tightly and hands clenching in front of his dick. He was in too much pain to realize that was probably admitting it right there.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis stared down at where Harry’s legs were crossed so tightly that he could see every aspect of his gorgeous legs straining against his tight jeans. Bloody hell, Harry was so fucking fit. It was a weird thought to have when Harry was clearly fighting to not pee his pants at that very moment, but Louis couldn’t help it. Harry was just so hot, and Louis was coming to realize that nothing could take away from how beautiful he was.

He cleared his throat, looking back up to Harry’s face as he pleaded for Louis to help him find another bathroom. There were so many emotions running through Louis’ mind – concern, amusement, lust, fondness – that he took a second to think about what to do next. He quickly decided that both his horniness and desire to tease could wait until _after_ Harry relieved himself. 

“Okay, just relax,” Louis said, looking around the area. He didn’t see any signs of any toilets in the area. They were near the outskirts of the amusement park, and he could see a cluster of trees and bushes off to the side where there weren’t any people. “How do you feel about using the bushes?” he suggested, forgetting that they were still pretending Harry just had to wash his hands. In a desperate situation, Louis would’ve gone for the bushes himself, but he had a feeling Harry wouldn’t be up for it. Still, it was the only idea he could think of right now, so he threw it out there. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Stumbling over his own feet as he twisted them together, Harry glanced to where Louis was pointing. Ugh, it was so tempting. But no, he couldn’t do that! He couldn’t even admit to Louis that he even had to pee in the first place. How was he supposed to do something like that? Anyone could walk by and see him. 

Forgetting Louis wasn’t actually supposed to know why Harry really needed the bathroom, Harry pressed a hand to his crotch and whimpered. “No, I can’t do that, Louis!” he whined, hopping up and down lightly. “I don’t want to do that.” Chewing his lip painfully, he gave Louis his best ‘thanks for trying to help though’ face, but he was sure it came off as more troubled than anything.

And then as if he hadn’t number one, basically just admitted what was actually wrong, and number two, like Louis didn’t already know anyway, Harry crossed his legs tightly and groaned. “I don’t actually have to wash my hands…”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis nodded, having already assumed Harry would reject that idea. It was worth a shot, though.

When Harry finally admitted he didn’t actually have to wash his hands, Louis couldn’t help a small giggle from escaping despite how stressed Harry looked. “You don’t say,” Louis joked. “I, for one, am _shocked_ ,” he couldn’t stop himself from teasing a little. 

Smiling sweetly at Harry so he wouldn’t be embarrassed, Louis slung an arm around Harry’s waist. “It was a bit obvious, love,” he said, quietly, since more people were walking by their area now and he didn’t want to announce Harry’s plight to the whole park. “You put up a valiant effort to fool me, though,” he added, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Can you hold it while we look for another toilet?” he asked, taking Harry’s hand and leading him in a random direction, on the look-out for another bathroom. “Or what do you want to do?” There really weren’t many other options, unless Harry changed his mind and went behind a secluded tree. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Jiggling from foot to foot, hands clasped in front of himself, and inching closer and closer to just reaching and grabbing his dick, Harry scrunched his face. Was Louis teasing him? Right now!?

“You knew?” he squeaked, an embarrassed flush taking over his face. Especially after Louis went on to say it was ‘obvious’. Oh god. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, from both humiliation and pain. Pressing his thighs together, he cringed, “How could you tell?” Later, after Harry was finally able to relieve himself, and desperation wasn’t taking over all other logical thinking, he’d probably look back and understand just how obvious he had been being. But at the moment, he actually thought he was doing an alright job at keeping it discreet. Stepping onto one of his feet, he squeezed his eyes again and changed his mind. No, it was definitely obvious.

He managed a weak smile when Louis told him he’d done an alright job fooling him at least. Releasing the grip he hadn’t even realized he’d had on his cock, Harry tried to keep his predicament under some sort of reasonable control when a few people walked by them.

“I don’t know!” he wailed as soon as they passed and Louis was asking if he could wait. It felt like he’d been waiting for hours! “I’ve been holding it forever!” he admitted, squeezing his crotch again; less to make a point, and more because he really had no other choice. “I don’t even know where another toilet is. I have to go _really_ bad,” he explained, chewing on his finger. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had to go so much worse than earlier, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had to go this bad. And it was so humiliating that Louis, his date, got to witness the entire thing.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis snorted. “You’re not exactly subtle, babe.” 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Louis said, when Harry told him he’d been holding it for a really long time. “I don’t know why you didn’t just say something sooner. I wouldn’t have, like, bit your head off or anything if you told me you needed a toilet break.” He said it gently so Harry wouldn’t feel like he was scolding him or anything. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Bouncing uncontrollably, Harry furrowed his eyebrows together painfully. He had no idea what he was going to do. Even as Louis was gently reprimanding him, Harry was barely listening. He was going up on his tip toes, trying to squint as far as he could to try and spot a toilet somewhere.

Glancing back at Louis miserably, Harry fidgeted with his hands down in front of himself. “I thought you would have laughed at me for having to go again so soon…” he tried weakly in an attempt to defend his poor choice of not saying anything. “Or you would have thought I had bladder issues and wouldn’t want to go out with me again..."

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

_That’s_ why Harry hadn’t said anything?! Louis probably wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Or _maybe_ he would have teased Harry a little for needing to go so soon, but it would have all been in good fun.

“Hazza, you sweet little idiot,” Louis said affectionately, raking a hand through Harry’s curls. “Did you really think I wouldn’t want to go on another date with you just because you had to pee a couple times?” It was a ridiculous thought to Louis, but clearly it had been serious to Harry. Harry looked miserable, so Louis leaned in for a quick one-shoulder hug, not wanting to squish Harry’s bladder. 

“You can’t help when you have to wee, you dork,” he added, smiling fondly at Harry. “That’s not embarrassing; what _would_ be embarrassing is if you pissed yourself or something,” he joked. He immediately regretted it, because Harry looked like he was dangerously close to wetting himself, and his face dropped even more. “So,” Louis continued, offering Harry a bright smile to make him feel less embarrassed, “let’s go find you a toilet before that happens.” He winked playfully.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Bending at the knees, Harry let out a strained groan. He couldn’t believe Louis was taking this so well. Harry honestly thought he was going to be scoffing and annoyed. Not teasing and lighthearted. If Harry had known that he would take it this well, well god, he _would_ have said something sooner. Like a _lot_ sooner!

Nodding ashamedly, Harry pouted at his own stupidity as Louis hugged him, thankfully avoiding hitting his bladder. But even despite it, the slight squeeze was still too much and it made the overflowing liquid inside Harry shake and push around excruciatingly.

“Ooofff!” he moaned out lowly, turning and pressing his knees against the other one. It didn’t help. If anything, it just made him feel even _fuller_ than he already was. “Ughhgg!” he huffed, started to jiggle around beneath Louis’ slight embrace.

“I know…” Harry said weakly at Louis telling him he couldn’t help when he had to wee. But even still. Who honestly had to go again that soon, and that bad, after just going? Harry still felt awkward about the whole thing. And then Louis mentioned something about Harry pissing his pants, and Harry’s eyes grew comically wide. That’s exactly what he was about to do!

“It has to be a toilet _really_ close,” Harry rushed out as he trotted anxiously beside Louis. “Because I feel like I’m about to explode any second!” That was not an exaggeration either.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Alright, yeah,” Louis nodded, tugging Harry along and looking anxiously from side-to-side as they speed-walked, hoping to spot a toilet as soon as possible. He really didn’t want Harry to have an accident, especially since he’d already called the possibility ‘embarrassing’. Harry was one of the nicest people Louis had ever met, and he definitely didn’t deserve that kind of humiliation, even if he’d been a bit of an idiot.

He felt his stomach flutter a little at Harry saying he felt like he was going to ‘explode’, but Louis ignored it, instead focusing on finding him a toilet. 

“Hang in there, mate,” he encouraged. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“I can’t!” Harry moaned. Now that he’d finally admitted it, and Louis knew what was actually going on (and hadn’t deserted him because of it!), Harry felt like he had hours worth of complaining to make up for. “I can’t hold it!” he stressed, hands fisting in his crotch. “Ugh Louis, it hurts so bad,” he whined loudly, scrunching his face up more and more with each unsettling step he took. 

As they came to a bit of crowded section of the park where they had to stop briefly to let a few people pass by, Harry was shuffling feet and tugging restlessly at his belt and his hair. 

“I have to pee,” he muttered out loud, even though he wasn’t necessarily saying it to Louis. He was just saying it. “I have to pee. Where can I go!?” His head craned all around, but he could not spot sight of another toilet anywhere. “Louis, I have to pee!” he squeaked, reaching to squeeze Louis’ arm so tightly that his nails were digging into his skin. “I don’t know what to do. There’s no loo anywhere! What do I do!?” He finished his outburst with a gruff groan of pain.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis refrained from saying that Harry shouldn’t have held it so long, then. He figured Harry knew that now, and there was no point in rubbing in his face when he was already in so much pain and discomfort. 

“I know, love, I’m looking,” Louis said, trying to remain calm since Harry was freaking out enough for the both of them. Inside, Louis was freaking out as well, his mind whirling a million miles an hour trying to think of a solution, but he kept his cool on the outside.

Harry dug his fingernails into his skin, and Louis winced slightly but he didn’t say anything. Like anyone, he’d been in enough desperate situations in his lifetime to know how horrible it felt when your bladder was that full. 

“Just try to calm down a bit, it’ll help,” Louis instructed, looking anxiously around in circles for a bathroom. Where the fuck were all the toilets in this park?! Where were people supposed to fucking piss?! “I’m going to have a word with the fucking morons who run this place after we’re done here,” he muttered angrily. 

Just as he was about to give up and just drag Harry to his car so they could drive into town to find a toilet instead of wasting their time here, he saw something and was struck with inspiration.

“Okay, I know this is crazy but I think it’s your only choice,” he began, as he suddenly pulled Harry in the direction of one of the park’s rides. “We’re going to go on a water ride, and you can just piss on there. Sound good? Okay great,” he said, without letting Harry cut in. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was panicking. Now that Louis knew, there was no point in holding back anymore. Harry didn’t even think he could have even if Louis didn’t know. It was so painful.

“I don’t know what to do!” he cried helplessly, crossing his legs tightly. He was seriously going to wet himself on his first date with Louis. Who he happened to already be in love with. Harry really did have the worst luck.

“Ughhh, I can’t calm down!” he stressed, digging his fingers even rougher into Louis’ skin. When he realized what he was doing, he released him with a hiss of apology. He settled for clenching his fists so tight that his nails dug into his own palms instead. “You don’t understand. I have to go so bad, I really do!” Jumping up and down and twisting his legs around, he rambled, not able to register Louis saying he wanted to complain to this park for Harry’s sake. “I don’t know. I drank too much tea or something earlier. I just have to wee so bad. I don’t think I’ve ever had to go this bad!”

How Harry went from not even being able to tell Louis he needed a quick bathroom break, to being able to tell him all that in the course of five minutes, was confusing even to him. But he just had to explain how bad it was so that Louis would understand and help him find a toilet now!

Tugging on Louis again, Harry bounced up and down beside him. It had to be painfully obvious to anyone who looked at the pair exactly what was going on. But Harry was too desperate to even think about being embarrassed anymore.

All of a sudden, Louis was leading him off in the direction of the rides, talking about going on the water ride so Harry could piss on it.

“What?!” Harry cried, trying to dig his heels into the ground to stop Louis from taking them any further. “You want me to piss on a ride!? That’s basically peeing myself! No, it _is_ peeing myself! I can’t do that! We just need to find a toilet. There’s got to be one around here!” he whined, although he’d been looking for what seemed like the better half of the entire date and had yet to find one. An open one he could actually use, anyway. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis winced in sympathy as Harry continued to go on and on about how badly he was dying for a wee. He felt his own heart rate picking up, and he told himself it was just because of the frantic situation; deep down, though, he knew seeing Harry this desperate and needy was doing something else to him. He didn’t understand why – maybe it had something to do with wanting to see Harry this needy and begging in bed for a different reason, or maybe it was something else entirely. He didn’t want to acknowledge it right now though, because the most important thing was getting Harry someplace to pee before he humiliated himself in front of a whole amusement park full of people. 

After Louis announced his brilliant plan to Harry of peeing on the water ride, Harry started vehemently fighting against the idea. Still, gently but forcefully pulling Harry toward the ride, Louis reasoned, “Yeah, we might find one, but think about it. If you’ve already found _two_ closed toilets today, the queues for any open ones are going to be massive. You’ll never last that long.” He wasn’t saying it to be mean about Harry’s bladder-holding abilities – though, those did seem to be questionable and if Harry calmed down after all this was over, Louis was totally going to tease him about it – he was just being rational.

“And besides,” he added, “It’s not _really_ peeing yourself if nobody knows about it.” That wasn’t exactly the best logic, but whatever helped Harry agree to his plan would do. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

As soon as Louis brought up the very good point that Harry hadn’t even considered at all, that there would be huge queues to whatever available toilet they might find, he gasped. 

“Oh god. I didn’t even think about that!” he admitted, bouncing aggressively. Of course that would happen to him too. 

Completely oblivious to Louis eyeing him curiously, Harry bent at the knees, huffing out agitated breaths. 

“Ok! I really don’t have a choice,” he decided, not quite sure if he agreed with Louis’ logic on it not really being peeing on himself. But honestly, at this rate he was going to pee on himself _anyway_. So it would at least be better do try and do it in a way where less people would have to know about it. “I don’t want to get pee on you though!” he squeaked, realizing with as crowded as it was here, they’d definitely want two people to a seat on the ride. Harry wouldn’t be able to sit on his own, he didn’t think. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Don’t worry about that,” Louis laughed it off, waving his free hand dismissively. “The water will mostly wash it off anyway.” He hadn’t actually thought about that, but he didn’t want Harry to worry about it. It was a little gross, sure, but it wouldn’t kill him. 

They reached the ride, which only had a short queue – probably much shorter than the one or two free bathrooms in the whole park. It looked like it’d only take five or so minutes. Harry immediately went into his pee-stance of tightly crossed legs and hands gripping his thighs and Louis gulped. This shouldn’t be so bloody hot. Harry tipped his head back and exposed the long column of his throat, and Louis and to fight to not surge forward and suck a love bite into it right then and there. When he tipped his head back forward, Louis could see the slightly glassy look in his eyes, his gorgeous flushed cheeks, his plump red-bitten lips. Louis’ gaze dropped to see his abs clenching under his shirt as he squeezed his shapely legs together.

Fuck. _Fuck_ , now was not the time to be getting a boner. Clearly, his cock didn’t get the message because Louis could feel it thickening up in his pants. Flushing slightly, he averted his gaze from Harry, willing his body to stop reacting. This was so inappropriate; Harry was in pain right now!

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Despite Louis’ reassurance, Harry still felt horrible about that idea. Not only was he about to have to pee himself, but he was going to have to get it on Louis too. He didn’t see how he was ever going to get a second date after this. 

Harry moaned dismally when he saw the queue to the ride. Sure compared to most of the ones they’d been on today, it wasn’t nearly as long. But _any_ queue was too long right now.

Gripping his thighs, Harry moaned again gruffly. His bladder was pulsing so harshly, especially since he could unfortunately hear the water splashing for this ride in the distance.

“Ooohhh,” he choked, pressing his legs together as tight as he could. His bladder was pushed so tightly into his jeans, it was almost unbearable. Still oblivious to Louis’ growing predicament, and basically everything else around him, Harry reached one hand up to stealthily pull at and try and undo his belt a little bit. 

Somehow, he managed to get it unhook a couple of notches, and the slight release of tension was enough for him to tip his head back again in relief. He didn’t even try to keep up any sort of conversation as every ounce of his focus was on trying to find a way to keep all this aching pee inside long enough to get on the ride.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis’ eyes were brought back to Harry when he heard him moan. Jesus, did he have to make those kinds of noises when Louis was trying not to pop a stiffy in front of the fucking kids in this queue? Just when Louis thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse, he watched as Harry slipped a hand under his shirt and fucking _undid his belt_. What the hell was he doing? Was he _trying_ to be a bloody tease? Rationally, Louis knew that Harry wasn’t even paying attention to the effect he was having on Louis, but this was still so unfair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis heard himself say before he could filter himself. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Lost in his own world of toilets, and the visual of himself unzipping his fucking too-tight jeans, pulling his cock out, and releasing this ocean of piss inside him, Harry nearly jumped when he heard Louis speak to him.

“Huh?” Harry grimaced, one hand still tugging at his waistband unconsciously, “What do you mean?” He honestly had no idea what Louis was referring to. Was it something specific, or just in general. Because just in general, Harry was trying not to pee his pants. Wasn’t that obvious?

He set his hand to his bladder, actually feeling it straining and quivering beneath his palm. He didn't think it was possible to be this full of pee.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Never mind,” Louis shook his head. _Just picture grandma naked, just picture grandma naked,_ he told himself, pulling his shirt down discreetly to cover the semi that was thankfully beginning to wilt.

The queue moved ahead a bit, and Louis guessed they’d be on the next ride. He leaned closer to Harry so that nobody next to them in the queue could hear them. “Hanging in there?” he asked, resting a comforting hand on Harry’s back. “Not much longer, and then you can relax.” Harry was strung up so tight that Louis could feel his back muscles bulging against his shirt. God, they were great back muscles. _Not the time!_ he reminded himself stubbornly. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry was glad Louis didn’t bother repeating himself, because Harry had already lost his concentration. His thoughts couldn’t stray from the throbbing pain below.  
Jiggling on his legs, Harry grunted when Louis set a hand to his back. Even though he’d been gentle enough, Harry’s entire body was hyper-sensitive right now, and even just the slightest touch sent another jolt to his bladder. 

“I’m gonna start weeing as soon as we get on that thing,” he stressed, crossing his legs again. His stomach was starting to hurt a little from the constant pressure. “I think we’re both gonna drown by the time I’m done,” he added, managing a very weak laugh at his attempt of a joke.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Well, you should probably wait until you get wet,” Louis reasoned. He didn’t want anyone to notice Harry peeing on the ride, and for him to get a ticket for public urination or violating the ride’s rules or something. “But at least we’ll be sitting, so that’ll probably make it easier to hold it until then.” At least, that was always helpful for Louis. Harry might be passed the point of anything making it easier to hold it, but a little positivity couldn’t hurt.

He laughed at Harry’s joke. It was cute that he was trying to crack jokes when he was so clearly uncomfortable. “You think? Geez, how much did you drink earlier?!” Louis joked back, immediately regretting it because reminding Harry of his liquid consumption definitely wouldn’t be helpful at a time like this. 

The next ride arrived then, and before Louis could react, Harry was already rushing to get on it.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Don’t say the word ‘wet’ right now,” Harry pleaded, squeezing his legs tightly. Side-stepping uneasily, he nodded weakly. “I hope so. I don’t know. I feel like I’m gonna explode no matter what I do, so we’ll see.”

Blushing slightly, Harry couldn’t help rolling his eyes angrily at himself for waiting this long. Louis hadn’t been mad at all.  
That whole time Harry could have just said something, and Louis wouldn’t have even cared! “I don’t know,” he mumbled, clasping his hands together in front of his crotch. Swinging at the waist, he bit his lip, “Well, I had two iced teas,” he remembered, thinking back to how he’d so foolishly refilled his extra large drink. His bladder gave another unpleasant quiver at the unhelpful reminder.

Suddenly the ride pulled up, and as soon as the worker opened the gates to let them through, Harry raced toward the cart. All he wanted to do was get on this thing so he could pee. As ridiculous as the whole idea was, Harry couldn’t wait to do it. However, as soon as he sat down, he squeezed his legs, pushing his thighs together as he glanced around. Where was the water?  
“Wait, where’s the water?! I thought this was a water ride! I have to pee,” he hissed as soon as Louis got in beside him. “I want to pee right now!”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Sorry, love,” Louis patted his back gently. 

“You’ll be fine. You can squeeze your dick once we’re on the ride too, so that’ll help,” he advised bluntly. This kind of thing didn’t embarrass him at all. “Nobody will notice – well, except me, but obviously I don’t give a shit.” He knew Harry had been itching to do that for a while now, Louis continuingly catching his hands creeping towards his crotch, but he knew Harry wouldn’t want to do it in front of crowds of people.

He rushed to join Harry in the ride, sliding in next to him and giving his knee a comforting squeeze. He let out a small laugh when Harry stated that he wanted to ‘pee right now’. He was so open about it now, like he’d been earlier in the day, which made it all the more confusing why he’d hidden his need for so long. “We’ll get there, mate. Patience.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

At the idea of being able to freely (within reason) squeeze his dick, Harry almost moaned out loud. Actually he did. His hands hovered over his crotch subconsciously. He’d been trying to stop himself from doing that (and not entirely succeeding) all day long.

As soon as Louis climbed next to him, both of Harry’s hands slipped between his legs. Louis managed to be a pretty good view blocker from anyone else still waiting to get on the ride from seeing exactly what Harry was doing.

“Ughghghg,” he groaned loudly, squeezing himself tightly. Shifting up so he could get an even better grip through his jeans, Harry tried sliding forward to press his jeans even tighter against himself too to help hold back the flood.

Patience?! Louis was telling him to have patience? Making little grunts and noises of _impatience_ , Harry shifted and squirmed in the hard seat. Sitting was definitely not helping any more than standing had been. 

With one hand still buried in his crotch, Harry used the other one to grip the seat, rocking himself against the edge.

“Oooh come on!” he whimpered. It felt like they’d already been sitting on here for ages and they hadn’t moved at all. In reality, they’d only been in there for roughly one minute.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis immediately regretted his advice to Harry to hold himself as soon as Harry did just that. Holy _fuck_. Louis could see the clear outline of Harry’s cock from where it was gripped tightly in Harry’s large hand. Louis knew he was big, but bloody hell is he _big_. Louis can picture Harry’s hand working over his massive cock as Louis pounded into him from behind and …. Nope! He could _not_ go there right now.

But Jesus Christ, now Harry was _grinding_ against the seat, and was he trying to kill Louis?! It certainly seemed like it. Would it be inappropriate for Louis to offer to hold Harry’s cock for him? Yes, yes, definitely yes. 

He briefly wondered if Harry would ever be up for letting Louis have sex with him while he had a full bladder and was all wonderfully squirmy like he is now, but it cast that thought aside for now. They weren’t even officially together yet; he needed to slow his brain down.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

“Uggh, please hurry up!” Harry whined to himself, but loud enough for Louis to hear. Still rocking on the edge of his seat, Harry gripped his cock tightly, twisting around to try and spot the workers and see if they planned on getting this ride going sometime in the next fifty years.

Whipping back around in a huff, Harry slid back against the seat, closing his eyes and struggling to keep his bladder from bursting. It felt so full he couldn’t even sit right. He had to lean back to make sure there was enough room for it. He was fidgeting so constantly, it had to be obvious, or in the very least, suspicious, what was going on.

“Uggh, man,” he grunted, kicking his legs out in front of him. Twisting them together at the ankles, Harry squished his thighs together, completely oblivious to anything Louis was currently doing. “Ughff, I can’t hold it!” he huffed, leaning back up again. He hadn’t been able to sit still since he sat down. Turning back to glance at the workers again, he hissed anxiously, “When are they gonna start the ride!?” It was taking all of his strength (and the fact that Louis was in range of getting prematurely wet) to keep from letting go right there.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Resting one hand on his lap to cover the semi he’d once again worked up, Louis rubbed Harry’s shoulder with his other hand. He couldn’t be selfish – as much as he was incredibly turned on by Harry right now, he did care about him too and the poor lad was clearly high-key panicking.

“You can, you’ve held it this long,” Louis said quietly, so nobody else could hear. His voice sounded a bit deep and huskier to himself, but hopefully Harry was too distracted by his bladder to notice how turned on Louis sounded. 

“It’ll start any second – ” Just as he was finishing up that sentence, the ride started moving forward, and Louis heard a small sigh of relief from Harry before he was back to groaning again.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry didn’t mean to wince when Louis rubbed his shoulder, but he couldn’t help it. Even just the subtle touch added additional pressure to what he was already feeling.

“I really can’t!” he disagreed, even though he was still finding a way to hold on. Somehow. “I’m gonna start going before we get to the water part!” He was way too preoccupied with his current situation to notice any change in Louis’ voice. 

“Oh my god, finally,” Harry hissed when the ride finally started up. He could nearly feel their cart moving beneath them from just his bouncing and squirming alone.

“Mmmgggn,” he grunted, releasing the hold on his dick to grip the edge of his seat with both hands. His wrists were pushing against the outside of his legs, and he used them to help keep his thighs as close together as possible. He was literally dying. He had to go so bad. How could he have not said something sooner? What a mistake.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he groaned, leaning forward uncomfortably. 

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“No you’re – ” Louis’ voiced cracked slightly, so he gulped and started over. “No you’re not. It’ll just be a minute.” He stroked Harry’s thigh, feeling it trembling beneath his fingers. Louis felt a shiver go down his own spine. His cock jumped in his pants and he subtly pressed the palm of his free hand against it.

“Don’t worry about it, really,” Louis reassured, his voice still sounding rough. “It’s not a big deal, and you’ll feel so much better after.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s leg shook beneath Louis’ hand, and he couldn’t make it stop. “You better move your hand,” he told him, leaning forward and groaning loudly at the throbbing pressure in his lower abdomen. “Seriously. Or it’s gonna get wee all over it.” Oh how he wished that was an exaggeration. 

Trying to smile weakly at Louis, Harry still couldn’t help feeling incredibly embarrassed about this entire situation. He was about to pee all over himself and some ride, on a first date, all because he drank too much tea earlier. This was just _not_ how he envisioned this day going.

Rocking softly in his seat, he wiggled his bum from side to side, trying so hard to keep it all inside until they hit the actual water.

“Where’s the water?!” he grimaced as he realized they’d been moving for a few moments and there hadn’t been any yet. What was taking so long!

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

Louis huffed out a loud laugh. No matter how turned on he was, or how desperate Harry was for a wee, he loved that Harry could still make a comment that had Louis laughing. “I think I’ll take my chances,” he grinned, giving Harry’s upper thigh a squeeze. “Just warn me when you’re gonna let go.” 

“Any second now, Haz,” Louis assured. Just after he said that, a spray of water jumped out from the side, but only hit the front half of the contraption, away from where Harry and Louis were sitting. Louis heard Harry hiss out a breath, and looked down to see a small wet patch appear on his crotch before it was covered by Harry’s hand squeezing urgently. Louis’ breath caught, his own heart pounding a mile a minute. 

He could see Harry blushing madly, and Louis put his own arousal aside again and leaned in closer to Harry to whisper. “It’s alright, babe. This was the plan, yeah? Just try to hold on until we go under a waterfall or something. It won’t be long.”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry glanced at Louis in worried shock. Why was he laughing about that? Did he not realize how serious Harry actually was!? 

“Well, this is your warning now,” he told him then, squeezing his legs tightly. “Because it’s probably going to be any second!”

As soon as the tiny bit of water hit the ride; teasing Harry mercilessly, he whimpered loudly, shifting heavily in the spot. But the sound and sight of the water had been too overwhelming on such a full bladder, and before he could stop it, a large dribble of pee slipped out.

“Oofffggh!” he hissed, snapping his hands to his crotch and squeezing as tightly as he could. Somehow he managed to stop the flow, but he could feel the wetness under his palm. Too much had escaped for it to go unnoticed. Of course Louis saw. Harry blushed profusely.

“I’ll try,” he stressed, leaning back and then forward in full movements. “Ugh, I just need to go so bad! This was actually a really bad idea,” he mumbled, looking around frantically. “All of this water is killing me.” As soon as he said it, another splash hit the front of the ride, sending a wave of desperation through him. All the pee inside him seemed to be crashing against the walls of his bladder in steady rhythm with the waves of the ride.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I know, love,” Louis rubbed Harry’s back sympathetically. He subtly crossed his legs, trying to hide the way his cock was sitting hard and heavy against his thigh. Thankfully Harry was too occupied with his bladder to notice. Louis didn’t know how he would explain his body’s reaction to this.

“But if we had tried to find another loo, we would probably still be in the middle of the queue right now,” he reasoned. “No offense, but I’m pretty sure you would have pissed yourself before you got to the urinals,” he said with a teasing tone, laughing a little at the end. He was trying to keep things light so Harry wouldn’t die of humiliation or something. He seemed to be doing okay now (minus the intense desperation) but Louis was a little concerned he was going to retreat back into his earlier shell once he finally peed. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s hand was slipping into his crotch again, and at the thought of having to have had waited in some queue (no doubt doing the most insane pee dance of his life), he squeezed his cock as hard as he could. It was absolutely true. He would have pissed himself completely. And there would not have been any water to hide that fact. 

“Where’s your faith in me?” he squeaked, trying to joke despite Louis being absolutely right. It came off as more of a huff of pained breath though, and his grimace sort of deflected the teasing hint to his voice. 

Harry however, was losing faith in himself. They still hadn’t hit the water yet, but he could feel a little more wee start to dribble out past his impossibly tight hold. Squeezing his legs together so tightly that they almost crossed over one another, he wiggled around, trying everything to cut the flow before it turned into anything worse. 

But it wouldn’t stop. He was actually peeing his pants right now. He could feel a bit start to slid down his leg and he grunted, shifting heavily to try and stop it. His bum felt uncomfortably wet, and if they didn’t hit the water soon, he wasn’t going to be the only who noticed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Sorry, mate, but you’re proving to have the weakest bladder ever,” Louis joked back. This was good – if he concentrated partly on joking and partly on comforting Harry, then he would be distracted from his own arousal. Right. Perfect plan.

That didn’t last long, though, because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Harry’s crotch region as he watched wetness slowly spreading along his jeans, creating a larger circle of dampness around his crotch and a thin line an inch down his thigh. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Louis had never been into pee or anything, so he was pretty certain that wasn’t what was making his cock pulse furiously in his pants. No, it was definitely down to the way Harry was fighting his own body so hard, how Louis was watching him literally come apart beside him. 

Louis pressed his palm down roughly against the zip of his jeans, sighing at the slight relief he got from the touch. He used his other hand to continue stroking Harry’s thigh, careful to stay away from the wetness patch. 

He glanced up and noticed they were about to approach a large waterfall that was sure to soak him. Louis nudged Harry with his elbow, and pointed out the waterfall. “Almost there, Hazza.” Harry’s breaths were coming in pants and little gasps, and Louis momentarily felt bad for getting turned on by this, but he couldn’t help it. He watched as a jet of wee burst out and soaked down to Harry’s thighs, wetting them completely; as if the proximity to relief had made Harry start to lose control again. Louis angled his body as best he could to make sure nobody else could see the mess Harry was already starting to make. 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry knew Louis was probably only kidding, but he still couldn’t help blushing at that. He didn’t want Louis to think he had a weak bladder. He didn’t want Louis to think anything about his bladder. That was not something a potential boyfriend needed to know about you on a first date.

He was going to try and give some sort of response to help save some semblance of pride, but it was completely cut off as more pee started sliding down his legs. Harry hissed through his teeth, banging his knees together. How could this be happening!? Yes, technically it was _supposed_ to happen. That’s why they got on this ride in the first place. But still. It was so strange. Harry had never peed his pants in his life. He couldn’t believe that it would happen now of all times, at this age, with the man of his dreams right beside him.

He heard the waterfall before Louis even told him. “Mmmmpghhh!!!” he groaned loudly, tapping his feet rapidly against the floor. He wasn’t going to make it. Even though they were steadily making their way toward it, it looked miles off to Harry. He’d already started leaking, and now with the sight and sound of the pouring, splashing, glistening waterfall, he just didn’t think he could manage to hold off until then.

“Oh my god, I can’t make it,” Harry panicked, mostly to himself, but he’d still said it out loud. He could feel the pee really coming now. It was just continuously leaking out past his hold, and there didn’t seem to be anything he could do anymore to stop it. He didn’t even know if they’d manage to get to the waterfall before there was an actual puddle by his feet.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“It’s okay,” Louis murmured, not bothering to object and try to convince Harry he could make it, since he was already wetting himself quite a bit. Louis kept his hand away from Harry’s leg now, but he didn’t bother shifting his body away. He was inevitably going to get at least a bit of Harry’s wee on him, but it would be washed off by the water anyways, so Louis just rolled with it. 

He spread his hand over Harry’s back, rubbing comfortingly as Harry continued to pant and leak spurts of pee into his jeans. “Nobody’s watching, just let it out if you need to,” Louis suggested, but Harry stubbornly shook his head, clearly determined to wait the best he could until he was soaked with water.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Somehow, Harry was able to stop the flow. But it really didn’t make much of a difference since he’d already soaked through his pants. And he still had to go so bad! It was like he hadn’t even gotten to let any out with how much was still aching to be released inside him.

Louis was telling him it was ok to just let it all go, but Harry couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He didn’t even like to pee in the water in pools because he just felt like it was discourteous to everyone else swimming. So to deliberately do it like this was really taking conscious effort. As much as it was regrettably out of his control anyway. He was still trying.

“Ooooh, god, come on!” he grunted, shoving himself against the seat and gripping his dick tightly. His hand felt wet as it pressed against his damp clothing. It felt horrible. It was all warm, and his legs felt tacky from it. He couldn’t wait to get under the waterfall now, for more reasons than one. He wanted it to wash all this away. It felt disgusting. 

Finally, just as more pee started slipping out, their cart hit the water. Harry instinctively still tried to squeeze with all his might, but as soon as the water fell on him, the inevitable happened. Warm piss gushed out of him, soaking his legs. In a mildly gross way, the warmth felt really good, especially against the chilly water of the ride. 

“Ughhhff, oh my goddd,” he gasped, releasing all his hold and just letting it pour out of him in buckets. The waterfall had completely drenched him, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing what he was doing. But if they could, then they would see gallons of pee rushing out of him, drenching his trousers all the way through. 

Oh god, it felt so good! “Oh my god, it feels so good!” he breathed out, jutting his hips forward and urging the rest of it out. It just kept coming. It felt like he’d been going for ages already, but it was still coming out strong. It felt absolutely amazing. He didn’t even realize he was moaning in relief. It just felt so good. He shivered. Either from the water or from the thrill of peeing, he wasn’t sure.

“I had to go so bad,” he rambled, closing his eyes, his wet hair sticking to his flushed face and completely oblivious to the way Louis was watching him. When Harry thought he was finished, he shifted up, only to feel another gush come out. He couldn’t describe how wonderful it felt to finally let go of that overwhelming pressure. “This feels amazing! I can’t believe how bad I had to go.”

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

A few moments later, they were passing under the waterfall, and Louis didn’t have to see the pee rushing out of Harry to know he had let go completely. The look of pure bliss on his face and the loud moan told Louis all he needed to know.

He watched in amazement as Harry visibly relaxed in his seat and kept moaning out words of relief as he pissed himself thoroughly. Louis couldn’t actually see Harry weeing himself, but a tingle of pleasure shot down his spine and went straight to his cock as Harry let go of all inhibitions. His mouth was open, his jaw slack and a deep flush on his face, and Louis knew it was mildly inappropriate but all he could think about was how this was probably what Harry looked like when he orgasmed. Based on the sounds he was making, it probably felt as good as an orgasm. 

Subtly adjusting his cock with one hand, Louis carded his other hand through Harry’s curls. “Yeah, I bet that feels amazing, babe,” he smiled, genuinely happy Harry was finally getting his much-needed relief, even if it was inadvertently torturing Louis.

They had passed by the waterfall by now, but Louis could hear the quiet hissing sound next to him that indicated Harry was still going strong. Jesus, he must have been _so full_. Louis already knew that of course, but it was another thing to be presented with the evidence like this. 

Harry’s head tipped back in pleasure and Louis stared, mesmerized, as Harry continued to add to the puddle at his feet. “Bloody hell, are you still weeing?!” he grinned cheekily at Harry. “How were you holding all this for so long?” 

They were wet, but since they were no longer under a waterfall and Harry’s stream was so strong, Louis could now actually see the flood jetting out of Harry’s cock and streaming down his legs and onto the floor. He averted his gaze back to Harry’s face, smiling at the relieved grin there as Harry unabashedly pissed himself. “It’s a good thing we came on here. You would have flooded the whole park if we’d been in the queue for the toilet,” Louis giggled. 

Thankfully, Louis’ mind was starting to register the cold chill of the water from the ride, and his erection was going down. Thank god. That would have been awkward to have to explain to Harry.

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry wouldn’t have been able to describe how good it felt to finally let this massive, unbearable pressure release after so many hours of holding it, even if he tried. He didn’t think there were words _to_ describe it. He just sighed again in total, relieved bliss.

When Louis commented that it probably did feel amazing, Harry side glanced him and nodded. The pee was still rushing out with no intentions of stopping any time soon. ‘Amazing’ was an understatement. 

Eventually, Harry’s own eyes widened slightly. He’d been going for ages and he _still_ wasn’t finished. 

Blushing softly at Louis noticing he was still going, Harry shook his head in confusion. “I don’t know. But I was dying - you have no idea.” He let his legs fall open a little wider, relaxing completely as the last of his pee drained out of him. The stream slowed down a bit, and even came to a stop. But when Harry pushed just a little to make sure it was all out of him, another jet rushed out. There was so much. He really had no idea how he held all of that. 

Nodding along, Harry chuckled lightly. “I think so,” he agreed, finally feeling the last of his stream dying down. “Guess I would have made it a waterpark instead.” 

Finally finished, Harry let out one last low sigh of relief. “I think I’m done,” he commented conversationally. “I don’t think I’ve ever had to pee that bad in my life,” he admitted, his cheeks still flushed.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“I could tell,” Louis smirked, at Harry’s comment that he was ‘dying’. For a second, he was sure Harry must have finished going, but then he heard the gentle hiss again.

He giggled at Harry’s joke. “That would be one disgusting waterpark.” 

Louis let out his own quiet sigh when Harry announced he was done weeing. This had probably been almost as strenuous an adventure for Louis as it had been for Harry. He scooted in closer, throwing his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “How do you feel? Amazing, I assume?” he laughed at the blissful look on Harry’s face. “Not gonna lie, mate, I’m kind of jealous of you right now. Nothing better than a good wee when you’re bursting, huh?”

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry’s eyes went comically wide, and he shot them at Louis, shaking his head seriously. “Do _not_ be jealous. That was so uncomfortable,” he told him. “I don’t think it’s worth the ten seconds of relief to go through the ten hours of painful holding I just experienced,” he shuddered. Although, he seriously felt so good right now, maybe it was worth it. Maybe. Technically, yes. Nothing was quite better than a good wee when you’re bursting. But getting there was not exactly worth the struggle in Harry’s opinion. 

Shifting slightly in his soaking jeans, Harry glanced at Louis nervously. “You think I should offer to help wash off this ride?” He was only half-joking.

 

_degrassian66 said the following:_

“Fair enough,” Louis shrugged. “But it looked like the payoff was totally worth it.”

“Nah, just leave it.” They’d gotten splashed with more water throughout the ride, so most of the pee would have washed off the seats by now. The ride came to an end, and Louis pulled Harry off and rushed them to the exit before Harry did something stupid like being honest and cleaning up his mess like a good citizen.

“Do you want to come to mine and clean off?” Louis suggested instead, since they both had traces of Harry’s bladder contents on them. “I live close, and you can follow me there,” he offered. “You can borrow some trackies or something, and we can order a pizza, just kinda chill and have a cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.” 

 

_violet-hour said the following:_

Harry honestly couldn’t believe how laidback Louis was about what had just happened, but he was also so, so incredibly thankful. It could have been so much more awkward and terrible (like Harry had spent most of the afternoon imagining in his head) than it was. And after everything they’d just gone through, Harry was up for _anything_ Louis suggested. But maybe he’d lay off the beverages until at least their third date.

“Sounds perfect,” Harry smiled genuinely. And then added, “Just as long as there’s no tea involved…”


End file.
